Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Sequel
by MissiB
Summary: The teenagers of Fairytale College are back! And this time there are even bigger challenges to face. New semester, new students, BIG trouble!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

_**Hey guys, I'm back! Did you miss me? ;)**_

_**So I've finally gotten started on my requested sequel to School's Out! This is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Sequel-Chapter 1

Ruby Lucas leaned forward through the car window and kissed her grandmother, Mrs Lucas-or as she was more commonly known, Granny's-cheek.

"Thanks for driving me, Granny" Ruby said as she pulled one of her many bags over her shoulder "I'll see you on Visitation, O.k?"

Granny nodded "Have a good semester, Ruby. And for God's sake, _behave!" _she said sternly, and Ruby swallowed back a laugh as Granny drove away.

Hauling another bag over her shoulder, Ruby Lucas turned around and faced the huge College building that she had not seen for almost three weeks. Taking in the way it seemed to loom over her like an affectionate parent, welcoming her home.

Ruby groaned in dissatisfaction.

"Great" she grumbled "Stuck in this place for another three months!"

"RUBY!"

Ruby barely had time to register someone calling her name before Peter Lupus-the handsome, nineteen year old footballer she had been seeing for the past month-smacked into her and planted a massive kiss onto her lips. Ruby giggled into his mouth and pulled out of his embrace, looking up at his grin.

"Missed you" he said, and Ruby giggled again.

"You saw me two days ago!" she said.

"So?" he continued to grin, and tried to pull her in for another kiss.

But at that moment, Ruby turned her head and saw on of her best friends stepping out of her father's car, her own boyfriend pulling her bags out of the boot.

"Hey! Snow White!" Ruby called, and Snow White looked up as she pulled out of Peters arms and bounded over to her.

"Hey Rubes" Snow White smiled, and Ruby pretended not to notice as her arms crossed over her stomach.

Ruby sighed. A few weeks before the Christmas Holidays Snow White had found out that she was pregnant. It had been three weeks of fear and worry and the eventual confession to their parents (A day which James would always refer to as "The Time Snow's Dad Punched Me In The Face")

And now that Snow White was back, she was almost three months pregnant and trying to hide the fact that she starting to show.

Before Snow White could stop her, Ruby pulled her in for a hug. Through it she could feel the small swell in Snow White's stomach, and when she pulled back her eyes were wide.

"Oh, my God!" she said softly, and Snow White bit her lip.

"I know" she whispered "I just hope no-one else notices"

Before Ruby could reassure her, Snow White's boyfriend-and quarterback of the Royal's football team-James Nolan came up behind her with her bags.

"Hey James" Ruby shot him a kind smile.

James nodded in acknowledgement "Hey Ruby, how was your Christmas?"

"Oh, it was great!" Ruby said. As Peter came over to her she touched his arm.

"Peter came over and met Granny-" at the mention of Granny Peter cringed, remembering the scorching third degree she had given him.

Ruby appeared not to notice "-And he gave me this bracelet!" she pulled up the sleeve of her red shirt.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Snow White gasped, staring in wonder at the little red wolf hanging down from a delicate silver chain hanging from Ruby's wrist.

"Nice" James agreed as Ruby pulled her shirt-sleeve back down.

"Thanks" she said happily. She loved the pretty little charm too.

"Hey, hadn't we better get inside?" Snow White said, glancing towards the dorms.

"Oh, yeah!" Ruby giggled as she picked up her bags with Peter bending down to help her. When she stood up the sight that awaited her made her laugh out loud.

James Nolan, trying to pile around fifty bags onto his arms and back.

"Hey man, you need any help?" Peter asked, trying to suppress a grin as James slowly turned purple. He shook his head.

"No, I...I've got this"

Snow White shifted around on the pavement, feeling guilty that she couldn't help. She moved a step towards him.

"Here, Charming I'll take-" Snow White started, but he vehemently shook his head.

"No...way!" he panted "I'm...fine!"

_Why is everything spinning? _He wondered as he followed Snow White, Ruby and Peter to the dorms.

OUAT

"Be careful with that!" Regina Mills snapped at Graham Hunter as he heavily dropped one of her large suitcases on the ground "That one's got my computer in it, so don't just slam it on the damn ground!"

"Sorry, Regina" Graham apologised (through gritted teeth) in that funny British accent "It was heavy!"

Regina just groaned and rolled her eyes at him, and wished for the millionth time that she could've just gotten Gene Glass to do this for her. At least he tried to _impress _her rather than irritate her.

But that wasn't an option now that he had finally gotten the message the previous semester, and chosen to fawn over another girl.

_Maleficent Pyro, no less_. Regina mused, remembering the way they had danced together at the Winter Dance. _Interesting..._

_SLAM!_

A large crash brought Regina back down to earth, and she saw that Graham had dropped her large vanity mirror on the ground so that it now had a huge, jagged crack running through the glass.

"You idiot!" Regina screeched, rushing to the mirror as Graham jumped up "Do you have _any _idea how much this cost?!"

"It slipped!" Graham protested, and Regina glared up at him, opening her mouth to scream-

"Regina? Are you in here?"

Automatically, Regina's fury (well, some of it) evaporated when she heard the voice of the one person she could tolerate coming from her bedroom doorway. She turned and looked at Daniel Hay, the boyfriend she'd been seeing for over two months now.

He was also the boy she hadn't seen for three weeks, on account of her mother being so hopelessly prejudice she'd had to keep him a secret.

But now that they were back at Fairytale College they didn't have to hide, so Regina rose up off of her knee's and greeted Daniel with a deep kiss.

"Daniel" she smiled "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he smiled back at her, but his eyes kept darting over to the handsome Graham Hunter, who was still handling Regina's things.

"Who's that?" Daniel asked, and Regina nearly laughed at the suspicion in his voice.

"I'm Graham" Graham introduced himself "Graham Hunter"

"I asked him to help me move some of my things in here, that's all" Regina said in a low voice

Graham sniffed, _asked? _He thought incredulously, _I don't think "Hey you, you're carrying my stuff" count's as being asked._

"You can go now" she said to him, not taking her eyes away from Daniel.

After Graham left, closing the door behind him, Daniel kissed Regina again, and she could tell by the hungry way his lips and tongue were moving with hers that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him.

"How was it at your mothers?" Daniel asked when they broke apart, and a small grimace flitted across Regina's face.

"Oh, the usual" she said lightly "She lectured me about still being single, the A- I got for Science, and basically let me know what a huge disappointment I am" she shrugged like it didn't bother her.

Daniel however, looked irritated "You shouldn't let her talk to you like that"

"Daniel, it's fine" Regina said shortly "Now, can we drop this? Please?"

Daniel could tell from her tone that there was no point in pushing the subject, and instead looked around her shoulder at the boxes that were still unpacked.

"Do you need some help with those?" he asked, but Regina shook her head.

"No need. _GRAHAM!" _she yelled so loudly that her boyfriend jumped.

From his position outside the bedroom door, Graham groaned.

OUAT

Belle French grunted as she carried two boxes full of books towards her dormitory. Why she had chosen to bring fifteen encyclopedia's with her she would never be able the fathom!

"Hey! Belle!"

Belle turned and put a strained smile on her face when she saw one of her friends, Ella Boyd, walking towards her.

"Hey, Ella" Belle said as she reached her.

"Do you need some help with those?" Ella asked, and Belle gratefully unloaded one of the heavy boxes onto her. Spindly little Ella grunted under the weight.

"God, Belle! What have you got in here?!" she groaned.

Before Belle could even open her mouth, Ella sighed.

"Don't tell me, books, right?"

Belle just grinned, and moved forward to open the dormitory door. As they walked up the stairs, Ella asked her how her holidays had been. She looked surprised when Belle rolled her eyes, and the smile slid off of her face.

"It was a nightmare!" Belle groaned, looking over at a confused Ella "Rumplestiltskin came over on Christmas Eve"

Ella forced herself not to flinch. Despite the fact that Belle had revealed her secret love affair with the illegal programme dealer Rumplestiltskin Gold a few weeks before the semester ended, Ella was still one of the students who found their relationship somewhat...disturbing.

She would never tell Belle this, though, and instead asked her what had happened on Christmas Eve.

"Well, Rumple spent the _entire time _winding up my Papa!" Belle cried, her discreet Australian accent becoming thicker as she became more emotional "By the time he left, Papa looked like he was going to _explode!" _

"What did Rumplestiltskin _do?" _Ella gasped, her eyes wide.

"Mostly he kept making comments about what happened last semester. You remember when Papa tried to pull me out?"

Ella nodded. Maurice French had come to the College when he'd found out about Belle and Rumplestiltskin's relationship (at first everyone thought it had been Regina who told him in an effort to destroy Rumplestiltskin, but it had turned out to actually be Gene Glasses attempt to win Regina's heart)

"Yeah well, Rumplestiltskin kept bringing it up. He _really _doesn't want to let it go, Ella" Belle sighed.

Ella looked sympathetic "He'll get over it eventually, Belle"

Belle gave her a look.

Ella shrugged "O.k, he might not get over it in the _near _future, but it can't be that bad, can it?"

Belle slowly shook her head, and appeared to be biting her lip in an effort not to giggle.

"You have no idea, El"

"What do you mean?"

The conversation was put on hold as Ella and Belle carried Belle's books up the stairs. As they walked across the landing Belle continued:

"Rumplestiltskin...didn't just bring up when Papa tried to pull me out" she confessed, her cheeks tinted a little pink.

Ella's interest grew "What else did he say?"

"He made..comments" she said, the pink staring to turn red "Innuendoey comments...about the stuff we got up to during the semester"

Ella let out a shout of laughter "Oh my Go-the _entire time?!"_

"The _entire time!" _Belle wailed "He said it was his way of making him pay!"

"By scarring your father for life?!" Ella crowed, looking astounded so that she nearly dropped the box she was carrying, Belle's cheeks were crimson.

"Still" Ella said "At least your father accept's your relationship with him now, so now you don't have to hide"

Belle snorted "I dunno, Ella, sometime's I just think it would be better for Papa's blood pressure if I'd kept it secret!"

Ella laughed again, knowing she didn't mean it seriously.

Somehow they managed to stagger to Belle's room and put her heavy boxes on the bed. Belle looked around her familiar dorm room, a smile coming to her face.

"Glad to be back?" Belle heard Ella say from next to her, her own smile on her pretty features.

Belle shrugged "I've just...I've got a good feeling about this semester, Ella"

Ella frowned "What makes you say that?"

Belle laughed softly "Well, it's not like it can be any worse than the _last _one!"

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin Gold was stood at the back of the College, in a darkened corner that nobody visited.

Unless they wanted to strike a deal with _him, _of course.

He'd received word from Jiminy "The Cricket" Hopper (nicknamed so on account of his insect-like appearance and the degree he was doing in Psychology) that there was someone who wanted to meet up with him as soon as he got on the premises, something about a programme that would allow them to hack into the e-mail account of every teacher at the College. Apparently they were planning some sort of prank.

_How juvenile..._

He had been waiting for this mystery buyer for over an hour, which in itself could've earned them a dodgy disc. The buyer was just lucky that he was in a good mood.

"Rumplestiltskin Gold"

Rumplestiltskin looked up, a stony look of subtle irritation placed on his face for when he faced this idiot who had kept him wai-

As Rumplestiltskin looked into the face of the buyer, he completely lost his train of thought, all of the breath left his body, and he couldn't stop the blatant shock that came onto his face.

The buyer was a woman, around nineteen like him, she was a little taller than him, her skin was peachy, and she had long black hair that fell in waves around her shoulders.

_"Milah?" _he gasped.

Milah Jones, his ex, the girl who had dumped him for the seductive Killian Hook in their last year of high school. He hadn't seen her since they had left for different Colleges.

But now, here she was. Grinning a triumphant smirk that almost reached her light brown eyes.

"Hey Rumple" she said "Long time, no see"

_**Oh my God I have missed the School's Out! Gang sooooooo much! It was so much fun writing about them again and I hope I did a good job in the first chapter *crosses fingers***_

_**So you know the drill (hell, you probably know it backwards by now) read, review, and I'll update as soon as my exams give me time to breathe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Sequel-Chapter 2

"Milah, what the hell are you doing here?!" Rumplestiltskin demanded, still staring at her in complete shock.

Milah shrugged "Well, I _thought _I was here to buy an illegal programme for my computer"

Rumplestiltskin gritted his teeth "You know what I mean"

Milah stepped towards him, her hands going into the pockets of her black leather jacket "My Dad moved me here. Apparently he thought this place had better educational facilities than Dartmouth"

Rumplestiltskin cocked an eyebrow. Better than Dartmouth? _This _place?

"You know, I've been wondering how you are Rumple" he heard Milah say "I know I'ts been a long time but...I suppose you could say that I've missed you"

Rumplestiltskin sneered at her "Missed me? Doesn't your _boyfriend_ have something to say about that?"

Milah's face turned dark, her eyes turning almost black as she glared at him "For Gods sake Rumplestiltskin, don't be like that"

"You cheated on me with that snake Killian Hook, and then broke up with me in front of the entire high school. You don't have a right to tell me how I can be" he said, his voice becoming lower as he grew angrier "Tell me dearie, how is your man-whore of a boyfriend?"

"If you must know, Killian and I broke up!" Milah snapped "He was cheating on me with some red-haired slut from the swim team!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Oh, come on, Rumple!" Milah cried, moving forwards until she was stood right in front of him, she then reached forward and put a hand on his forearm.

"We're both adults now" she said "Can't we just...move past what happened?"

Rumplestiltskin looked at her pleading face, tracing his eyes over her faintly flushed cheeks, her pink lips, her brown eyes that were beaming with emotion.

He pulled his arm out of her grip and grinned wickedly.

"No" he said, and moved past her so that he could walk away.

Shell shocked, Milah stared after him. She then recovered herself and shouted:

"HEY! What about my programme?!"

Milah then squealed as she ducked to avoid the disc that came flying at her head.

OUAT

"_OW!"_

"Oh God Charming, sorry!" Snow White cried, gently pressing a hand down on the ice pack she had just put on James' back, fortunately he was led across her bed so the ice pack didn't fly off his back when he jerked in pain.

"No...it's fine" James said in a tight voice. Snow White shook her head sorrowfully.

"You shouldn't have tried to carry all those bags!" she gently scolded him, pressing on the ice pack more firmly.

James grunted "Well, I couldn't let you carry anything, could I?"

Snow White didn't answer, a hand going to the small bulge in her stomach. She was now one week away from being three months pregnant.

Snow White giggled as James' own hand stretched over and folded over her's, holding her hand and their baby at the same time.

"Are you scared?" James asked. He didn't specify what of, but Snow White knew what he was talking about. She shrugged.

"I dunno..I suppose I've kind of gotten used to the whole...being pregnant thing. It's mainly the 'Becoming a parent thing' that's so..." she trailed off.

James' hand tightened over hers "I know"

Snow White smiled, leaning down to give James a kiss on the cheek, giggling again when he turned at the last minuet and caught her lips.

"Hey!" she squealed as he grinned mischievously "You're supposed to be _Charming" _

"Says who?" James said. Then, before Snow White knew what was happening he had lept upright, the ice pack flying across the room as he gathered her (carefully) in his arms and laid her out on her bed.

_"James!" _Snow White shrieked, unable to stop a hysterical giggle coming out of her mouth as he loomed over her. A giggle he cut off with another long kiss. Snow White wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, her hands trailing down his back...

"OW!" James hollered.

"Sorry!" Snow White squeaked.

OUAT

It was sunset by the time Graham had finally finished unpacking Regina's things. She was in her dorm room, glaring at her broken mirror when the door burst open.

And through the mirror she saw the previously expelled Maleficent standing behind her, her long, curly blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail so Regina could stare right into her cold blue eyes.

"Regina" Maleficent said in a tone that was just as cold as her eyes.

Regina wasn't afraid, she had been expecting this confrontation ever since she had seen Maleficent at the dance. Afterwards, she had gone to her sources and found out that the drug charges against her had been dropped, and she'd been accepted back into Fairytale College.

"Maleficent" she mused, turning to her old friend. She faced her with her arms crossed loosely over her chest.

"Nice to see you've gone straight"

Maleficent surprised Regina by looking, not angry or malicious like she expected her to, but instead calm, even a little amused.

"I knew it was you, you know" she said, stepping further into Regina's room, smirking as she saw the Student body Presidents false look of confusion.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me dear. I had it all figured out even before Gene told me" Maleficent chuckled as she walked over to Regina's desk, from it she picked up an apple-shaped glass paper weight and began to pass it from hand to hand. She walked back to where she was stood.

Regina responded with a superior smile "Ah yes. _Gene. _You know it's funny because when we first met, you made it very clear that you thought all of my possessions inferior. And now you've stolen the only one I had that was useful"

"He's not your possession, Regina"

"Well, not anymore he's not"

"He told me that you framed me for possession" Maleficent quickly diverted the subject back to her original point "That you got him to plant the pot in my room for Mr Boss to find"

At that revelation, Regina slowly stepped towards Maleficent, never taking her dark brown eyes off her cold blue ones. Maleficent didn't look away, and her expression didn't change even when Regina was so close she could almost feel her breath on her cheek.

With viper like speed, Regina struck out and snatched the apple paper weight from Maleficent's hands. A cocky smile crept over the blonde's lips.

Regina walked back over to her desk with the paper weight, talking to Maleficent over her shoulder as she put it back in it's place.

"So what're you going to do?" Regina said "Tell on me to the Dean?" she turned back to the other girl "Get me arrested so you can have your revenge?"

Her voice was calm, but already the ache of panic was rushing through her at the thought of being imprisoned. To be kept under lock and key again, just like when she was in the mental asylum.

And she would never see Daniel ever...no, she couldn't let herself think that. If she did, she might not be able to keep a hold of herself and start..._crying _in front of _Maleficent Pyro._

But despite the fact that the girl in question was still grinning like a four year old, she was also shaking her head.

"Oh Regina" she chuckled, putting a hand over her heart "Do you really think I would do that to my _only friend?"_

Before Regina could answer with a sarcastic response, Maleficent shot forward, slamming both hands either side of her on the desk. Startled and rather freaked out Regina tried to push her away, but Maleficent's arms had her trapped as she venomously ranted in Regina's face:

"You made a mistake when you got me arrested Regina, a huge, _huge _mistake!" she was breathing heavily, pressing her face closer to Regina's so she there was no way she could escape her gaze._  
_

"They arrested me, put me in a _cell, _do you think I'm going to forget that dear? Do you think I'm not going to make you suffer? Do you think I'm not going to enjoy watching you _squirm?"_

"Get the hell away from me, you freak!" Regina yelled, pushing Maleficent so hard in the chest that she staggered back a few steps. Maleficent's deranged grin never left her face. She snickered at the mixed look of shock and horror the brunette wore.

Maleficent stood up straight, dusted herself down, and once again appeared to become completely calm. All traces of insane rage were gone.

"It was nice to see you again, Regina" Maleficent said "I'm _really _looking forward to the next time we meet"

After she walked out of the room, Regina waited a couple of minuets before looking outside of the door. No-one there.

Meaning hopefully, no-one had heard what had gone on between her and Maleficent.

Regina walked back into her bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. She reached into her pants pocket until she pulled out her phone.

Although Maleficent herself didn't worry her-please, she had managed to get the silly girl expelled in five minuets flat-the Student Body President had to admit that Pyro's almost..._violent _outburst, had somewhat shaken her.

Finally she found the number she was looking for. She hit speed dial and pressed the machine to her ear.

_"Hey Regina" _Daniel's warm, comforting voice came through the phone amidst the sounds of clattering cutlery and loud voices that were calling out orders from within the Deli-and College student hangout, Stable Eating-he worked in to pay off the loan he'd used to get into Fairytale.

Regina smiled "Hey Daniel, listen, uh, would you mind coming over to my dorm after you get off work?"

_"Yeah, sure" _Daniel said _"Is everything O.k?" _he asked.

Regina hesitated. Talking about this over the phone was not something she planned on doing.

"_Regina?" _

"...Look, I'll tell you when you get here, alright?" Regina said.

There was a long silence, then, when Daniel eventually answered, he sounded like he was trying to reassure her.

_"O.k. I'll see you after work"_

"Thank-you"

_"I love you"_

Regina smiled a smile that could've re-started the sun "I love you, too"

OUAT

"_Milah?" _Belle repeated, almost unable to believe what Rumplestiltskin had just told her "Milah is_ here?!"_

"It would appear so" Rumplestiltskin nodded. For a moment Belle's eyes went wide, then she leaned forward as she felt a wave of compassion.

"Are you O.k?" she asked. Rumplestiltskin shrugged nonchalantly.

"Belle, I'm fine. It doesn't matter that she's here. What happened between me and her, it's in the past. And as long as she keeps her distance I'll continue to fight the urge to throw her into a brick wall" he added, making Belle laugh.

Which was not the smartest thing to do in the College Library.

"Ssh!" hissed the scary librarian, Ms Krone. She was an old woman with long, straggly white hair and thick glasses. There was a rumor that if she didn't wear them she was almost completely blind. She glared through these incredibly thick glasses at Belle.

"Ms French, kindly remember that this is a library, and that in a library you must be _silent!"_

Belle cringed apologetically "Sorry, Ms Krone"

After that Ms Krone walked away and Belle turned back to the book she was reading. After a while she heard Rumplestiltskin mumble something.

She looked up "What did you say?"

"What?" Rumplestiltskin said distractedly. Belle closed her book.

"Rumple, you just said something. What was it?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed, deciding to lie, but then making the mistake of looking at her. It was those damn sapphire eyes of hers, she could've convinced a bomb not to go off with the eyes _alone._

So he caved "I was just wondering...why did she have to come here?"

He leaned his forehead against his hand, resting his elbow on the table. He jumped a little when he felt Belle's soft hand on his arm.

"Rum" Belle said, making him look at her again "You have to remember, what's in the past is in the past"

She leaned forward so she could stretch her hand up to gently caress his cheek, he leaned in to her touch.

She smiled kindly "You've moved on now. Don't let her take that from you"

Rumplestiltskin took her hand away from his face, but didn't let go of it as he leaned towards Belle.

"I love you, Belle" he murmured before he pressed his lips down on her's, moving his chair closer to her so he could kiss her more deeply, he probed her lips with his tongue and she opened for him...

"O.k students, the library's closing in-HEY, YOU CAN'T MAKE OUT IN HERE!"

With a gasp Belle broke away from him and they both snapped their heads around to see Ms Krone glaring at them. She looked livid.

"Sorry Ms Krone!" Belle squealed, her cheeks burning as Rumplestiltskin roared with laughter. To his girlfriends embarressment, she saw that most of the library had their eager eyes on them

"Out!" Ms Krone screeched "This library is closing! Get out!"

"Rumple, come on!" Belle begged, pulling on his arm until he followed her.

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin's laughter faded as they walked towards the dormitory's. It was after nine and night had long since fallen. The sky was cloudless and stars shone in the sky.

"That was so_ embarrassing!" _Belle cried, her face in her hands "I'm never gonna live that down!"

Rumplestiltskin laughed again, putting an arm around Belle's waist.

"Oh Belle" he said fondly "It's wasn't _that_ bad"

Belle moaned "It's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Yes, because you're the first person to make out with their boyfriend in a library" Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

Belle glared up at him as they came to her dorm, but couldn't help a reluctant grin, she gently dug her elbow into his ribs.

"You're a bad influence on me, Rumplestiltskin Gold"

"Yes. I am" he said like it was obvious. Belle rolled her eyes before reaching up to kiss him again. His hands moved to thread themselves in her long curls as her's wrapped around his neck.

After they parted, Belle went back to her dorm to unpack her things, and Rumplestiltskin bid her goodnight.

He then walked back to his own dorm room, not noticing that someone was watching him through a window in the Mill's dormitory.

OUAT

Milah Jones stood in her new dorm room, watching Rumplestiltskin as he walked towards the boys dorm block after dropping off his girlfriend.

_Hm, _Milah had thought when she'd first seen Belle, _so _that's _my competition._

Although she didn't know anything about Belle French (yet) Milah noticed that Rumplestiltskin's new girlfriend was pretty. Beautiful in fact, definitely hotter than her.

But that didn't matter. Look's were nothing, and Milah was nothing if not resourceful.

After all, she had a job to do.

_Bzzz! Bzzz!_

Milah turned away from the window as her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and pressed it to her ear.

_"Hello love" _came a male, British-accented voice.

Milah grinned through the phone "Hey, Killan, I was wondering when you'd call me. Have you really moved on that quickly?"

She heard Killan laugh _"Never" _he said _"So, how was your first day?"_

Milah sat down on the bed, crossing her legs as she spoke "Not well, turns out my little Rumple holds a grudge. Seems he has no interest in me whatsoever anymore"

_"Oh" _Killian simply responded _"That...sucks"_

It was Milah's turn to laugh.

"Why Killian, you sound so disappointed!" she smirked.

"_Oh, I am!" _he said _"The thought of you being unable to seduce your ex boyfriend? it fills me with...rage!"_

"$50,000 Killian" Milah reminded him "Remember why I'm doing this? I get Rumplestiltskin to break up with that little bookworm, and we're half a million dollars richer"

Killian conceded "_I know"._

She heard him snigger _"Funny, isn't it? How it was Gold's own _father _who put you up to this"_

Milah grinned again "I know"

"_I just wish I could be there to see Gold's face when he finds out"_

"Killian!" Milah cried, then she laughed too "Look, I'm gonna try again with him tomorrow. I'll call you if I make any progress"

_"What are you going to do, love?"_

Milah's nasty grin grew wider until she was doing an almost perfect impression of the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, just you wait and see"

_**Hm, I wonder what Milah's going to get up to? And what about Maleficent's promise of revenge? Will the student body president of FairyTale College truly feel the wrath of her hellish fury? (Sorry if I over-did it on Maleficent's temper, it's just that she was one of my favorite fairy-tale villains as a kid and she never seemed like the kind of woman who'd take very kindly to being set up)**_

_**So this was chapter two, please read and review with your completely honest opinions. Oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter, it's good to be back!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5. I don't own the animated movie of Anastasia either. God, I wish.**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel Chapter 3

The next morning, Milah set about putting her plan into action.

She remembered that during the time she and Rumplestiltskin had dated, he'd told her that the first thing he'd noticed about her was her "Astounding beauty". So after she had taken her morning shower, she put on a skin-tight black shirt with a low V-neck and a short, dark grey skirt that showed a lot of her long legs. She topped the it all off with a pair of killer black heeled shoes. She then teased her hair into long dark waves, put on her make-up and placed $50 into her purse, which she slung over her shoulder.

It was the money for the programme Rumplestiltskin had launched at her head yesterday. This was also the ploy she was going to use for going to visit him.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Milah was satisfied that enough of her was on view to get Rumplestiltskin's attention, she then headed over to the boys dormitory.

And if her own mirror wasn't enough to convince her that she looked good, the reaction of most of the boys in Rumplestiltskin's dorm certainly was.

"Oh my _God!"_

"Looking good, babe!"

"Hey Gorgeous, who's the lucky guy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Milah called back saucily over her shoulder. She headed up the stairs and turned to face her admirers:

"So, can any of you boys tell me where I can find the room of Rumplestiltskin Gold?"

Automatically, one of the freshmen bounded forward. He was a tall boy with brown hair and a purple neckerchief around his neck.

"He's on the first floor!" he said eagerly "Third room from the left"

Milah smiled at the boy, and he looked like he wanted to melt.

"Thanks" she said sweetly, and continued up the stairs.

As Milah came up to Rumplestiltskin's room she checked her outfit, tweaking her shirt so she showed even more cleavage.

She walked up to Rumplestiltskin's door, noting that the door was slightly ajar as she did so. Disregarding this she lifted a hand to knock on the door.

However, she paused when she heard her ex-boyfriends angry voice leaking through the crack in the door:

"...Don't lie to me, father! I _know _you had something to do with this! _Why else would she be here?!"_

Milah froze. Good God, he couldn't have cottoned on _that _quickly!

...Could he?

She heard him scoff "Father, do you honestly expect me to believe that it's a coincidence that Milah turned up here mere _weeks _after I told you about Belle?"

O.k, he could.

Milah almost hissed in frustration, looking down at her revealing outfit in anger. She sure as hell couldn't go in like this _now! _It would only confirm the boy's suspicions, and she'd never get her $500,000!

"Very clever, father" Rumplestiltskin was saying darkly "But not clever enough. You need to start listening to me, because I am in love Belle French, and nothing, not even Milah Jones, will change that"

"Hm" Milah whispered outside of his door "We just have to see about that"

OUAT

The next day was Monday, and it was the day that the students of Fairytale College went back to their classes, waking up at the absurdly early hour of eight in the morning so they could attend their lectures. It was a day that brought the students out of the holiday lull, and back into the old school way of life.

However, for Ruby Lucas, it was a day that brought great distress:

_"Failing?!" _she cried at her History lecturer, Mr Merlin after her lecture ended "How can I be failing History?! I work really hard!"

Mr Merlin looked up at her from his desk, rubbing a cloth against his half moon glasses.

"Ms Lucas" he said in his gravelly voice "The essays you handed in last semester were...less than satisfactory, you're essay on the Romanov dynasty-"

"What was wrong with it?!"

"Other than your comparison with it to the movie 'Anastasia?'"

Ruby looked horror-struck, and there was worse to come.

"Now Ms Lucas, you do realise that Fairytale has a very strict grading criteria, and if your grades in my class does not improve there is a possibility that you could loose your scholariship-"

"No!" Ruby gasped. She didn't even want to imagine how Granny would react if she dropped out of College, just imagining how disappointed she would be...

"Please Mr Merlin!" Ruby begged "There has to be something I can do to fix this! I'll do anything!"

At those words, Mr Merlin leaned back in his chair and began to twirl his fingers in his long beard. He eyed Ruby, a smile forming on his face.

"Well Ms Lucas, I was hoping you would say that. Because" he leaned forward in his chair "I believe I have the perfect arrangement for you"

Ruby frowned at the look on his face, and put one foot behind her so she could start running like-

"A tutor"

That made her pause "Huh?"

The ancient teacher chuckled "A tutor, Ms Lucas. Someone who will teach you your History lectures until you are able to at least produce a decent essay for this class"

"Oh" Ruby said, ignoring the fact that he had kind of insulted her "So...who'd gonna be my tutor?"

"Well, I believe I have the perfect man for the job. He's in the same year as you, he's a straight A student and he has produced some marvelous papers for my class" Mr Merlin sounded somewhat admiring of this student.

"So, who is he?" Ruby asked curiously, hoping that he was cute. If she had to go through this tutoring hell she felt she should at least have something nice to look at.

Mr Merlin looked over at his classroom door "I asked him to come by here so you could meet him. He should be here about...now"

Then, as if on cue, the classroom door opened and in walked a bespectacled, red-haired, sweater-vested nineteen year old with freckles.

Jiminy "The Cricket" Hopper smiled nervously at an openly shocked Ruby, and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Ruby Lucas, meet your new History tutor" Mr Merlin said, and, had she not been so busy staring in disbelief at Jiminy, Ruby would've noticed the small, humor induced smile on the old man's face.

OUAT

"Hey, does the Blanchard girl look different to you?"

"Something's changed about her..."

"Has she gotten fatter?"

"She's definitely wearing bigger clothes"

"She is looking kinda fat"

Snow White tried to concentrate on Ms Gohrms English lecture, but it was hard to do when most of the class was commenting on her appearance.

She swallowed, trying to hide the inner turmoil she was having. This was _exactly _what she'd been afraid of! They'd noticed the bump and now they were gossiping and soon they would figure it out and then they would start calling her names like "Slut" and "Easy Meat" and-

"Snow White Blanchard?" Ms Gohrms voice leaked through the pandemonium of fear in her head "Are you alright? You look ill"

Snow White shook her head, her stomach starting to swirl.

"Ms Gohrm, would it be alright if I went to the bathroom?" she gasped through trying to keep her breakfast down. Concerned for the girl, Ms Gohrm nodded and Snow White gratefully shot out of the classroom, barely making it to the Ladies in time.

Back inside Ms Gohrms class, Regina stared at the door Snow White had just hurtled through. Like the raven-haired beauty she too had heard the whispers circling the classroom, and they made her think back to the last semester, when she had run into Snow White in the girls bathroom, and she had pitifully apologised for sending Regina to the Nuthouse. After she was done barfing, of course.

Regina rolled it around in her head, wondering what could possibly be up with the girl.

_Well, whatever it is _she thought as she continued to type down Ms Gorhm words into her laptop _I just hope that it's giving her hell!_

OUAT

Later that day, once their lectures were over, Snow White, Belle, Ruby and Ella met up at Stable Eating to hang out. As they waited for their food to arrive, Snow White told her friends about her concerns.

"People are starting to notice!" she said quietly "I heard them talking all through English Lit! They're gonna figure it out, I just know it!" she wailed, and her friends made sympathetic noises.

"Oh Snow, it can't be that bad!" Belle said, trying to be comforting, but Ella was shaking her head.

"I was there, Belle. Practically _everyone _was talking about her-"

"Ella" Ruby said, while Snow White lowered her head to her folded arms with a small cry.

Ella didn't notice.

"-saying that she looked like she was getting _fat-"_

"Ella!" Belle hissed, darting her eyes to a moaning Snow White.

Again, the blonde was oblivious.

"-hell, they even noticed that her _clothes _were different, so who know's how long-"

"_Ella! Shut. Up!" _Belle and Ruby shouted together, and the confused blonde finally looked over at Snow White, who's forehead was in her hands, her expression agonized.

"Oh" Ella said ditzily. She bit her lip.

"I mean...What're you talking about, Snow?!" her carefree giggle was way too high pitched "No-one was talking about you, it...it was all in your...head..."

"Nice save, Cinders" Ruby snorted. Ella turned as red as Ruby's name.

"Sorry" she squeaked.

There was a long silence after Snow White didn't respond. The silence lasted until a server brought them their food, and Ruby slapped her hands down on the table.

"Hey!" she said to the surprised girls, a grin on her face "Who want's to hear how _my_ first day back went?"

Belle and Ella's eyes flickered over to Snow White. She showed no signs of joining the conversation soon (a fact that left Ella feeling like the worst human being in the world) but they nodded anyway. Ruby's grin fell into a reluctant smile as she told her story:

"Well, I had History for first period today, and after the lecture Mr Merlin tells me that, because my past essay's were 'Less than satisfactory'" she put air quotes over the phrase "I'm failing, and I might get kicked out of Fairytale"

Ella gasped and Belle's eyes widened in horror, even Snow White lifted her head away from her hands to stare at her friend. Ruby chuckled.

"Oh _relax _guys, I'm not going anywhere! Mr Merlin came up with a way I can make up for my previous grade"

Belle raised a brow "How?"

It was at this part that Ruby looked uncharacteristically embarrassed. She tucked a lock of dark, red-tinted hair behind her ear before answering them.

"He's decided to get me a tutor"

"Oooh! _Who?!" _Ella asked eagerly, her blue eyes almost popping out of her head "Is he cute?"

Ruby almost laughed out loud. Most of the time, Ella Boyd seemed like a sweet and innocent teenage girl. Other times, she was just as bad as the outrageous and knowledgeable Ruby Lucas.

Rather than divulge in her opinion of her tutors looks, Ruby thought it would be best if she just blurted it out:

"It's the Cricket"

"Hey, don't call him that!" Belle said disapprovingly as the other two stared at her, bug eyed. Belle picked up a fork and started on her eat chicken salad.

"Oh, alright!" Ruby rolled her eyes "_Jiminy _then! My history tutor is Jiminy Hopper!"

"Well...that's good, isn't it? I mean, I hear he's really good with guidance" Ella said tentatively, swallowing when Ruby shot daggers at her.

"Yes! I _know _but...he's the _Cricket!" _she whined.

Much to the girls astonishment, Snow White came out of her depressed zone and rolled her eyes at her friend:

"Oh come on, Ruby! Jiminy's a nice guy, so what if he..."

"Looks like a bug?" Ruby finished for her, but then she shrugged "It doesn't matter anyway. As long as he keeps me in College, I'll put up with him"

"When's your first session with him?" Belle asked.

"Next week" Ruby answered, sounding depressed "At seven in the library. _God _it's going to be torture!"

Ruby groaned, taking a long swig of her water. She checked her watch and suddenly looked panicked.

"Oh my God it's almost eight! I was supposed to meet Peter for the movies half an hour ago!"

Quick as a flash, she jumped out of her seat, grabbed her coat and, barely pausing to say goodbye to the girls, ran at full speed out of the Deli, leaving a full plate of food behind her.

Belle, Ella and Snow White were left giggling after her departure. As Snow White took a bite of her double-decker cheeseburger (with extra pickles) Belle turned to her.

"So...apart from all the gossip, how are you, you know..._doing?"_ she asked delicately.

Snow White swallowed her burger. As she wiped ketchup off of her blood-red lips she answered Belle's question in a whisper-They were not the only ones in the Deli and Snow White was determined to keep this a secret for as long as possible.

"Apart from the morning sickness and the...increase of body weight, I'm doing fine. Charming's been helping me through most of it" Snow White sighed heavily "To be honest with you, I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't around"

"Hm" the brunette agreed "And what about the _other one?_" Belle said the last two words in a whisper. Before answering Snow White quickly checked around to see that no-one was listening.

"'The Other One' is doing fine, last scan said it was perfectly healthy, and the next one is next week anyway so we'll know if there are any problems"

Ella snorted "Please, it's _your _baby, Snow!" Ella hissed "Yours and James Nolan's! I'd be surprised if that baby didn't come out with skin made of gold!"

"Speaking of which" Snow White quickly diverted the conversation "How _is _your boyfriend doing, Belle?"

Belle groaned, rolling her eyes as her mind filled with images of Rumplestiltskin talking about Milah, of the blatant distress her presence caused him no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She hadn't even met the girl yet and she already couldn't stand her.

"Trust me, Snow, you don't even want to get me started!"

OUAT

_"Hey, how come you didn't call in yesterday?"_

Killian sounded a little perturbed. Normally _he _was the one being hassled with calls and he didn't like the role reversal. Normally, this new tone in his voice would have made Milah smile, but she was too frustrated by yesterdays events.

"Blame Rumplestiltskin and him damn intuition!" she growled.

_"What're you talking about?"_

"He worked it out, Killian!" she snapped "I went over to his dorm room looking hotter than all hell-"

_"Were you wearing the black shirt and short skirt?"_

"If you could focus!"

Killian chuckled _"Right, yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"_

Milah groaned "I was _saying, _I went to his room, all prepared to knock him dead-" she grimaced at the thought "-But before I got in there I heard him on the phone to his Dad! He's figured it all out, Killian!"

_"Bollocks!" _he shouted, and she was pretty sure she heard him punch something _"So it's all over then?"_

Milah scoffed. God knew she loved him, but sometimes Killian Hook could be so pessimistic.

"Oh Killian, of course it's not over!" she told him.

_"But you just said-"_

"I said that Rumplestiltskin's figured it out, I never said that it was over. I'm still going to break that couple up, Killian. It'll just take a little longer to do it"

_"You've got a plan, haven't you?" _Killans tone of voice was knowing, and she could almost see that sexy smile of his.

"Yes Killian" she said deviously "Yes I do"

_**Sorry about the crappy climax of this chapter but I really wanted to get this done! Oh, and I know there was a lack of Regina in this but don't worry, she WILL make an appearance in the next chapter, along with Maleficent (dun Dun DUUUUUUUUN!)**_

_**Also what do we all think about the possibility of Red Cricket? Trust me, I tried to resist but the pull was too damn strong. Also I wanted to give Ruby more face because she's awesome. If you don't like let me know.**_

_**So this was chapter 3! Read and Review, my lovelies!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**** Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Sequel-Chapter 4

After their first day back at Fairytale College, the days seemed to fly past until, before Snow White knew it, it was the day of her next scan and she was lying on her back in a doctors chair with weird goo on her growing belly.

"Here we go" the doctor was saying as he put the scanner on Snow White's stomach "Aaaaaaaaaaand...there's your baby"

As Snow White looked over at the screen where her black-and-white baby was, she squeezed James' hand a little tighter. Although this wasn't the first time she had seen the child that had been growing inside her, Snow White couldn't quite get over the feeling she got every time she saw it, like her heart wanted to skip a beat and her stomach wanted to explode.

Still, at least it wasn't as bad as the first time her and James had seen the baby, and _one _of them had started crying like a little girl.

Even now, Snow White heard James' little sniffs as he attempted to keep a hold on his emotions. Snow White smiled.

As the doctor swiveled the scanning device around her belly, she turned her head to her love.

"You doing O.k, Charming?" she teased, and James hastily wiped his eyes.

"Yeah I...I'm fine" he said, his breathing a little heavy, Snow White smiled broadly, a hand moving to lightly caress his cheek.

"Well, your baby appears to be doing well" the doctor said, passing Snow White a cloth so that she could wipe off the goo "And in a few weeks, we should be able to tell the sex"

Snow Whites eyes widened, and she sat up in the chair (after the goo was completely cleared off)

"You mean, you'll be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl?" James asked before she could, and the doctor smirked a little.

"Yes James, pretty soon you'll know the sex of your baby. I hope you have some good names picked out!"

Snow White and James stared at each-other, rendered completely mute by this new insight.

"Oh my God" Snow White whispered.

OUAT

Milah was sat in the College library, reading a Politics textbook for her class when Rumplestiltskin suddenly walked in and sat in the seat opposite her.

"Hello, Milah" he said, and she gave him a confused smile as she lowered the book.

"Hi Rumple" she said innocently, and he leaned forward across the table, his hands folding on the surface.

"You know why I'm here, don't you my dear?" he asked her, and he almost grinned when he saw the girls fingers tighten on the book she was holding.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, and Rumplestiltskin let a slow smile creep onto his face.

"Why my dear, surely you remember that I gave you a very good product of mine last week? A product that _you_ failed to pay for?"

Rumplestiltskin watched as Milah's look of confusion changed into one of understanding, and then into a scowl.

"Oh, right, you mean the programme you threw at my head?"

"That would be the one"

She glared at him, digging around in her pocket until she had the $50 in her hand.

"Here" she said, holding it out to him "Take it"

Rumplestiltskin took the money, his fingers lightly brushing Milah's soft skin as he did so. He fought off a shiver of revulsion.

As he put the money into his own pocket, Milah leaned forward in her chair, her arms folding on the table.

"So, is this what you do now?" she asked him "Sell illegal computer programmes to the kids on campus?"

"Yes" Rumplestiltskin responded simply, refusing to get into a conversation with her.

Milah smiled at him, it was a smile that used to make his heart beat just a little faster. He briefly wondered if that was why she was doing it.

"You know, Rumple?" she said, reaching across the table and touching his arm. He stiffened as Milah continued to talk:

"I would really like it if we could be friends-"

Rumplestiltskin barked a laugh "Oh my, my, my, you really are a professional, aren't you?"

Milah looked confused, and he had to admire her acting abilities at this stage "What are you on about?"

"Don't play the fool with me, Milah. I know why you're here" he said, cutting right to the chase "So tell me, how much exactly is my father paying you?"

"Paying me?" Milah said with a frown "Rumple, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't bother lying, Milah" Rumplestiltskin said lazily, leaning forward across the table where they were sat "It won't work. Surely you would've known that I'd work it out eventually?"

Milah shook her head, her expression saying that she was more confused than ever. She really was an excellent actress "Rumplestiltskin, you're not making any sense-"

"Oh, I think you know that I'm making perfect sense!" he said, his voice starting to rise as his body did, leaning over the table so he could bring his dark face closer to Milahs.

"I just thought you should know, dear, that it won't work. Whatever you're planning to do, will not work, and if you even _try _to affect my relationship with Belle, then you have my word that you will pay _dearly" _

And without even waiting for a response, Rumplestiltskin left Milah as she discreetly seethed with rage. Her exes threat had only strengthened her will to succeed in her task.

But clearly, she was going to have to be a little more..._subtle, _about doing it.

OUAT

"Ow!" Ruby cried out when something crashed into her as she tried to enter the library "Hey, watch where you're go-" she started to shout angrily, but the words caught in her throat when she saw who she'd crashed into.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her with a falsely apologetic face.

"Please accept my most sincere apologies, Ruby" the dealer said sarcastically before walking off.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby walked into the library, and she was barely in there for five seconds before another body smacked into her, this time it was a tall, dark haired girl.

"Watch it, dumbass!" the girl yelled in a British accent. Ruby glared after her as the girl stormed out of the library.

Putting the Rumplestiltskin and the girl to the back of her mind, Ruby looked around the library. She was five minuets late for her (sigh) _tutoring_ session with Jiminy, and she was hoping that he wouldn't tell on her to Mr Merlin.

But as Ruby looked around the library, she couldn't see hide nor hair of the Cricket.

_Where the hell is he? _Ruby wondered, not noticing when the library door behind her suddenly opened until she heard her name being called.

"Ruby!" said a startled voice, and she turned to see Jiminy Hopper standing behind her, panting as though he'd been running. To Ruby's dismay, she saw that he was also carrying a bag full of books.

"Hey Jiminy" she said, trying to sound bright. Then she frowned "You're late"

She expected him to stutter out an apology, or mumble that he didn't know what she was talking about.

What she did not expect was a cocky little smirk to appear on his face "So are you" he said.

Ruby put a hand on her hip, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" she asked testily.

"Well, for one thing you're standing in the middle of the library, which means you just got here. When I came in you had this guilty look on your face, and also I saw you run in here a few minuets ago" he suddenly grinned "Does your arm still hurt?"

"You...!" Ruby tried to think of something to call him, something rude that would take him down a peg, but she just couldn't seem to do it.

This was not the Jiminy Hopper she had been expecting. When she had seen him around campus he was either reading, or trying to talk his best friend, Pinocchio Booth, out of doing something stupid (he usually failed, and rumor had it that Pinocchio still had a quarter up his nose from the time Jefferson Hatter bet him he couldn't shove seven of them up there)

This Jiminy Hopper was far from what she'd been expecting.

His grin fading into a kind smile, Jiminy nodded his head towards the inside of the library.

"Shall we get started then, Ruby?" he said. Ruby shrugged.

"Yeah, sure" she said, and followed him to a couple of vacant seats.

OUAT

As Snow White and James drove back to Fairytale in James' car, they both knew that there was a certain amount of...tension between them, which had caused a limit in the conversation on the way back.

After a while the conversation had stopped completely, and Snow White would occasionally glance over at James, wondering what was going through his mind at that moment.

_Is he scared? _she was wondering, _did the doctor make scare him when he mentioned that we would know the sex soon? _

Snow White silently begged him to say something, anything to let her know what was going through his head.

Perhaps someone heard her silent pleas, because a few moments later he spoke:

"David"

Snow White looked at him "What?"

James glanced at her, looking nervous "For the baby, I was thinking that...if he was a boy, we could name him David"

Snow White stared at him in complete disbelief and shock. This entire time she had been so scared that that stupid doctor had scared him off, when instead he'd been thinking of _baby names?!_

"David?" Snow White repeated, and James started to babble:

"I mean I don't know if you think it's too soon to think about stuff like that, it's just when the doctor said about the baby in a few weeks I thought...what's the harm?"

Snow White just stared at him, a huge swell of relief rising in her throat and preventing her from talking, tears spiked in her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

_Damn hormones! _

James suddenly looked terrified, and pulled over the car. He unbuckled his seat-belt and pulled Snow White into his arms.

"Oh God, Snow, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I swear, I just thought that-"

James was cut off by Snow White pulling on his shirt and bringing her lips crashing down on his, he could taste the salt of her tears as she passionately kissed him.

Pulling away, James tried to speak "Snow, what-?"

"I love you!" she gasped, and before James could get a word in, she had captured his lips with her once again.

OUAT

As the clock struck 8:00 pm, Regina and Daniel walked through the College campus. As they walked, Daniel brought up a topic that Regina had all but completely forgotten about:

"So, how're things between you and Maleficent?" he asked her.

"Maleficent?" Regina said, and then chuckled "She's not a problem, I can handle her just fine"

"It's just that, when you told me that she threatened you-"

"Daniel, a lot of people threaten me" _Rumplestiltskin, Maleficent, my Mother,_ "Trust me, after a while it becomes less threatening and more annoying"

Daniel looked at her, watching her features as she cleverly masked the fact that, yes, she had been thinking about Maleficent's threat ever since she'd made it, and although it had been a week since she'd done so it had only led Regina to believe that what she was planning was...bad.

As Daniel watched her hide her emotions, he thought back to that very same night, and how shaken Regina had sounded when she'd called him.

But as he had learned over the course of their relationship, there was no point in trying to get the girl to admit what she was feeling when it came to people like Maleficent, so instead of pressing on the subject, he struck up a new conversation on what had happened when his boss had let his five-year-old nephew sample the new, very high in sugar cream cakes the Deli had got in (long story short, the kid was bouncing off the walls)

Regina allowed herself to become distracted by Daniels story, laughing when he got to the part where the kid had knocked a chocolate cake slice into Victor Whale's brand new pants. She was so focused on Daniel that she failed to notice her blonde-haired adversary watching her from beside one of the dorms.

Maleficent watched Regina and Daniel, she saw the way the girls face lit up when he smiled at her, the carefree way her arm was linked through his, her smile when he kissed her cheek.

Maleficent smiled. She'd seen this boy with Regina when she'd gone to the Dance last semester, at the time she'd just assumed that the boy was another one of her lapdogs that she'd brought so she didn't loose face.

But now...she could see that she'd been wrong. She liked this boy, maybe she even loved him.

Maleficent had gotten a general idea about the boy-this Daniel Hay-from the rumors she'd heard. Apparently, he wasn't some millionaire student that one would normally associate her with, but instead a simple bus-boy who worked at Stable Eating to pay off the loan he'd gotten to pay for College. He was poor, and she guessed his family had no influence whatsoever.

Maleficent's smile grew into a dark smirk.

_I wonder what Regina's mother would have to say about this?_

OUAT

Belle was sat at her computer again, rewriting a column she had written for the College newsletter-The Mirror-when Rumplestiltskin walked into her room.

Belle glanced up at him "Hey Rumple" she said before returning to her work.

Rumplestiltskin walked over to her, leaning over her shoulder as she typed.

"Is that the column you wrote for the Mirror?" he asked, and Belle frowned as she nodded.

"But I thought you already gave it to Glass?"

She sighed "Well apparently the column I originally wrote wasn't good enough for the mirror, so he's got me re-writing the whole thing" her voice was tinted with irritation at the Mirror editor, her fingers pressing on the letter keys with more force than necessary.

From behind her, she was sure she heard Rumplestiltskin growl.

"Perhaps I could have a word with Mr Glass on your behalf?" he said darkly.

Belle let out a small breath of air. She knew that ever since he'd found out Gene Glass had been the one who had almost gotten her pulled out of College last semester, Rumple had been simply _dying _for an excuse to beat the boy to the brink of death.

She turned in her chair, giving Rumplestiltskin a stern look "Rumple, we've talked about this. Leave Gene alone"

"But if he's giving you extra work-"

"Then _I _will deal with it" Belle cut across him, and Rumplestiltskin reluctantly let the subject drop. He was sure that, one day, he would get used to Belle's strange idea of not vanquishing the people who irritated her.

Belle watched Rumplestiltskin's forehead furrow in a frown, she reached out and touched his arm.

Much like Milah had done earlier, Rumplestiltskin remembered.

Cursing himself, he pushed the despicable Milah out of his mind, and tried to focus on what Belle was saying:

"So, how did it go with Milah today?"

Damn. He needed to stop telling her things.

"Did you get your money?" Belle asked, and Rumplestiltskin pulled the $50 out of his pocket.

"Of course I did, Belle. It was a simple matter of...asking her"

Belle's eyes narrowed, there was something in his voice, and she knew something was up.

"Something else happened, didn't it?" she said. Rumplestiltskin looked surprised.

"What? What do you mean, nothing-"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't-"

"You threatened her, didn't you?"

"Maybe a little"

"Rumple!" Belle cried "_Why _would you do that?!"

"Because I know why she's here!" Rumplestiltskin snapped. Instead of being mad for him speaking to her like that, she just felt sympathetic for him. After he had confronted his father Rumplestiltskin had told Belle his theory, and she had to admit Milah turning up out of the blue sounded like a hell of a lot more than a coincidence.

She rose up out of her seat, taking her loves face gently between her hands, he tried to pull away but she had a surprisingly strong grip. She looked him directly in his dark brown eyes as she spoke:

"Now you listen here, Rumplestiltskin Gold. Milah's plan will _not_ work, not in a million years, because us? We're in love, and that's more than some...twisted tart could even understand_, _let alone destroy"

And with that she brought her face to his and kissed him hard, her fingers tangling in his hair. This shocked Rumplestiltskin to his very core so that, when she pulled back, he could only gape at the fire in her blue eyes.

This, he remembered, was the very thing that had made him fall in love with her in the first place. That fiery passion that rested deep inside her, only coming to surface for things she felt very strongly about.

And as Rumplestiltskin kissed his Belle once again, Milah Jones was the farthest thing from his mind.

OUAT

Ruby waited outside the Gym until Peter came out after football practice, he was followed by a mass of his football-jock friends, and his hair was still wet from the showers.

"Hey, Peter!" Ruby called, and Peters head whipped around in her direction. A huge smile appeared on his face when he saw her, and he said a quick "Catch you later" to his friends before bounding over to her.

"Hey!" he said delightedly, kissing her cheek as he approached her.

Ruby smiled up at him "Hey" she responded "Good practice?"

Peter nodded "Yeah, it was kind of weird though, what with the team captain not being there and all"

Ruby just nodded, a moment of panic swirling in her belly. She knew exactly why James hadn't been at practice today, but Peter didn't. He was the only one of them who didn't know that Snow White was pregnant and although Ruby badly wanted to tell him, she'd been sworn to secrecy by Snow White.

"Still" Ruby said, diverting the conversation away from James' absence from the football pitch "At least you got a chance to be Team Captain for once"

Peter laughed "Yeah, I guess" he said, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the dorms.

"So" Peter said, squeezing her shoulder "How was tutoring with the Cricket?"

It was Ruby's turn to laugh. Her session with Jiminy had been nothing short of _surreal._

"You know, it was actually kinda...cool" she said, and Peters brows rose slightly over his eyes. She couldn't really blame him.

"Really?" he said, and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, turns out Jiminy's actually a pretty cool guy"

"Hey, hey, hey now!" Peter said, turning his face fully to his girlfriends "Is this guy gonna end up being my competition? Because I'll tell you now I may seem like a pretty nice guy but I actually have a mean right hook!"

Ruby burst out laughing, knowing that he was just kidding, she reached up and kissed Peters cheek.

"Babe, trust me, Jiminy's cool and everything, but...I'd much rather have you"

That put a smile on Peters face, and together, they walked back to the dorms.

_**Whew! This was another chapter that took me forever to write! Sorry about the wait but I've been busy (and by that I mean it's been snowing over here and I've been doing a pretty good impression of a five year old)**_

_**So, what do ya reckon? I'm sorry if you didn't like this chap but I swear to God it's going to get better! There's gonna be further development on Maleficents revenge, Milah's scheming and The Evil Queen possibly reverting back to her old ways (You'll see)**_

_**Oh, and thanks for your comments on the whole Red Cricket thing. I've got a plan for what to do but I'm not gonna say anything because I want to keep you guys guessing muhahaha!**_

_**So yeah, read, review, and I'll update when the next chapters ready (gonna say it again, might take a while as I'm revising for my super-hard exams)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

_**I should note, I recently watched a certain clip on YouTube from the OUAT episode of "In the name of the brother" and I am now traumatised forever (the scene between Rumple and Cora, you know the one) so if my writings weird, blame that.**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel- Chapter 5

James lunged forward and delivered a fast punch to Thomas' ribs. Thomas dodged the punch and jump-kicked his attacker in the face, rocking his neck back so far it almost snapped off. As James attempted to recover Thomas grabbed his head and started to drag him to the edge of the cliff.

Unfortunately for Thomas, that was the moment James pulled himself out of his opponents grip. He spun his body and kicked Thomas in the chest, hard enough to send him over the surface of the cliff and to his death.

"No!" Thomas cried, lightly punching James on the shoulder as the words **"Winner: Player 1" **flashed on the T.V screen. **  
**

"Ha!" James laughed and punched the air, his X-Box controller flying out of his hands. He pointed at Thomas with a huge grin on his face "I told you, Tommy, _no-one _can beat me at **On The Edge lll!" **he cheered.

It was the Saturday afternoon two weeks after Snow White's scan, and they were playing the video game in their dorm living room while other boys were either playing on the foose-ball table or out completing weekend assignments.

"_H__ow _are you so good at this?!" Thomas whined, and James just shrugged smugly.

"I dunno, Thomas, must just be my natural talent"

Thomas snorted "Yeah, your natural talent of _cheating"_

"Would I do that?"

"You do it every time!"

James laughed again, picking up his game controller as he did so "New game?"

"Sure"

Around five minuets into the new game, James was once again laughing in triumph as he virtually threw Thomas off a building.

"Oh, come on!" he cried, throwing his controller down on the couch. James leaned back in his seat, smugness radiating from his entire body.

Sighing heavily, Thomas flopped back against the sofa too, a hand over his look of defeat as James chuckled at him.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask" he said a few minuets later, and Thomas lifted his hand away from face.

"Yeah?"

"How did you guys get on a couple of weeks ago? You know, when Peter took over Practice? Did stick to my game plans?"

Thomas nodded "Oh yeah, definitely. I kept my eye on him, he didn't mess with your strategies"

James nodded approvingly "Good" he said, and he bent towards the table to pick up his can of soda, not noticing when Thomas suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"But..."

James' soda can paused before it reached his lips "But...?"

Thomas sighed "Look man, I really didn't wanna tell you this but...some of the guys were kind of pissed that you didn't turn up"

"What?!" James snapped, his voice rising"Did you tell them that I was sick?!" he asked, James being sick was the alibi he and Thomas had come up with so he could go to Snow White's scan and not raise any suspicion.

Lying was not James Nolan's strong point.

"Yes, obviously!" Thomas cried "But Goddamn Gaston saw you that day and said you looked fine! Seriously James, great way to lie low!"

James ignored the sarcasm, he put down the soda can and tried to keep his voice calm as he searched for more information "So...what did you tell them instead?"

Once again, Thomas shifted in his seat, momentarily staring down at the couch cushions.

"I...I just told them you had something else to do!" he mumbled, and James stared at him in disbelief.

"They uh, didn't take it very well"

"Oh God" James groaned, rubbing a hand over his face and staring at something past Thomas' head. He shook his own and threw his arm along the length of the couch so that his forearm was hanging down the cushions.

"I...I'll just have to straighten it out with them at tonight's practice" he decided.

Thomas nodded in agreement, thinking that that was probably the best plan of action.

OUAT

_While the men are away, the girls will play..._

"Oooh girls, look at _that" _Ruby said, her voice low as she pointed across the shopping mall food court to a teenage boy standing in a music shop, standing so that his back was facing them.

Belle and Ella turned their heads in the direction Ruby was pointing, and Ella's jaw dropped as Belle choked on her soda.

While Belle was coughing and performing a very strange version of the Heimlich Maneuver on herself, Ella and Ruby stared lustfully at their new piece of eye candy, Ella turning her chair so she could get a better look.

"Damn, that's one nice ass" Ruby sighed, her cheek resting on her hand while she stared at the boys pants.

"I love his hair" Ella chimed in dreamily, her fingers linking over the back of her seat and her blue eyes focusing on the blonde boy that still hadn't turned around.

Finally, Belle recovered from her coughing fit.

"Guys!" she gasped "That's _Victor Whale!"_

_"What?!" _Ella and Ruby shrieked, and sure enough, when the boy turned around he was revealed to be the blonde, blue eyed forensics geek Victor Whale.

The same Victor Whale who, moments later, was met by Gaston Rose and was greeted by his boyfriend with a kiss.

Belle laughed hysterically as Ruby and Ella watched in utter horror as the boys walked out, a small whine came from Ella's lips.

"Oh my _God!" _Ruby cringed.

"That was disturbing!" Ella whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" Belle had a huge grin on her face "That was _hilarious!"_

"Oh, shut-up, Belle!" Ella and Ruby said together. Belle giggled.

"Why are we telling Belle to shut-up?" Snow White said as she joined them. As she approached the girls noticed that in the three weeks since school had started again, her baby bump had gotten bigger so that it was almost straining on her clothes.

"Sorry I took forever, you would not _believe _the line for the girls bathroom!" Snow White complained, sighing in relief as she sat down.

Ruby smiled "You know, I bet that line would've gotten a lot shorter if you'd pulled the P-card on them"

Snow White rolled her eyes "_No, _Ruby"

"Oh come on! What's the point of being pregnant if you can't benefit from it?" Ruby loudly contradicted her.

Belle and Ella laughed along with Snow White, completely unaware that just a few tables over someone had been watching them, enjoying a large salad with sparkling water and listening to their every word. And she had heard Ruby's last sentence.

An evil smirk coming to her lips, the Someone gracefully lifted herself from her table, and walked over to the girls.

Snow White's eyes widened as Regina Mills came to stand behind her, her smirk still on her face.

"Well, hello girls!" Regina said cheerily, folding her arms over her chest as she looked down at the black-haired girl "What a nice surprise! Here I am, checking out the Valentines Day merchandise and I run into my four _favorite _people" she sighed contently. Ella frowned at her.

"Valentines Day gifts?" she repeated, and Regina sighed again, this time in light irritation.

"Yes. It's in two weeks, dear" she told the blonde, in a tone that would suggest she was explaining an easy maths problem to a very simple child.

"Shouldn't you get back to checking it out then, Regina?" said Belle, her tone frosty and unwelcoming. Regina's smile just grew wider.

"Oh don't worry, I'll go" she said sweetly "But not before I've offered my congratulations to your..._fruitful _young friend" she said, turning her smile back to Snow White.

Snow White froze, her mouth nearly dropping open in shock. She quickly glanced at Ruby and she looked just as terrified as her. Belle and Ella were also silent.

Regina chuckled darkly "I must say, my dear Snow, it's quite the scandal! A young, ambitious College student" she bent down so that her head was level with Snow White's "Getting _pregnant" _

"Leave her alone!" Ella snapped furiously. Snow White's hands were starting to shake, and her green eyes were filling with water.

_Oh God, please don't let me start crying in front of _her. She silently prayed.

"Yeah, leave her alone, Regina!" ordered Ruby.

"Just go! This is none of your business!" Belle added heatedly, starting to rise up out of her seat. Regina cocked an eyebrow, ignoring them as she venomously whispered in Snow White's ear:

"You know, I just can't _wait _until everyone finds out about this!" she said, another chuckle escaping her lips. She then put a finger on those plump lips as though deep in thought.

"In fact...you know what, Blanchard? I don't think I _will _wait. Maybe I'll just _tell everyone _as soon as I get back to College"

"No..." Snow White whimpered, her voice wavering "Please Regina, don't!"

"I'm warning you, you bitch!" Ruby said, her eyes dark with fury "Leave Snow White alone!"

"Oh" Regina pouted "But this is the best conversation I've had in _years. _Can't I at least finish?" she said, her voice practically dripping honey.

But Ruby, Ella and Belle had had enough. Together, they walked around the table to Regina, pulled her up by her arms, and dragged her-kicking and yelling-a good ten feet from the food court before throwing her out towards the stores.

"Argh!" Regina cried out furiously. As the girls walked back to Snow White, she smirked.

"Oh, Snow White" she called loudly, knowing she could hear her "I am _so _looking forward to when you return to College!"

Laughing again, Regina turned to walk towards the music store those wretched girls had thrown her towards.

And who should she see, standing by the entrance oh-so-nonchalantly, but Maleficent.

OUAT

Regina watched her smirking adversary, she was looking over at the table where Snow White was sat, watching her as her friends crowded around her in comfort.

"You know, I'd all but forgotten the reason you hated the Blanchard girl" said Maleficent. Regina's fingers twitched, like they wanted to curl.

"Really?" she stated in monotone, Maleficent looked over at her, a "Are you serious?" look on her face. She laughed like Regina had made a very funny joke.

"Oh my dear, of _course _not! No-one's gonna forget the time their Student Body President was sent to the Nut-House!" she laughed again, and Regina wanted to punch that laughter right off her face.

Maleficent nodded in the direction of Snow White "I was just admiring your handiwork. I must say, it was nice to see the old you again. You know" she said innocently, moving forward as she spoke "_Before _you got together with that bus boy. What was his name? Daniel?"

Maleficent nearly laughed again from complete joy at Regina's ill disguised panic. Others might not have been able to see it, but others didn't know how to see even the small hint of distress, like how Regina's eyes slightly widened, her plump lips became a little tighter, and her limbs seemed to stiffen when she became panicked. Only Maleficent could see that.

Well, maybe Maleficent and Rumplestiltskin. But he wasn't even here.

"Oh" Regina was saying, and Maleficent noticed that she was trying to disguise her fear with contempt. It was quite a good illusion.

"So you know about Daniel? Well good for you, I'd hate being the only one in the whole school who was out of the loop" she said calmly, and once again Maleficent laughed.

"Oh Regina!" she chortled "Trust me, you shouldn't be wasting your time worrying about me"

Regina frowned, and she took a step closer to Maleficent "What do you mean?"

The other girl shrugged "Oh, nothing you need to worry about dear. Not quite yet"

"Maleficent, we both know you're planning something, you practically _screamed _it at me"

"Always so paranoid, Regina"

"Only towards the people who want to harm me, dear"

Maleficent walked forward again, moving so that when she was stood in front of Regina, her lips were next to her ear.

"All in good time" she whispered, and much like she had done on the first weekend back at Fairytale, Maleficent turned and walked away before Regina could respond.

"Oh, and tell your bus boy I said Hi!" Maleficent called back, and Regina's fists finally clenched.

OUAT

"James!"

Snow White exploded into the boys dormitory, her black hair wild about her face and her eyes frantic.

"Snow?" James said, throwing down his x-box controller and going to put his hands on her upper arms, looking into her wet eyes. From his position on the dorms couch, Thomas watched them

"Snow, what-?"

"She knows!" Snow White blurted, her voice shaking as tears spilled down her cheeks "Regina knows, she knows everything!"

"Snow! Calm down!"

A voice floated through the still-open door of the dorm, and it was soon followed by the red-streaked Ruby. Her breathing was heavy like she'd been running after Snow White ever since she'd sprinted out of the mall.

Oh wait, she had.

"She's going to tell, Ruby!" Snow White cried, her voice rising as she became more hysterical "She _told _us!"

"Told you _what?" _James said, his voice rising as he attempted to make himself heard.

Snow White collapsed into his arms, sobbing silently, and Ruby sighed.

"It was my fault" she admitted "We were at the food court in the Mall, and I said...God James I swear, I didn't know Regina was there but, I said something stupid about Snow being pregnant and she heard. Regina knows"

James started at her, stunned, while Snow White shifted in his arms.

"She's going to tell everyone, James" she said shakily, and he gently tipped her chin to that her eyes could meet his.

"Snow, you don't know that"

"Actually, we do" Ruby said despairingly "She told us that when she got back here, she was going to tell"

"Well that can't be good" Thomas said from the sofa, and Ruby jumped with a cry.

"Jesus! Thomas? How long have _you _been here?!" she yelled, and Thomas frowned.

"The...entire...time...?" he said slowly, and Ruby made a frustrated sound.

Meanwhile, James was rubbing comforting circles in Snow White's back, murmuring that it was alright, he was going to do whatever it took to keep that bitches mouth shut.

"I promise" he whispered.

With her face still hidden in his shoulder, no-one could see Snow White's sobs come to an unexpected stop. James' determined words swirling around in her head.

He was swearing to protect her, to do whatever it took, just so her reputation could survive for a few more months?

No. God only knew what it would take to keep Regina Mills sweet and silent, and she wasn't going to let the love of her life do that to himself.

James felt Snow White sniff into his shoulder before she pulled away, a sudden look of pure-minded bravery on her face.

"Oh James...we both know there's no way we can stop this" she muttered, and James took her hands in his.

"Snow-"

"No Charming!" she cut him off automatically, taking a deep breath before she continued "Listen, even if Regina doesn't say anything, everyone was going to find out eventually, weren't they?"

James nodded, and she smiled weakly "So we can't keep trying to hide the truth. People are gonna know, and they might say things, but all we need to do is concentrate on our baby" she took one of James' hands and placed it over her stomach. Her boyfriend (and Ruby and Peter) stared at her in awe.

"My...Snow White, are you sure about this, honey?" Ruby said, moving towards her. Snow White turned and nodded, her blood red lips pulled back in a brave smile.

"I am" she responded "Regina Mills can do her worst. I don't care"

OUAT

_SMASH!_

"Dammit!" Daniel cursed, glaring down at the mess of china on the diner floor that had once been three plates. He glanced up to glare at the three loud mouthed boys-Jefferson Hatter, Pinocchio Booth, and Arthur Pendragon-who were cheering his failure.

"Nice one!"

"Instant replay!"

"What a work of art!"

"Daniel, what the hell?!" yelled the Diner owner (and Daniels boss)

Daniel cringed "Sorry sir!"

The owner glared over at his employee and he threw him a dustpan and brush. Daniel caught them before they hit the ground "Clean that up!"

"Yes sir!" Daniel called over begrudgingly as he bent to clean up the broken shards.

After he'd cleaned up the worst of the shards, Daniel carried the dustpan over to a nearby trash can and moved to empty it.

And as he did so, he felt a pair of plump lips kiss his cheek, making him jump so violently he almost dropped the (thankfully) empty pan.

"Hello, my love" said a low, musical voice as he turned to see who had kissed him.

Daniel smiled when he saw who it was, and Regina smiled back, her pearly white teeth glinting through her red lips.

"Hey Regina" he said, and Regina kissed him again, this time on his lips.

"Daniel! Do I need to remind you that this is a Diner, _not _a hormone hot-bed?!"

Daniel broke away from Regina as his boss hollered at him, his cheeks tinted slightly pink as he apologised.

"Sorry sir!" he called again as Regina smirked wickedly. Chuckling at her, Daniel moved back to the mess he had to clean up, Regina following close behind him.

"So, how come you're here? I thought you were going shopping at the Mall?" he asked her.

"I was" Regina told him "But I had to come back when I found out an interesting piece of information"

"What about?"

"Snow White Blanchard. She's pregnant"

Daniel's jaw dropped, along with the dustpan he was holding.

"Pregnant? Seriously?"

Regina nodded, another of her wicked smiles caressing her features.

Daniel felt his stomach drop. He knew that smile, it was the same one Rumplestiltskin had worn last semester when he'd told him that Regina had been blackmailing him and that Belle girl.

"No" Daniel said, standing up to face her "Regina, I know what you're thinking. You _can't _tell anyone!"

"I know"

"Regina seriously, I know you hate Snow but-wait, what?" he gaped at her, registering what she'd just said.

The brunette beauty giggled (yes, giggled) "I said _I know. _I have no intention of telling anyone her news, it was just fun to give her a little scare"

"Regina..."

"Look, I'm sorry O.k? I couldn't help myself. But if it makes you feel better, Snow White's friends practically _threw_ me across the mall once I was finished" she said, sounding put out.

Shaking his head at Regina's antics, Daniel bent down and picked the dustpan back up. As he swept up the plate remnants, Regina continued to speak:

"I also ran into Maleficent today" she said lightly, and Daniels head snapped up.

"What?!"

"I ran into her at the mall. We had a little...talk"

"Did she threaten you again?!" Daniel snapped, his eyes flashing. Regina's lips twitched like they wanted to split into a huge, goofy grin.

No. Not going to happen. Ever.

She settled for a chuckle "No, not exactly. But I did question her on what she was planning, though"

"And what did she say?" Daniel asked as he stood up. His cleaning forgotten.

By him at least.

"DANIEL! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WILL YOU STOP SLACKING OFF AND DO YOUR FREAKING JOB?!" the diner owner roared from across the diner. Regina glared at him while Daniel bent down to the ground once again.

Once the owner had become distracted by another customer, the bus boy posed his question again:

"So? What did she say?"

"'All in good time'" Regina recited, her forehead dented "She's planning something. I know she is, what I can't fathom is why it's taking so long"

"Maybe she doesn't have anything planned and she's just trying to scare you?"

Regina shook her head "That's not her style. When Maleficent threatens revenge she always goes through with it. You know what happened with the Light girl, don't you?"

Daniel nodded, turning back to his chore. He hadn't been going to Fairytale for very long, but even he knew about the three-month coma Aurora Light had been put in when Maleficent had tricked her into pricking herself with a poisoned pin. That stunt had almost gotten the girl arrested.

Regina was staring at the floor now, her eyes burning holes in the shard-covered ground.

_All in Good Time..._

What the hell did that mean?

"What are she waiting for?" she murmured.

"What is she _planning?"_

_**Sorry about the lack of Rumbelle in this people, but I wanted to concentrate a little more on Regina's situation because I've barely been able to cram her in lately. Sorry for the letdown because I know I promised more on Milah's plot and I didn't deliver-I know, I've got to stop doing that-but don't worry because my next chapter will NOT disappoint.**  
_

_**Please read, review, and keep your eyes open for Chapter 6! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not be****long to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Sequel-Chapter 6

Her head was lowered, her shoulders were hunched, and the hood of her jacket was pulled up over her hair.

Snow White walked across the tiled floors of the College as she made her way to her next lecture (Childcare) trying not to be noticed by the other students, jumping a little every time someone's head appeared to look in her direction.

Yes, on Saturday she had talked the big talk about not taking any crap about her soon-to-be-revealed pregnancy (Damn Regina Mills) but that hadn't stopped her from hibernating in her room for the whole of Sunday, refusing to come out even when James, Ruby, Belle, Ella, Thomas and Peter (how Ruby had managed to get him to do it she would never know) begged her to come out.

"Hey! Snow White!"

Snow White froze on the spot. A horrible feeling of dread lodging in her throat as she looked up to see who had called her.

"Yeah?" she said hesitantly.

Rapunzel Cheveux was standing by her locker, wearing the purple and gold uniform all Royals cheerleaders had to wear in the squad. A squad Snow White had in fact been captain of before she'd gotten a bun in the oven.

"I just wanted to know if you were coming to Cheer-leading practice tonight?" Rapunzel asked.

Instead of responding, Snow White stared at her in shock. It was a wonder her mouth wasn't hanging open.

_Cheer-leading practice? _she repeated in her head, _but, surely she knows by now..._

"Well?" Rapunzel said, her voice tinted with impatience "Are you?"

"I, uh..." Snow White stuttered, she shook her head, trying to get through the fog of shock and relief so she could answer Rapunzel's question.

"I can't, Rapunzel" she said apologetically, and the girl looked crestfallen "I'm sorry"

"You know, you should really see a doctor or something, Snow" Rapunzel said, sounding disappointed as she twirled a long lock of blonde hair around her finger "Seriously, how long have you had this bug for?"

"I don't know" Snow White shrugged, lowering her hood and letting her hair fly over her shoulders "Too damn long!"

Rapunzel laughed with her and bid her goodbye as Snow White made to walk down the hallway, a huge, relieved smile threatening to break across her face.

She hadn't said anything. Not one word about Snow White being pregnant, not one! Could it actually be possible that...she didn't even _know?_

No. Impossible. She knew Regina and she definitely would've spread the word about her. It was just the kind of wicked thing she loved to do.

However, as she walked down the long corridors to her classroom, Snow White couldn't help but notice that..._no-one _seemed to be taking much notice of her. Other than the occasional "Hi" or "Hey Snow!" no-one said a word to her. Not one cat-call, not one insult, not one callous jest. Nothing!

Snow White let it all run through her head. Could it be possible that _everyone _in the College was just...kind?

Then she remembered the people like George Spencer, Regina Mills, Maleficent Pyro, and Rumplestiltskin Gold. No, that wasn't it.

So that only left one option: Nobody knew.

Snow White stopped in the middle of the floor, her mind racing. She then turned on her heel, and walked towards the lecture halls for Politics.

OUAT

"Hey! Regina!"

Snow White walked towards her as she looked up from the conversation she was having with Daniel, she was stood outside of the Politics classroom with a number of other students.

Regina raised an eyebrow, watching Snow White approach "Yes?"

When she was stood directly in front of Regina, Snow White stopped, a guarded look in her eyes.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" she asked.

Regina looked at her, her expression somewhat caught between suspicion and amusement. She looked over at Daniel.

"Can you tell Miss Nova I'm gonna be a little late?" she asked, and Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, sure"

Regina smiled gratefully at him. As soon as she faced Snow White, that smile disappeared, and she started to walk down the corridor. Moments later, Snow White hurried to catch up to her.

"So what do you want?" Regina asked as she walked through a set of double doors. The corridor she and Snow White had just entered was deserted, something for which Snow White was grateful.

"I wanna know why you haven't told anyone" she said, and Regina's lips quirked upwards.

"Told anyone what?"

"You know what"

"Oh, you mean about your little...situation?"

Snow White swallowed "Yes"

Regina suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor, smirking when Snow White classically kept moving ahead and had to turn and walk back to her, her porcelain cheeks tinted with rose.

For a few moments, Snow White watched her, waiting for Regina to tell her why she hadn't said anything. Instead, she just seemed to be enjoying watching the pregnant girl squirm.

Eventually, impatience got the best of her:

"So come on, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Nothing ever satisfies you, does it Blanchard?" Regina sighed airily "Why can't you just be happy that your dirty little secret is safe for another day?"

"Because I know you. I know you'd never let a chance to destroy me pass you by, so why have you? What do you want?"

"Want?" Regina laughed "Oh my dear, there's nothing I want. I didn't tell anyone because I've realised that you are no longer worth my time"

Another dark smirk came to Regina's features. Re-shouldering her bag, she started to turn around.

"Now I must leave. Before you dragged me away I had a Politics lecture to get to, and Miss Nova hates it when I'm late"

Snow White stared after her as she walked away, hardly daring to believe what she had just heard. A huge smile coming to her face when she realised what Regina had said.

As the Student Body President walked away, Snow White called after her retreating back:

"Hey! Regina!"

Regina glanced back, starting to look bored.

"I...Thanks" Snow White said breathlessly, the smile still on her face.

Regina just rolled her eyes, and disappeared beyond the double doors.

OUAT

As the days passed, an air of excitement settled over students and teachers of Fairytale College alike. Valentines Day was coming up, and on the Thursday that was a week before the big day, Regina was called into the Deans-Mr Boss's-office.

That afternoon, an assembly was called for all College Students to attend. Once everyone had come into the large assembly hall, Mr Boss briefly welcomed the students, and then announced the Student Body President. After he had taken a seat behind her, Regina took the position at the front of the crowd:

"Good afternoon, Students" she said, her ever-present air of authority evident in her voice "I have an announcement to make. Now, as you all know, Valentines Day is just over a week away, and it is the Deans wish that we all get into the...holiday spirit"

From somewhere in the crowd, someone let out a high laugh.

"Rumple!" Belle hissed from next to him, Rumplestiltskin just smiled, unashamed.

Pausing to briefly glare into the crowd, Regina continued with her announcement:

"So, to get into the spirit of Valentines Day, Mr Boss has requested that the listed dorm houses" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "participates in some form of Valentines celebration"

"Oh my God" Ruby nearly giggled. From next to her, Peter chuckled.

At the head of the crowd, Regina started listing off dorm houses:

"The house that will be in charge of organising a Valentines Bake Sale: Dame House"

Snow White gasped delightedly. She loved cooking! Getting involved in a bake sale would be just _perfect _for her!

"The house that will be in charge of organising a sale of Valentines Merchandise" Regina smirked "Darq House"

Belle almost laughed out loud at the look of abject horror on Rumplestiltskin's face.

"Like hell" he muttered.

"And finally, the house that will be in charge of decorating our College with Valentines Day decorations" she glanced down at her list, and when she saw the name for the spoken task, it was like a lump of lead had fallen into her stomach, so that when she said the name, she spoke in monotone:

"Mills House"

Unrelentingly, Regina's audience (those who didn't belong to Mills House) exploded into laughter.

Regina turned around, and glared at the Dean sitting behind her, vowing that the next time she accepted a task from him, she would read the damn fine print!

OUAT

The next day, the Fairytale College students were put to work with their tasks. All over campus the girls of Dame House could be seen selling cakes with red icing, and gingerbread biscuits in the shapes of hearts. The girls of the Mills House could be seen putting little cupids on ceilings and chains of paper hears with arrows going through them on the walls, and even the boys of the Darq House were selling cards, flowers and cuddly toys to various students and teachers.

All of the boys, except Rumplestiltskin Gold.

It was common knowledge that Rumplestiltskin was a renowned seller of merchandise, selling illegal computer programmes to those who were desperate (or stupid) enough to buy from him for very reasonable (ish) prices.

However, that did not mean that he was willing to stand at an outdoor stall like an idiot and try and sell some over-stuffed crap to idiotic punters.

"Mr Gold, those are your fellow students you are talking about" Mr Boss told him. When Rumplestiltskin had refused point blank to sell any Valentines crap, he had been summoned to the Deans office.

Rumplestiltskin smiled tolerantly at the little man "Mr Boss, I am quite aware of who I speak" he said calmly.

The Dean sighed at the nineteen year old "Mr Gold, it is a requirement of _all _students of the Darq House to sell Valentines Day gifts. This includes you too"

"Yes, because everyone would be so upset if _I _didn't try to sell them anything"

"Mr Gold-" the Dean tried, starting to sound exhausted, but Rumplestiltskin had reached his limit.

"Mr Boss, surely you know that it is no secret that many students of this College are, ah" he let out a soft chuckle "A little afraid of me. Do you really think they'd even come near a merchandise stall if they saw that _I _was standing behind the table?"

For what seemed like two, very long minuets, Mr Boss just stared helplessly at who he called The Gold Boy. When those minuets had passed, he wordlessly waved him out of his office.

"You can go, Mr Gold" he sighed. Rumplestiltskin nodded his thanks, and walked out of the office door.

As he walked down the corridor, he looked around at all of the ridiculously tacky Valentines decorations that were put up yesterday, the stick on hearts that had been put on the walls were so vibrantly red they almost hurt his eyes, the chains of hearts that pan along the tops of the walls, and he knew that if he cared to look up as he reached out to open a set of double doors, he would see a load of honest-to-God _cupids _just waiting to come loose from their pins and fall on someone's head.

Smirking at that image, Rumplestiltskin opened the double doors.

Only to cry out when a shower of paper cupids fell over his head as he walked through them.

"What the Hell?!" he roared whilst someone above him gasped. As he furiously brushed the idiotic decorations off of him he looked up to see who had dropped them in the first place.

And he groaned. _Oh, of course..._

"Milah?" he said, his tone irritated while he looked upwards.

From the top of a small ladder, Milah Jones looked down at him, her eyes wide and a hand covering her smile.

"Oh my God, Rumple I'm so sorry!" she giggled "I didn't expect anyone to come bursting through the door! Are you O.k?"

"Yes" he said snippily "Hard as it is to believe, I think I might just survive the savage attack of the paper cupids"

Milah laughed at his irritated quip. Still smiling, she bent down, and Rumplestiltskin could feel her gentle fingers in his hair.

He flinched away from her "What _are _you doing?!"

"You had a cupid in your hair" said Milah, lifting it in front of him "I was just getting it out. I'm sorry, did that overstep some boundaries?" her own voice sounded snappish. Clearly, she had not forgotten the last conversation they'd had.

Neither had Rumplestiltskin.

"Yes" he nodded. Milah rolled her eyes, putting a pin in the elastic loop of the decoration.

"So, were you doing here? You have an appointment with the Dean?" she asked, starting to smile again.

"I wasn't aware it was any of your business what I was doing here" Rumplestiltskin responded, and Milah sighed as she reached over to put the cupid on the ceiling.

"You know, eventually you're gonna stop being so snappy with me"

"And why is that?" Rumplestiltskin asked, and Milah grunted as she leaned forward a little further to reach the section of ceiling that was not already covered in decorations.

"Because, I-"

It all happened very fast after that. Milah had reached forward just a little further to pin up the cupid, when suddenly the ladder wobbled. She gasped, trying to regain her balance, but the surface toppled, her feet slipped out from under her, and with a cry she fell off of the ladder-

-And into the strong, if slightly wiry arms, of Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin grunted at the impact, momentarily staring down at the fallen box of cupids (which were now scattered around the floor) before the warm weight of a body in his arms drew him to look down at Milah.

She was staring at him, her breath coming in quick, shocked little pants through her lips, her chest rising with each one. Her arms were curled around Rumplestiltskins shoulders, and he shivered when her fingers touched the skin on the back of his neck.

For a brief moment, Rumplestiltskin was reminded of another time he'd held her like this, back before her eyes had started to wander, before there had been a Killian Jones, when he had been the only thing she'd cared for.

For that brief moment, he remembered what it had felt like when he'd held her body in his arms.

His own breathing was coming heavier from her weight. As he stared back at her, she wetted her lips:

"Th-thank-you" she said breathlessly, and as though her words had broken some sort of spell, Rumplestiltskin pulled his arms out and let her legs drop to the floor. He watched her curiously as she brushed herself down.

"Thank-you" she said again, her voice a little more controlled. Rumplestiltskin lifted a hand, palm outwards.

"No matter" he said, fighting to keep his own voice even. Not an easy task when Milah just kept staring at him.

Before the situation could get anymore awkward, Rumplestiltskin, thoroughly confused about what in the hell had just happened, walked out of the building.

And by the time he was gone, Milah had the biggest smile on her face.

OUAT

**Welcome to The Offical Website of Lovers Lane! The Number One Restraunt For All Couples, Old and Young! Click Below To Place a Reservation!**

As the sun set on another day at Fairytale College, Maleficents slender fingers flew over the letter keys on her laptop, quickly filling in the size of the party (two people) and the time and date for her reservation:

**Time: 8:00pm**

**Date: 14/02/13**

She clicked **"Enter" **and waited for the details to go through and confirm her booking. A devilish look came to her face when she read the words:

**Time and Date Accepted! Please Enter The Name Of Your Party:**

With a low chuckle, Maleficents expert hands once again flew over the keyboard, filling in the name for her "Party"

**Name of Party: Daniel Hay**

Grinning, Maleficent lifted a finger over the "Enter" key to confirm her booking. If all went to plan, then by this time next week, Regina Mills would be miserable, and Maleficents revenge would be complete.

But then, just as she was about to stab the confirming button, there was a knock on her door and Gene Glass walked through the door. He was hiding something behind his back.

"Hey" he grinned and Maleficent had a smile on her own lips as she spun her chair to face him.

"Hi Gene" she rose up and leaned forward to kiss him, but surprisingly he raised a hand and stopped her.

"Wait!" he said, looking extremely excited "I have something I want to give you first"

Maleficent gasped innocently "A gift? For _me?" _

Gene nodded excitedly "Yeah! Close your eyes"

After a teasingly suspicious look, Maleficent obliged, and moments later the delicious scent of flowers was entering her nose.

She opened her eyes and gasped. Underneath her chin was a huge, beautiful bouquet of white roses.

"Oh my God!" she laughed delightedly "Gene, they're beautiful!" she said, and this time when she leaned forward to kiss him, Gene didn't stop her.

"But, Valentines isn't for another six days" she said as she took the roses. Gene just shrugged.

"Yeah well, these are being sold all over campus and I figured: Screw Valentines, if I'm gonna spoil my girl then I'm not gonna wait six days, I'm gonna do it now!"

Maleficent smiled a huge, happy smile and threw her arms around him in a loving embrace. Gene's chin was gently tucked into the crook of her neck, and he just so happened to glance behind her at her computer.

Maleficent felt him stiffen "What's wrong?"

Gene didn't say anything, and she pulled away to see that he was looking, not at her, but at the lap-top on her desk.

_Crap._

"Ah" she bit her lip "Yes, that-"

"Why are you making a reservation for Daniel Hay at Lovers Lane?" Gene asked in monotone. He still wasn't looking at her.

Fearing the worst, Maleficent started to blurt out an explanation:

"Gene, listen it's not what you think!"

"No no, I think it's exactly what I think" he said, his voice dangerously calm as he finally looked down at her "I've seen this sort of thing before"

Maleficent frowned "What are you talking about"

"Oh, for Gods Sake, Maleficent! I was the lap dog of Regina Mills for over a year. You think I don't know a plot for revenge when I see it?" he suddenly snapped.

Maleficent stared at him, stunned "Gene, I-"

"Maleficent, you know you can't do this" he said. Perhaps his tone was meant to be soothing, but the words he spoke had the opposite effect on the blonde. She pushed him away fiercely.

"Can't I?!" she shouted "Why not?!"

"Because it's wrong!" Gene yelled back, and that was when Maleficent saw red. Feeling a fury that threatened to explode out of her and burn everything in sight.

"Wrong?!" she repeated in a roar "You want to know what was wrong, Gene?! Being Goddamn arrested for something I didn't do! Being stuck in jail for _weeks _while some Bitch is on the outside _laughing _at you! But hey, I can see why that wouldn't seem wrong to you" she sneered "After all, you were the one who planted the stuff on me, weren't you?"

Gene stared at her. He was completely silent, and his fists were clenched with emotion.

Almost immediately, Maleficent regretted what she said, she badly wanted to say that she was sorry, that she hadn't meant it, to beg him to forgive her for her vicious words.

But Maleficent Pyro didn't beg, she never had, and she wasn't about to start now.

"You should go" she whispered, and she turned away so that she wouldn't have to see him walk out.

She jumped in surprise when she felt his strong arms around her waist, pulling her body into his chest and pressing his lips into her temple.

"W-what're you-"

"Maleficent, I understand what you're going through" he said, and whatever she was about to say immediately evaporated from her mind as he whispered in her ear.

"I've seen this before, the desire for revenge. I know what it looks like and I know what it can make people do" he sighed, his breath fluttering though Maleficent's curls "I know what it can turn you into, if you let it"

"She tried to wreck my life" Maleficent whispered venomously.

"I know, I know love. But if you do this, are you really any better than her?"

Gene waited as Maleficent fell silent, feeling her hands resting on his. He started to worry when she pulled his hands apart, but that worry disappeared when her lips captured his, her tongue probing until her opened for her. Once he got over the second of surprise, his hands wrapped around her waist again, and hers were running though his short hair, he moaned as his fingers trailed over her back.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart, and Gene saw that Maleficents blue eyes had darkened to an almost violet colour with desire.

"You're right" she said, her breathing ragged "I am better than her"

After she said that, a smile of pure, proud joy overtook the boy. His hands rose to her neck, fingers splaying out to the back of her head.

"So...you're not gonna do it?"

Maleficent shook her head, her own smile on her face "I don't want to be like her, Gene"

Gene's smile widened "I'm so proud of you" he said, a hand caressing her cheek as he pulled her in for another kiss

And for the rest of the night, Gene Glass showed Maleficent how proud of her he truly was.

**_So? What do you think? Please read, review, and I'll try and get the next chapter up and running soon. Spoiler alert: Valentines Day, and more on Ruby's tutoring!_**


	7. I Did It Again

_**Guys, I did it again.**_

_**For those of you who read the first part of this two-story fic, you may remember when I accidentally got a couple of...dates wrong and had to re-write a chapter. Well *sigh* I bloody well did it again, Valentines Day in the Schools Out! World was closer than I thought, and I have now rectified this mistake.**_

_**I'll be uploading the next chapter as soon as it's done, but it might take a little longer as I clearly need to take a lot more care with the freaking time-line!**_

_**MissiB x**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5. 10 Things I Hate About You does not belong to me, either (I. Freaking. Wish)**_

_**Gonna warn you now, this chapters long. Enjoy!**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel-Chapter 7

So. Here they were. Back in the doctors office, Snow White with the strange goo on her bulge and squeezing James' hand so hard he though his bones might explode.

Not that he could blame her though. She was now fifteen weeks pregnant, that meant that today was the day they would fond out the sex of their baby.

As the sonogram that revealed the baby once again flickered up on the screen, Snow White's breathing started coming slower and heavier as though she was trying not to hyperventilate, her grip on James' fingers tightened, and he tried not to let her see him wince.

"There it is" the doctor said, and James was stunned to see that the fetus looked less like an alien and more like a, well, _baby._

"Oh my God..." Snow White whispered. With an eager smile on her face, she lifted her head and looked at the doctor.

"So?" she said, barely contained anticipation in her voice "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah, come on!" James said, his own eagerness threatening to overwhelm him "What is it?"

The doctor smiled, his scanner device rolling across Snow White's skin.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby girl"

James' hand clenched underneath Snow Whites. The shock of the news slamming into his mind so hard he though he might pass out.

But then it passed, and when he once again looked at the sonogram machine-at the picture of his _daughter-_he was left with nothing but the warm feeling of delight.

"Emma"

James looked down at Snow White when she whispered. Her face was covered in happy tears, the eyes that were staring back at him were shining so bright they looked like emeralds, and the smile on her face was so full of joy James almost gasped out loud.

"Emma?" he repeated, and Snow White nodded. A small frown of worry on her forehead.

"Yeah...is that O.k?" she asked timidly.

Lowering his head, James placed a tender kiss to her forehead "It's perfect"

He raised his head again, looking at the sonogram machine once more "Hi Emma" he said, his voice starting to crack.

Snow White laughed "Oh James! Don't start crying _again, _or I'll have to tell all of your friends on the Football Team what a big baby you are!" she giggled.

James forced a laugh He knew she had meant it teasingly, but when she mentioned the Football Team he felt his euphoria drain away.

To come to the scan he'd had to miss yet another football practice, and despite him trying to reason with his team the last time he'd been gone, he knew they were gonna be pissed at yet _another _ absence from the team captain.

He hadn't told her any of this, of course. How could he? His Snow White had _enough _to deal with without having to listen to his piddly-ass problems.

"Oh James" she was saying now, her own voice catching as she looked at the sonogram "She's going to be so beautiful"

James chuckled "Of course she is, look at who she's got for a mother"

When Snow White smiled at him, he knew by the warmth in his heart that this moment, being with the one he truly loved, was worth all of the pissed off football players in the world.

OUAT

He had never told anyone this, but Daniel Hay hated being poor.

You wouldn't think it to look at him, you'd probably see a nice kid with a crappy job who took everything in his stride, including not having a lot of money. You would be right of course, because although he hated it, he rarely let it get to him.

But then came the days like Christmas, birthdays, Valentines Day, and as he walked past all the Valentines Stalls on campus on the day before Valentines, he was reminded once again that he was too damn poor to get anything special for the people he cared about, like Regina.

_"Oh sweetie, it's O.k!" _she had reassured him _"I don't need any fancy gift for Valentines, all I care about is you" _

It still depressed him though, watching as people bought flowers and cakes from George Spencer and Ella Boyd, knowing he could never afford anything-

"Daniel Hay"

Daniel jumped, he had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed when a girl with very blonde, very curly hair appeared in front of him. She was looking at him with a small smile on her pink lips.

Daniel frowned. She looked familiar "Maleficent Pyro?"

"At your service" she said, sweeping her arm out as she bow.

Daniel stood up a little straighter, his eyes narrowing "You're the one who's been threatening Regina"

He watched as Maleficent stiffened at the accusation. She straightened up, a solemn look on her face:

"I know" she sighed "God, Daniel don't I know_" _she said, her face so guilty it sent a twinge through Daniel's heart.

The twinge was suspicion "Look, I'm leaving now" he said, trying to move past her.

"No, wait!" Maleficent cried, grabbing his arm desperately "Please listen, I came to you because I'm _sorry!"_

"Then tell it to Regina" Daniel sniffed, pulling his arm out of her grip and trying once again to walk away, and this time she moved right in front of him, blocking his path.

"I can't tell it to Regina, she would only think it was part of some..._plan!" _her arms flickered upwards in a ridiculous gesture "It's why I came to you, Daniel. I knew a simple apology wouldn't be enough so...I organised something that could day it better than words. Something that could help _you_"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Daniel said harshly "You honestly expect me to believe that you've just changed your mind? I know what people like you do"

He pushed past her, aiming once again to walk away, to not fall for the tricks of the little-

_Sniff. _

Daniel stopped in his tracks. Did she just...?

Daniel turned. Maleficents shoulders were hunched, and one hand looked like it was covering her face, her torso was shaking slightly as though she was...

_Crying._

Slowly, Daniel walked back to the girl, gently touching her shoulder when he could reach. He felt her jump, and when she sharply turned her head to him, Daniel could see the tears that fell down her cheeks, making her look bizarrely vulnerable.

"Uh..." Daniel was a little at loss here "Are...you O.k?"

Maleficent nodded, wiping the tears away from her eyes "Yeah, it's just...Oh God, it's just...I never meant to become this person!" she cried, gesturing at herself wildly "Someone who lived for revenge! Who couldn't be trusted...I was just so angry at Regina for what she did to me that...I think I... _lost_ myself in it!" she said, shaking her head at the sky. Her hands lifted to her face as she once again started to sob.

When she felt Daniel's hand on her shoulder, Maleficent looked at him through her fingers. She was pleased to see that he was looking down at her with eyes that were full of pity.

"What's the thing? That you did for Regina?" he asked, and Maleficent smiled happily, blinking rapidly as though she was holding back more tears.

"I-I booked a table for you both at that posh restaurant Lovers Lane, do you know it?" he nodded "Good, it's on Valentines Day at 8:00 pm. I put the reservation under your name"

As she spoke, she pulled something out of her pocket, and Daniel saw a gold credit card in between her fingers.

"You know, this kind of kills two birds with one stone. I can make up for what I did, and you can take out Regina like...I know you want to"

Daniel nearly jumped. How did she _do _that?!

Maleficent was still speaking "The numbers 0761. But keep _that_ to yourself!" she joked.

As Daniel hesitantly took the card, Maleficent smiled contently. She could barely contain her excitement when he put the card into his pocket.

He looked up at her "Thank-you"

Maleficent shook her head "No Daniel, thank _you" _she breathed. With a grateful nod, he turned around and continued walking down the campus grounds.

And as a result, he didn't see it when Maleficent took her cell phone out of her pocket, dialled a number, and lifted the device to her ear.

"Hello? Mrs Mills? I have some information about your daughters whereabouts this Thursday. Oh, believe me Ma'am, this _does _interest you!"

OUAT

Valentines Day. The most romantic day of the year was upon the College, and all over campus girlfriends were opening gifts from boyfriends, boyfriends were opening gifts from girlfriends, and the few lonely hearts were beginning the day by opening Valentines cards from their mothers.

Unfortunately for Peter Lupus, it was a day for him that began with a screech:

"_Tomorrow?!" _he screeched at his Animal Studies teacher, Mr Tillman "You want this paper in by _tomorrow?!"_

"Mr Lupus" Mr Tillman said wearily "I told you before that I wanted your paper on wolves in by the latest deadline!" leaning against his desk, he stared down at the black-haired boy "That deadline was a _week ago!"_

"Look, I've already done half of it" Peter tried "I know it's a stupid idea but...can't I just give you the half I've done, and then work on the rest over the weekend?"

"No, Lupus!" Mr Tillman said, almost laughing at the suggestion "You cannot! I want this paper in by _tomorrow,_ or you'll officially be failing Animal Studies!"

"But...I've had Football Practice! We've got a game next month and I've been covering for James Nolan as Captain! And it's Valentines Day!" Peter cried "I have plans with my girlfriend and if I have to have this stu-if I have to have this very important paper in by tomorrow then-"

"Then you'll have to cancel your plans, and work on it tonight" Mr Tillman finished for him. He sighed regretfully at the horrified look on Peters face "Let this be a lesson to you, Lupus, you can't ignore your studies just because you've got a roaring social life"

_Oh, you wanna see roaring? _Peter thought venomously _try the reaction I'm gonna get when I tell Ruby I can't take her out tonight!_

OUAT

_Hmm...Red?... Or white?...Red?...Or white?..._

Jiminy Hopper hovered over the Valentines merchandise stall (run by the oh-so-happy about it Jefferson Hatter and Victor Whale) that was set up outside of the dorm buildings, wondering which colour roses he should get.

_The white ones look fresher...but then again, knowing her she'll probably like the red ones..._

"Oh for Gods-listen, Cricket, are you gonna buy anything, or not?!" Jiminy jumped when Whale snapped at him, quickly stammering that he would like a bouquet of red roses.

"O.k" Hatter nodded as Whale passed the chosen roses to him "That's $10"

"Hey! Jiminy!"

As Jiminy passed the money to Hatter, he looked up at the sound of his name. He felt a jolt of surprise when he saw Ruby Lucas walking towards him, a nice smile on her face.

Jiminy smiled back at the girl who, a few around one month ago, he had barely known. When he had first heard that he was going to have to tutor Ruby Lucas on her history he had...well, safe to say he hadn't been happy about it. He had only known Ruby through reputation, and had guessed her to be some sort of self centered, fluffy-headed ditz who liked to put it about around the College.

But as he'd gotten to know her, he'd realised that he had been very wrong. During the tutoring sessions he'd discovered that Ruby was actually pretty clever, she was nice, and over the past few weeks he'd seen that there was more to her than just "The Girl Who Put's it Out" He even found himself, on several occasions, enjoying her company.

"Oh, hey Ruby!" he greeted his tutoring charge, glaring at Hatter a little when he coughed a laugh.

Ruby appeared oblivious "Who're the roses for?" she suddenly grinned "You got a special girl, Jim?"

"Ha!" Whale laughed scornfully. Like Jefferson, he was also ignored:

Jiminy shook his head, lifting the roses so that they rested more securely in his arms "Afraid not. These are actually for my mom" he shrugged self-consciously "My, uh, my dad's pretty useless with stuff like this and, uh, my mom get's really crabby when she doesn't get flowers for Valentines"

A little astounded, Ruby stared at him "So you buy the roses-"

"And send them with my dads name, special order. It's no big deal" he shrugged again "I do it every year"

"Oooh!" Ruby squealed, smiling delightedly "That is so _sweet!" _

"*Momma's Boy!*" Hatter coughed, and Whale laughed merrily.

That stopped pretty quickly when Ruby sent them a look that would've melted the polar ice caps in double-quick speed.

Ruby looked back at Jiminy, and saw that he was looking self conscious once again. Absolutely hating The Mad Hatter (as some of the students called him) and Whale, she reached out and gently touched his forearm.

"They're beautiful, Jiminy" she smiled "I bet they're gonna make your mom love your dad forever!"

Jiminy chuckled, _yeah right _"Thanks Ruby" he said, starting to smile himself "So, uh, I take it you have plans with your boyfriend tonight?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Ruby nodded eagerly, and Jiminy watched-a little amused-as she launched into the big night she had planned with Peter Lupus:

"First he's gonna take me out to dinner, then we're gonna go see a movie-"

"Are these two ever gonna leave?" Jefferson whispered to Victor. The blonde watched Ruby babble and Jiminy nod along with what she was saying. He shrugged helplessly.

"-And then we were gonna go to firefly-oh, hang on a sec" Ruby's babbling cut off when the song "Material Girl" started coming out of her pocket. She dipped a hand into it and soon had the phone pressed to her ear:

"Hi baby!" Ruby happily squealed into the phone "This is so weird, I was just talking about you to Jiminy Hopper, and...Wait, what?...Oh"

Jiminy watched Ruby as her happy, bubbly expression slowly melted away, her shiny brown eyes loosing their sparkle, her bright red lips drawing out of their smile and into a straight line of sadness, her happy mood evaporating with every "Oh" that came out of her mouth.

"Well why can't you just do it at the weekend?" Ruby was saying, starting to sound pissed "Well, if you have to work, you have to work it's _fine_ but why tonight?...Oh my God, _seriously? _What the hell is his problem?!...Oh _Peter..._No, I was _not _gonna yell at you!...No I _wasn't!" _she sighed, rubbing a hand over her face "Yeah, I understand. I guess I'll see you when I see you...Bye" she sighed, and she slowly closed the phone.

Jiminy was at a loss. Was he supposed to say something? Not for the first time in his life, he wished he knew _something _on how to talk to girls!

In the end, he didn't have to say anything.

"That was Peter" Ruby said, tapping the phone against her palm "He's uh, he's got some paper that's due in tomorrow and he uh, he can't take me out tonight after all" she pocketed her phone, looking uncharacteristically depressed.

"Oh" was all Jiminy could say.

Ruby's chuckle was mirthless "So, I guess that's my Valentines Day ruined" she said, not looking Jiminy in the face.

Jiminy frowned compassionately "Surely you do something with one of your friends?" he asked, and Ruby shook her head.

"They're all going out with they're boyfriends tonight. I guess I'll just...hang out in the dorm" she shrugged again, starting to turn away from him "I'll see you tomorrow, Jiminy. Next tutoring session?"

Jiminy just nodded, wishing he knew what to say to comfort her, but she was already walking away from him, her shoulders hunched as she walked down the campus path.

As she walked away, Jiminy Hopper stared after her, his swell of pity only growing at her sad, disappointment-filled walk.

_Poor girl, _he thought solemnly _N__o-one should be alone on Valentines Day._

OUAT

That night, Belle got ready for a night she had been looking forward to for weeks now.

Valentines Night.

She stroked her best blue eye-shadow over her eyelids until they made her eyes pop with colour, put red lipstick onto her lips, and delicately sprinkled blusher over her cheeks. Once that was done, she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out the perfect garment for the occasion: It was a deep, glimmering blue with a low neckline and a hem that fell to the floor, her arms were left bare until she wrapped a light blue shawl around them.

Belle looked at herself in her full-length mirror, making sure that her dress hung just right on of her curves. Suddenly, she leaned forward with a frown, and gasped, _she had almost forgotten..._

Quickly, Belle walked over to her dressing table where she opened up her mahogany jewelry box. She sifted her fingers through the necklaces until she found the one she was looking for and clasped it around her neck.

"There" she said, patting the beautiful rose pendant Rumplestiltskin had given to her on her nineteenth birthday into place on her neck. She smiled at her reflection, and slipped on her brand new navy heels onto her feet.

Still staring into her reflection, a small flicker of paranoia hit. Had she overdressed? It was rare that she went to a fancy restaurant, and she didn't really know how high the bar was set on dress code. What if people looked at her like she was _insane?! __  
_

Belle tugged at the dress, wondering if she should change, but at that moment there was a knock on her door and Belle knew that she had run out of time.

Pulling the shawl around her shoulders, she nervously walked over to the door and threw it open, throwing all caution to the wind.

And a huge, happy grin spread across her face.

It was Rumplestiltskin, of course, but never as she'd never seen him before! Perhaps Ruby had taken him shopping again because he was wearing the sharpest black tuxedo she'd ever seen him in, the white shirt underneath it was crisp and fresh, and there was a black silk tie around his neck.

As well as the suit, there was also his face. His cheeks were smooth like he'd freshly shaved, his hair was slicked back so that it didn't fall over his face (making him look devilishly handsome in the process) and his brown eyes were sparkling as, like Belle,a very pleased smile grew on his face.

"You look beautiful" he breathed, as though in awe, and a faint blush came to Belle's cheeks.

"So do you" she giggled "I-I mean, you look handsome! You look..._so _handsome" she sighed, her eyes shamelessly travelling up and down his body.

Rumplestiltskin's grin became cocky, and he leaned forward to take her hand in his, pressing his lips to it in a gentle kiss "Why, thank-you, my lady"

Blushing deeper, Belle giggled again, and Rumplestiltskin devilishly grinned at her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Belle nodded vigorously, and together, they left the dormitory.

OUAT

_Knock Knock_

"Oh God!" Regina groaned, frantically pulling on her other black high heel "He's early!"

Before she opened her bedroom door, Regina glanced at herself in the mirror once more. She was wearing a tight black dress-she loved the way black suited her-that reached her knee's, with sleeves that stopped just past her shoulders. She was wearing her ring necklace again, the gold and silver metal glinting in the light.

After smiling smugly with her red lips at her reflection in the mirror (God, she was hot!) she turned the smile to the door and pulled it open, where she was met by the handsome form of Daniel Hay.

"Wow" he breathed, lifting his hands to her before letting them fall to his sides "Regina, you look...wow!"

Regina smiled modestly "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself" she said, and she wasn't wrong. He was dressed in a cream button shirt that was partially open at the neck, revealing a lower part of his neck that made his girlfriends flesh tingle. On his legs he wore a pair of dark black jeans that showed off the muscles in his legs, and his skin bore the scent of a lemony cologne.

Regina lifted her grey-shadowed gaze upwards to see that Daniel was looking at her much in the same way that she was looking at him. Wordlessly, Daniel cocked his head to the bottom floor.

"So, shall we go?" he said, and Regina nodded, allowing him to take her hand.

"Alright, but you have to tell me where you're taking me!" she ordered. Childishly, Daniel made a zipping motion across his lips.

"Absolutely not, it's a surprise!"

"Oooh!" Regina pouted _"Please?" _she wheedled, almost batting her eyelashes before her boyfriend laughed.

"Nope. This is something I've organised just for you and I want you to be _surprised!" _he drew out the last word and gently pulled on Regina's hand "Come on, the sooner we get there, the shorter you have to wait. We have to be there by 8:00"

_Oh God, please tell me I did not just rhyme..._He silently groaned.

"Tease!" Regina teased, and allowed him to pull her down the stairs, and out of the dorm house.

OUAT

"And you're _sure _I'm not overdressed?"

"Belle, you have never looked more stunningly beautiful. How could anyone deem that as overdressed?"

Belle giggled. They had just left her dorm and were making their way to Rumplestiltskin's car, and Belle was still worrying about her clothes.

"Are you _sure__?" _she wheedled. Sighing, Rumplestiltskin snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his.

"Oh Belle, do you need me to _prove _to you just how perfect you look?" he sang, causing Belle to squeal scandalously and grab his wandering fingers as they trailed _lower_ down her back. He smirked cheekily as she opened her mouth to tell him off, but just at that moment the beauty collided with something-or _someone-_and gasped as she reached out to stop them from falling.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Rumplestiltskin watched as Belle frantically helped the person up "Are you al-"

Belle's words stopped in her throat once she saw who it was she had collided with. Rumplestiltskin knew she had seen her a couple of times around campus, and only knew what she looked like from the one time Rumplestiltskin had pointed the girl out to her.

Milah.

_Dammit!_ He thought furiously _What does she do, just follow me around?! _

"No, no it's fine! No harm done" Milah was reassuring her, her dark hair flying in front of her face as she straightened up. Rumplestiltskin noticed she had outlined her eyes so that they looked even bigger and browner, and she'd straightened her hair so that it fell around her shoulders like silk.

_Wait, silk? _he incredulously repeated in his head _since when have I cared about how her hair looks? Or her eyes for that matter?_

But of course, he knew when. Ever since he'd caught her from that ladder, and held her in his arms again. A small fact that he'd...uh..._neglected _to tell Belle.

Meanwhile, Belle herself had narrowed her eyes at Milah, her arm snaking though one of his so that her grip was almost vice-like. Rumplestiltskin nearly smiled, _oh my sweet, possessive Belle..._

"Oh, hey Rumple" Milah was saying with a smile. A smile that he did not return.

"Milah" he stated stonily "What the hell are you doing out here?"

A hurt look planted itself on Milah's face "I...well, if you must know..." she threw her bare arms out, looking regretful "I had a date for Valentines, and I...I got stood up"

"Oh, you poor thing" Belle said, with a warmth in her voice that Rumplestiltskin saw did not match her eyes. He smiled again, thinking that she'd been hanging around with him for too long.

Milah shrugged "I know" she sighed "And I got all dressed up and everything..."

It was then that Rumplestiltskin noticed what Milah was wearing, and he could've sworn that, completely against his will, his stomach jumped into his throat.

The dress she was wearing was a long, tight, silvery-grey garment that clung to her luscious curves and had a sinfully low neckline, so low in fact that, as she twitched the evil neckline to straighten it, he could actually see the ripe edges of her-

And that was when Milah lifted her eyes to his.

Rumplestiltskin felt a surge of panic, his eyes widening as hers told him that he'd clearly been caught. He tore his gaze away from the lecherous girl and tried to focus on Belle.

Speaking of whom: "Well, that's too bad" she was saying, her arm tightening a little Rumplestiltskin's "Look, not to seem rude, but Rumple and I have plans, and we _really _don't want to be late!"

"Exactly" Rumplestiltskin added (was it his imagination, or did his voice sound a little...higher than usual? _Oh, Goddamn it!_) "We must be going"

"Oh, of course" Milah nodded understandingly, her eyes still on Rumplestiltskin as she moved into the dorm area (brushing his arm as she did so, and he suppressed a shiver) "So sorry, I didn't mean to keep you"

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine" Belle said with a sweet smile, and, determined to get as far away from his ex as possible, Rumplestiltskin pulled Belle away from the dorms until Milah was out of their sight.

"Call me paranoid" Belle said, her voice hard as she looked over her shoulder in Milah's direction "But I do _not _like the way she was looking at you!"

Rumplestiltskin let out a long, high laugh, perhaps he let it go on for a little too long because by the time he had finished, Belle was giving him a strange look.

He sighed "Oh Belle..." and stopped in the middle of the path. Resting his hands on her arms, Rumplestiltskin leaned in and kissed her sweetly on her lips, one of his hands sliding upwards to cup her chin, she then tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart, and Rumplestiltskin rested his forehead on hers, memorizing her deep blue orbs as he softly spoke:

"Sweetheart, the way she was looking at me is _why she's here. _I know that, love, and I swear to you I will _not _fall for her deceptions" he swore, briefly wondering who he was trying to convince. Her, or himself.

Gazing into his own chocolate brown eyes, Belle smiled and softly kissed his lips "I know" she whispered "I trust you"

OUAT

"Oh my God!" Regina gasped when she saw where it was Daniel had brought her. They were stood just outside of his chosen attraaction, and Regina was stunned by the decorative lights that surrounded it, the beautiful roses that decorated it, and the wonderful vibe she got just by being there. The whole thing just felt so..._romantic._

After several minuets, Regina re-discovered the use of her tongue "But...how could you afford all this?"

Daniel shrugged, gently taking Regina's hand "Well...I had a little help" he confessed. Automatically, Regina's eyes narrowed.

"What?! Who from?!"

"Hey, hey!" he took her other hand, turning her face towards his "Listen it doesn't matter who I got the help from. What matters is" his hands slipped up her almost-bare arms, warming them against the cold "We are going to have a _wonderful _night"

Regina looked anxious for another minuet, but eventually she let her worry pass her by. If this mystery helper caused her love any problems, she knew _exactly _ how to deal with them.

So, taking in a deep breath, Regina let her anxieties fade, and together she and Daniel walked closer to enjoy the wonderful treat he'd created for her.

OUAT

Cora Mills was a busy woman. She had spent a lot of time getting her worthless, weedy husband off his ass and into a very well-paid business (a job he only got thanks to _her _influence) and she put a lot of effort into making sure that her family reached the very top of the social ladder. As she very well knew, appearance was _everything._

This was why she had absolutely _no time _for her daughters failures or-God help her-mistakes. Mistakes like a certain _bus boy..._

A bus boy! What in Gods name had that girl been _thinking?! _Was she _trying _to have her family name dragged though the mud?

"Lovers Lane" the restaurant that Maleficent girl had said her daughter would be at 8:00-One of the many things Cora prided herself on was her punctuality-was just a few steps away. Cora quickly parked her car and walked down to the brightly lit restaurant's door. She saw to her distaste that the door was surrounded with massive chunks of roses, the sickly smell of them almost made the hard woman gag.

To rid herself of the smell-and to stop whatever silly _romance_ her simple-minded daughter had gotten herself into-she walked into the restaurant, where she was quickly met by a penguin!

Oh no, wait, it was just an overly fancy waiter.

"Madame, may I help you with your coat?" the young man asked politely. Cora waved him off.

"Oh, no thank you, dear" she said with a gracious smile "I'm not here to dine, I'm here to speak with my daughter. Can you tell me what table she is at?"

"Yes, of course" said the waiter. He quickly moved over to the check in pedestal and picked up what Cora could only assume was the reservation book.

"Can you tell me your daughters name?" the waiter asked. Cora told him, and he scanned the names in the book. After a few minuets he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid there's no reservation under that name"

"Oh" Cora laughed freely, disguising the frustration she now felt at the stupid little man as she quickly tried to remember the name of Regina's...the name of that _boy, _that Maleficent had given her earlier that day.

"My mistake. Could you try Daniel Hay instead? I believe he is the one my daughter is...with"

"Of course" once again the waiters head dipped, and this time (Cora was pleased to see) his finger quickly stabbed on one of the pages.

"Ah yes, Daniel Hay. He and his girlfriend-"

"She is _not _his girlfriend" Cora interrupted shortly, giving the waiter such a glare he quickly looked away for fear of being roasted.

"Of course not, I apologise. Anyway, Mr Hay and his...friend, are at table 12. Shall I bring her to you?"

"Oh, no thank-you" Cora was smiling again "I'm sure I can find her myself" and she then strode into the dining area of the restaurant.

Discreetly, Cora looked around the the tables that were filled with couples for Valentines Day, on some of them she saw College students she recognised from those insufferable Visitation days. As she looked around, trying to find her rebellious daughter, she saw that in the center of each table there was a place-card with a number printed on it on a miniature pedestal. How helpful.

Quickly, she found Table 12.

It was on a balcony-type floor, and the table was facing away so that, while she couldn't see Regina, she could see the back of the boy she was with. He was wearing an expensive tuxedo, and he had long, slicked brown hair that fell a little past his neck.

Long hair. Cora hated him already.

With dignified but fast steps, she walked across the lower floor, up the rising slope that led to the "Second Floor" and up to the table where her daughter (who was now merrily laughing. Hm, Cora would soon put a stop to _that_) was sitting. She then clamped a hand down hard on her _boyfriends _shoulder.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" she growled as Daniel Hay turned to face her.

Except...wait a minuet...this wasn't the boy she'd been told about. She _knew _this boy, and he was definitely no diner worker.

"Excuse me?" said Rumplestiltskin Gold, looking up at Cora in complete confusion "I think you might be mistaking me for someone else, Mrs Mills"

Like his clothing burned her, Cora retracted her hand, looking up at the other chair to see, not Regina, but instead a very pretty (and very confused) girl with brown curls and blue eyes.

Cora felt humiliation burning through her skin, she felt every eye in the restaurant fixed on her and she tried with every particle of her being to still look dignified.

She brushed herself down, and nodded to Rumplestiltskin and his date "I apologise it, ah, it appears I have made a mistake" she said calmly, and as she swept out of Lovers Lane, still feeling the gaze of a thousand diners on her, she made a vow that somehow, some way, that little Pyro girl was going to _pay._

OUAT

"Well, that was weird" Belle commented after Cora Mills had stormed out. She raised an eyebrow when Rumplestiltskin started chuckling "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, dearie" he said, his voice shaking a little "But, I do believe I've figured out why Regina was so generous this afternoon"

"Ah" Belle nodded, starting to smile herself as she watched after Cora again "That is just so..."

"Isn't it just?" said Rumplestiltskin, glancing down to see Belle's now empty plate "Do you want dessert?" he asked her, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a gold credit card. He twirled it between his fingers "Courtesy of Maleficent Pyro?"

Belle's answering smile was vixen-like "Yes please"

Rumplestiltskin grinned, and clicked his fingers for a waiter.

OUAT

"Oh my God, was that Cora Mills?" said Snow White, watching with wide eyes from the first floor as the woman herself stormed out of the restaurants doors.

James frowned "I...yeah, I think so. What the Hell is she doing here?"

"I have no idea..." Snow White said slowly. She stared after Regina's mother for a second more, and then turned her attention back to her steak dinner (which she'd somehow managed to get pickles with)

"Anyway" Snow White said to James after she'd swallowed a bite, careful not to spill any crumbs on her long (loose) lilac dress "How're things going with you on the football team? Ella told me you guys have a game next month"

At the mention of the football team, James' throat constricted and he thanked God that he wasn't eating or drinking anything at that moment. He smiled tightly at Snow White and took a gulp of water.

"The football team? Yeah, the guys are fine. We're up against the Sirens again so, you know, I'm working them pretty hard"

"Oh James!" said Snow White, rolling her eyes and taking his hand over the table "You shouldn't make them work so hard! You beat the Sirens once, you can do it again!"

James forced a chuckle, cutting up a piece of his own steak and shoving it in his mouth so that he didn't have to answer her. He knew he couldn't put it off forever, he knew he had to tell her eventually or she'd get suspicious. But not tonight, this night was all about them, out on the most romantic day of the year while their daughter grew inside her belly.

So to tell her now that he'd been kicked off the football team due to lack of commitment would definitely _not _be...Appropriate.

OUAT

"_LET ME LOVE YOU, BA-BY, LET ME LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"__  
_

Ruby watched enviously as Patrick sang his heart out to Kat Stratford from her lonely position on the living room of her dorm houses couch. The place was nearly empty due to Valentines, and any others who had been left behind had chosen to ride out their depression in their rooms.

As Patric was chased by security, Ruby dipped her hand into a large bag of cheese-coated chips and stuffed them into her mouth. Screw carbs, she thought, she was depressed and she was gonna eat whatever the hell she wanted!

_Knock Knock_

Ruby frowned, pausing the film and checking her watch. It was almost 10 pm, who the hell was knocking on the door? Curfew had been pushed forward until 1 am, so who would be here _this _early?

Assuming it was a girl who was back from her date, Ruby brushed her crumb-covered fingers over her shirt and-preparing to see a young couple wrapped rapturously around each other-opened the door.

"Jiminy?!" Ruby squealed , her eyes widening in surprise when she saw the red-head. He was carrying a bag over his shoulder and he was looking at her with a frown on his forehead.

"Hey Ruby...you've kind of got cheese on your face"

Blushing violently, Ruby licked her thumb and brushed off the cheese off of her cheek.

"Sorry" she mumbled, leaning against the door frame "I, uh, I wasn't expecting company"

"Oh, sorry" it was Jiminy's turn to go a little red.

They both hovered there for a long moment, waiting for one of them to say something. Finally, Jiminy opened his mouth.

"Listen I...I know you were hoping for a big night out with Peter, and I know how depressing it can be to be alone on Valentines Day so...so I was wondering if, maybe, I could try and cheer you up?"_  
_

"Oh!" Ruby blinked. Cheer her up? What did he mean...She glanced at the bag over his shoulder...oh God...

"Listen, uh, Jiminy...I like you a lot, and I know you're a good guy, but I'm with Peter, and I don't think-"

"Woah, woah, wait a second!" Jiminy cut her off, his eyes widening behind his glasses "Ruby! When I said 'Cheer you up' I didn't mean...Pinocchio's got a date tonight and I thought maybe I could come here and hang out here with you! I swear!"

_Oh. My. God. _Ruby just wanted to melt into the ground and never emerge _ever.__  
_

Furiously blushing once again, she waved the Cricket into the dorm, apologising perfousely as she did so. Jiminy tried in vain to fight off a small laugh.

Ruby glared at him "So Jim, what's in the bag?"

"Aha! What's in the bag, my friend" he said with a knowledgeable smile "Is the cure for any lonely heart on Valentines Day. We studied it in psychology and, according to legend, it's an old remedy that took hundreds of years to find"

"Oh my God, seriously?" Ruby stared at the bag as he rummaged around inside it, wondering what there could be within the material.

"Oh yeah, since it was discovered it's been prescribed by doctors all over the world, and it has a 99.9% success rate" Jiminy told her, pulling the mystery cure out of his bag.

And then burst out laughing at the look on Ruby's face. It was a massive box of chocolates.

"Oh, you bastard!" Ruby playfully swiped at him, but she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her throat. Still laughing, Jiminy ducked away from Ruby's red-nailed hand and threw himself down on the sofa, the triumphant grin still on his freckled features.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby joined him, shoving her bag of chips to one side and reaching for the D.V.D remote.

As she pressed play, Jiminy broke open the chocolates and his companion quickly grabbed the biggest one in the box, giggling at Jiminy's glare as she bit into it.

"So, what movie is this?" he asked as Kat walked into Patricks detention room. Ruby stared at him in disbelief.

"Jiminy Hopper, if you have no idea what this movie is, you and I are not gonna be friends for very long!"

Jiminy laughed at her again before what she'd just said reached his ears. Cautiously, he looked over at her.

"So...are we friends then?" he asked tentatively. Ruby blinked at him again, slowly nodding, a kind look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we are" she smiled, and they then settled back to watch the T.V screen just as Kat Stratford flashed her soccer coach.

**_O.k guys, it happened again. Another chapter that took me for-flaming-ever to write! I hope this was worth the wait as I have literally lost all feeling in my fingers (I'm typing this with my nose, guys!) _**

**_Read, review, and look out for chapter 8! Will Meddling Milah finally get her claws into Rumplestiltskin? Will James tell Snow White he was kicked off of the football team? And will we ever find out what Daniel and Regina did on their Valentines date? (Yes...it's in the next chapter...) stick around for the next installment, and you'll find out!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5_**

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel-Chapter 8

The next morning was Friday, and Milah was up at 8:00 in the morning. Usually she didn't have any lectures until 10am, so on Fridays she liked to get try and get a lie in.

But getting a lie in is a hard thing to do when someones father calls you up first thing in the morning just so he can scream at you:

_"YOU HAVE BEEN THERE FOR OVER A MONTH NOW, JONES! _WHY _IS RUMPLESTILTSKIN STILL DATING THAT FRENCH GIRL!?"_

Milah winced away from the phone. She was holding it away from her ear but she was pretty sure that by the time this conversation was over her ears were going to be ringing.

"I'm sorry, Mr Gold! It's taking longer than I thought" she mumbled into the phone, rubbing her tired face to try and wake herself up.

_"Do I need to remind you that, should you fail in your task, you will _not _be getting your £50,000?" _Mr Gold hissed. Milah's grip on her cell phone tightened.

"No Mr Gold, you most certainly do not" she said, the words coming out like bullets.

_"Good" _said Mordred Gold, his voice more calm and soothing _"Then you'll understand why I want to see some results...by the end of next week"_

"Next _week?!" _Milah shrieked, nearly dropping her phone "Mr Gold, that's going to be impossible!"

_"Oh, but Milah" _Mr Gold cooed _"Surely it can't be too difficult for someone with your...talents"_

Milah's mouth popped open in an offended _pop! _But, rather than be so stupid as to retaliate, she simply glared into the piece of pink plastic in her hand.

"Mr Gold" she snipped "If you want this done, you're just going to have to be patient! Break up Rumplestiltskin and French by next week? That's impossible, but if you give me the time that I need, I'll have torn apart that relationship beyond repair!" she said, her voice throbbing with malicious delight.

There was a long pause in which neither Gold nor Milah spoke, then, on the other line, she heard Rumplestiltskin's father click his teeth:

_"You have until the semester ends. If my boy is still seeing that..._girl..._by Easter, then you will get _nothing!"

"The end of the semester, you say?" Milah responded, cockiness lilting her voice. That was _more _than enough time!

_"Yes. Can you do it?"_

Milah sniffed derisively down the phone "Mr Gold, last night your son was staring at my rack like it was the Holy Grail, I _assure _you, I can do it"

And once she had put that pleasant image in the old mans mind, Milah cut off the call, and began to get ready for what was going to be one hell of a day.

OUAT

When Daniel Hay woke up on the morning after Valentines Day, the first thing that he was aware of was a pair of lips on his.

Automatically, he responded to the plump, blood-filled sections of flesh. They were soft, and surprisingly gentle.

The second thing he was aware of was a slim, slender-fingered hand resting on his chest. Smiling under the pair of lips, he took the hand in his and gently ran his thumb over the fingertips. The lips that were still moving with his opened in a giggle, and Daniel finally broke away so that he could prop himself up on one elbow and look into Regina's dark eyes.

"Good morning" he said, his voice still thick with sleep, and Regina swept her hand up from his chest so that the briefly touched his cheek.

"Good morning" she said, her white teeth showing in her smile "You know, I don't think I actually thanked you for last night"

"I think the events of last night beg to differ" he teased, laughing when Regina smacked him on his bare arm.

"I'm serious!" she said, and then gazed at him fondly "Daniel...That boat-ride on River Nostos was so wonderful, the lights, the roses, the _dinner..." _she trailed off, caught up in her memories of the lanterns that were hung each low branch of each tree on the rivers path, the roses that decorated the bottom and sides of the boat, and the candlelit dinner for two that had awaited them at the end of their journey.

Daniel smiled at her sweetly, lifting his hand so that it held her cheek, his fingers threading in her hair "Well, I wanted you to have the best. You know, seeing as you weren't gonna get a fancy dinner at Lovers Lane"

Regina laughed, briefly dipping her head as it lifted through her body, she then she brought it back up "Oh yeah..." she giggled, and after a moment Daniel joined in.

After Daniel had received his...uh..._gift _from Maleficent, his suspicion had risen once again, he had seen the "Fake Cry" thing more times than he could count, and so he had gone to Regina with her story. As Maleficent had predicted, Regina had suspected that it was part of some terrible plot for revenge:

_"Daniel, we can't take this reservation" _she'd said _"Even if she did forgive me, Maleficent would _never _do anything like this for me! She's up to something!"_

Daniel had agreed with her, and decided that they wouldn't take the reservation. But, it had seemed like such a _shame_ for a night at such a good restaurant to go to waste...

Once Regina had stopped giggling, she noticed that Daniel too had a smile on his face "Do you think Rumplestiltskin and Belle had a good time with our reservations?"

Regina shrugged "I don't know, but I think whatever Maleficent had planned there for _me, might _have put a dampener on the evening" and she giggled again. Rolling his eyes, Daniel pulled her in for yet another kiss.

_Knock Knock _

Ignoring the door, Regina moaned softly as Daniel's hands started to trail over her body, her kisses became harder, and she pushed herself closer-

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Get lost!" Regina broke away to yell, and with an almost feral growl she crashed her mouth on her boyfriends once again-

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock-_

"Oh my God!" Daniel cried loudly, and Regina almost whimpered when he furiously tore himself away from her, donned a dressing gown, and yanked the door open.

Regina then yelped and clutched Daniel's bed sheets around her. Stood at the door was Rumplestiltskin.

"Gold!" she cried out of both anger and embarrassment and she and Daniel glared at him when they saw the imps lips curl into an amused smirk "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The smirk still in place, Rumplestiltskin reached into his pocket and brought out a gold credit card. He held it out to Daniel and the boy begrudgingly took it.

"I just thought you might want your property back" he said innocently "Sorry if I..._interrupted _anything. I'll leave you now"

He turned to leave, but just before he could walk away Daniel called out his name:

"Gold! Wait a minuet!"

Rumplestiltskin turned back, an eyebrow slightly raised in the same confusion that Regina felt as his prolonged presence "Yes?"

"Last night" Daniel said, looking Rumplestiltskin dead in the eyes "While you and Belle were at dinner, did anything...Weird happen?"

Mystification had overtaken Regina when she'd first heard her boyfriend call out Rumplestiltskin's name. But now, as he asked him that seemingly strange question, understanding dawned on through her.

The same thing seemed to occur to Rumplestiltskin, because his eyebrow lowered and his lip curled once again.

"Well...now that you mention it, your young friends mother-" he pointed at Regina (who was still clutching Daniel's sheets around her) "-Did stop by whilst me and my Belle were dining. Appears you were right about Maleficent after all" he said to the sheet-covered girl, and he finally departed.

After Daniel closed the bedroom door, and turned to see Regina staring at the opposite wall with an expression of furious disbelief, her fists clenched on the sheets that covered her.

"My mother?!" she growled "She told my _mother?!"_

"Regina" said Daniel, coming over to the bed and putting a hand on hers "Regina, it's fine-"

"No it's not!" she snapped, she then squeezed her eyes shut and let out a long breath of air "I'm sorry...it's just, I can't imagine what my mother would do if she ever found out about us"

Daniel didn't respond after Regina said that. The statement had caused something to occur to him, and he wondered if he should say anything.

"...But, you're going to tell your parents about us eventually, aren't you?" he asked hesitantly._  
_

Regina stared at him, her heart wrenching with sudden fear "Daniel..."

"Regina" Daniel said when she didn't finish the sentence "You can't let your parents scare you into-"

"It's not my parents, it's _her" _she cut him off desperately "She thinks...one's trajectory is to keep moving up in life and-"

"And I'm down" Daniel finished sulkily, and Regina shook her head.

"_She _believes that! Daniel, I know better!" she nearly cried, lifting his chin to meet his eyes "I _swear!"_

After several long, agonizing moments had passed, he sighed in submission, and brought his head forward to chastely touch his lips to hers. He then climbed out of the bed and started to get dressed, with Regina following suit.

"Listen, I..." Daniel sighed "I don't want to push you or anything, but you _will _tell them about us eventually, won't you?"

As she pulled on her dress from last night, Regina stared at him for a long time. After the long wait, Daniel finally saw her nod:

"Of course I will. As soon as the time is right"

OUAT

"Remember students, your exams start in a couple of weeks!" called the Business lecturer, Mr Stefan Light (who was also the father of Aurora Light) as his students walked out of his lecture hall "So start studying hard!"

Maleficent barely heard him. She was too busy burning with a raging anger that coursed through her veins like the fiercest poison, the strength of it making her want to lash out and destroy anything that dared cross her path, like that little..._girl, _Regina Mills!

Stupid, intuitive, smug-as-you-like Regina Mills!

After her Valentines date with Gene (he'd taken her to a seriously slushy romance movie that she'd been dying to see) she'd woken up the next morning and immediately checked her messages on her phone machine, and one of them had been from Cora Mills.

A very angry, very bloodthirsty, Cora Mills.

She had roared on and on for about ten minuets straight about how Maleficent was a vicious, attention seeking little liar, and if she ever got her hands on her then she was going to wish she had never been born! Oh, and there was the small matter of Regina, who, as Cora had so vehemently hissed, was to be left alone by the evil little liar, and God help her if she ever did anything that could drag her daughter down even further than she's been brought!

And, as if that wasn't just the _cherry _on top of the whole situation, Gene had woken up in her bed, heard the entire message, and that had led to a massive argument that ended with Gene storming out in just his pants, claiming that he never wanted to speak to her again.

_"You told me you didn't want to be like her! You lied to me, Maleficent!"_

Fiercely, Maleficent blinked, fighting off the moisture that suddenly sprung up in her eyes at the memory of that terrible morning. He hand't tried to contact her since then.

And it was all Regina's fault. Her and her damned bus-boy! She should've known that the idiot would've immediately gone running to his mistress! How could she been so stupid as to have not seen it?!

And now, because of Regina, because of her own damned foolishness, all was lost.

But not for long.

OUAT

The locker area was deserted. The way Rumplestiltskin preferred it, one thing that really riled him were idiots hovering over him as he collected his things from his locker.

So he wasn't very impressed when, after he slammed his locker shut, English lit textbooks in his bag, he turned to see an idiot hovering over him.

And not just any idiot. Milah Jones.

Rumplestiltskin felt something in his throat freeze at the sight of her. She was wearing a tight, low cut (why did _all _of her shirts have to be low cut?!) black shirt, a short, dark grey skirt that showed off her long, toned legs, and on her feet she wore black high heels.

"Getting in another look, Rumple?"

Milah's low, sultry voice snapped his head away from her body (dammit, what was _wrong _with him?!) and he frantically tried to fill his head with images of Belle as Milah placed a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side.

"You know I caught you looking Rumple" she said, a slow, seductive smile spreading across her face "Last night? In my silver dress? You could barely tear your eyes away..."

"I know what you're trying to do" Rumplestiltskin hissed, pulling his arm away when she tried to touch it "So I suggest you get the hell away from me!"

A look of hurt overtook Milah's smile, and that was soon replaced with a sudden boldness "How can you say that, when I _know_ that you felt it too!"

"Felt what, dearie?"

"That there's something between us now!"

Rumplestiltskin threw his head back and laughed, it was somewhat hysterical and was his last-ditch attempt to disguise the stress and loss of control he was now feeling.

"Oh my dear, there is _nothing _between us, and there never will be" he said venomously, and Milah cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she said snippily, and the smile was suddenly back in place "I bet you haven't been able to get the image of me in my dress out of your head _all night" _

She whispered the last two words, and Rumplestiltskin saw that somehow, without him noticing, she had moved closer to him. He swallowed, and tried a sneer:

"It was Valentines Day, dearie. I had better images than _you _to concentrate on"

Instead of retreating, Milah chuckled breathily. She reached out to touch him again, and Rumplestiltskin batted her hand away.

"Stop it!"

"You know you don't want me to" she said, and he frowned, anger and a flicker of...dare he admit it? _Fear, _starting to stir within him.

"Get away from me, Milah. While you still have a chance"

"I know you want me, I saw the way you looked at me" she moved even closer so that she was almost at his ear, and before he could flinch away she had whispered into his ear "And I want you too"

Rumplestiltskin froze, and he had to fight to keep looking stony and fierce rather than let his jaw fall open in shock. _What had she just said?_

No. It was a trick. It had to be

But before he could tell her as much, Milah, catching him completely off guard, gripped his shoulders and slammed him against the lockers. He cried out as the knobs of locker combinations dug into his back and looked down at Milah to yell in anger, but his breath caught and made him incapable of speech when he saw how close she was, so close he could smell her musky perfume and feel the warmth of her flesh, the same warmth that seeped through the hands that were still clutching his shoulders. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath on his skin, causing an unforgivable shiver to go through him. He was powerless as the girl leaned in towards him, her light pink lips coming ever closer to his own thin ones...

Suddenly, a flash of Belles own ruby red lips threw itself in front of his eyes, of them pulled back in a smile as he made a quip, pouting a little as she slept, puckering as she leaned in to give him one of her sweet, sweet kisses...

_"No!" _he roared at Milah, pushing her away with such force she stumbled back several steps, looking comically shocked at what he had just done.

Breathing heavily, Rumplestiltskin glared at her "Leave. Now"

Her own breathing slightly heavier, Milah stared back at Rumplestiltskin, her gaze piercing his own more than he would care to admit as she looked into his eyes.

"I could give you more than that French girl ever could, Rumple" she said. Rumplestiltskin didn't respond, except for a warning stare when she dared to take a step towards him "But you already know that, don't you?"

She then turned and walked away. As soon as she was out of the doors, Rumplestiltskin breathed a sigh of relief, his heart hammering inside his chest over what had just happened. Trying not to dwell on it, he turned to walk out of the opposite exit.

And his relief immediately evaporated when he saw Regina Mills standing by the exit doors, an amused, surprised smirk on her face.

OUAT

"Oh, my, _God!" _Regina gasped.

"It's not what it looks like" Rumplestiltskin hurriedly told her.

Regina just kept grinning "Do you think Belle will believe that?"

"If you tell her-"

"Oh come on, Rumple, do you truly think I would do that _again?" _

Regina laughed at the dubious look he gave her, and then inclined her head to the double doors Milah had just walked out of "Who is she?"

Rumplestiltskin didn't answer her, and Regina's smile started to fade "Come on, Rumplestiltskin. In payment for me keeping quiet on the matter?"

"Her name is Milah" Rumplestiltskin said, and it was clear that he was not comfortable with the lack of control he suddenly appeared to have "We briefly dated in high school, and now it appears she wants to come between me and Belle"

"Really?" Regina's tone was sarcastic "What gave you that idea?"

"I believe my father sent her here. He doesn't exactly, ah, _approve _of Belle" said Rumplestiltskin, his eyes briefly flickering away from Regina so he missed the sudden look of discomfort on her face.

After a long, thoughtful silence, Regina said something that summed up both of their situations:

"It appears that some parents will do whatever it takes to force their children onto a path of their choosing" she muttered, and Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but nod in agreement.

OUAT

"No way! How did you manage to get her to do _that?!" _Philip gasped, staring in awe at the boy opposite him.

Arthur Pendragon shrugged nonchalantly "One thing you need to know about women, my friends: With a combination of Valentines Day and around...five Margaritas, _anything _is possible!"

"I don't believe it" Thomas said, shaking his head. He was with a few of his fellow football jocks-Arthur Pendragon, Philip Night, and Gaston Rose-in the College cafeteria, and somehow they had gotten onto the topic of how Arthur had spent his Valentines Day with his girlfriend, Guinevere Serf.

Arthur looked over at Thomas, insulted by his statement "What do you mean _you don't believe it?! _It happened!"

Thomas just shook his head, lifting a bottle of water to his lips "I just don't"

But that was a lie, everyone knew that Arthur had a thriving reputation with women, just as they knew that he was so very easy to wind up, and who was Thomas to deny such an opportunity?

"Yeah" Gaston chipped in, throwing Thomas a knowing glance as he picked up on where this was going "You'd have to have _game _to get a girl to do that!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I have game!" Arthur shouted indignantly his face starting to go an angry shade of red. Philip, Gaston and Thomas cracked up when several heads turned their way at the noise.

Shaking his head, Thomas looked away from the arguing boys and carelessly glanced around the room.

Where he met the eyes on one James Nolan.

He was sat a couple of tables away from the jocks with Snow White, a tray of barely-touched food in front of him. He had appeared to be deep in conversation with his girlfriend until his eyes had locked with Thomas', and they automatically became uncomfortable as James sent him a curt nod and went back to his conversation with Snow White.

A terrible feeling of guilt came over who used to be James' best friend. He had just stood there on Wednesday as James was told that he was no longer Captain of the Royals, he'd done nothing as his friends face had fallen and his body had sagged, more crushed than Thomas had ever seen him.

After he'd left, Thomas had gone to him and begged him to just _tell _the guys what was going on. But, always the chivalrous night in shining armour, James had refused, claiming that there was no way in hell that he was going to do that to Snow White.

Thomas had tried for hours to convince him, but to no avail.

But...If Thomas couldn't convince him, maybe _someone else _could.

Someone like the love of his life, who he knew had no idea that her boyfriend had been kicked off of the football team.

"Hey Tom, where're you going?" said Philip as Thomas rose out of his seat. He turned and faced his confused friends:

"Look, guys" he said "I know Peters a good football player, and maybe he's a good Captain, but he's not as good as James. We need to get him back"

"What?" Arthur frowned, he then looked over until he saw James, and his frown smoothed into a look of understanding "Thomas, we know he's your friend, but we've talked about this. We have a game next month and we need a captain who's fully committed"

"James is fully committed!" Thomas told "And I'm gonna prove it!"

"Thomas, wait!" Arthur called after him, but Thomas was already moving towards James, and when he arrived at the table he started talking before James could even open his mouth:

"James, I really didn't wanna do this but we need you back on the football team" he said, and James' eyes widened in warning, glancing over at a very confused Snow White.

"What're you talking about Thomas?" she said, staring up at him. Thomas turned to her, blind to the daggers James was sending him.

"Snow, James got kicked off of the football team a couple of days ago" he said, and Snow White looked unbelievably shocked "Because he skipped some practices to take you to your doctors appointments and stuff, the team thought he was 'Lacking Commitment'" he air-quoted Arthur's phrase.

"Thomas, _Shut. Up!" _James growled, but the deed was already done, and Snow White looked madder than Thomas had ever seen her. She sharply turned her head to James.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said, her voice dangerously low.

But, before James could answer, Snow White had shot up in her seat, and was glaring furiously at the three boys who were sat two tables away:

"HEY! PENDRAGON! ROSE! NIGHT!" she roared, and the entire cafeteria fell silent as the boys in question-slightly stunned expressions on their faces-looked up at her.

"Snow, what're you _doing?" _James hissed, but Snow White ignored him:

"I HEAR YOU KICKED JAMES OFF OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM!" she screamed, her face even whiter with rage "WELL, THAT WAS A MISTAKE! YOU WANNA KNOW THE REASON WHY HE HASN'T BEEN TO YOUR DUMBASS FOOTBALL PRACTICES?!"

"I'm gonna kill you for this" James said to Thomas.

"You're entitled" he responded.

Meanwhile, Snow White was still screaming at the three footballers "BECAUSE HE'S BEEN GOING TO DOCTORS APPOINTMENTS WITH _ME, _BECAUSE I AM HAVING. HIS. _BABY!" _as if to emphasize her point, she lifted her baggy shirt, stopping before she uncovered her chest to reveal her stomach that was now swollen with the child inside her.

Arthurs, Philips, and Gastons eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their heads. The cafeteria was as silent as a grave as Snow White dropped her shirt and sat back down in her seat. Resuming the eating of her food as the entire cafeteria continued to stare at her.

In the midst of the long silence, Arthur coughed, and when he spoke, his voice was a little high:

"Hey, uh, James?" he said, and James tore his stunned, opened mouth gaze away from Snow White to look over at his old team-mate:

"Yeah?"

"You, uh, you wanna come back on the football team?" Arthur squeaked, and James and Thomas stared at him in complete disbelief for what felt like several minuets before James slowly nodded.

"Yeah. I'll, uh, I'll see you tonight!" he said, a surprised smile on his face.

Her mouth still full of the chicken sandwich she was eating, Snow White smiled too.

OUAT

The news of Snow White's pregnancy spread around Fairytale College like wildfire, and pretty soon there was not a student nor lecturer who didn't know the story of how she'd screamed the news to a cafeteria full of students.

Rumors had circulated of course, and Ruby discovered a very entertaining one right before she headed off to her tutoring session with Jiminy:

Peter had walked into her dorm room that night, his eyes wide as he moved towards her "Ruby, you are not gonna believe what I just heard about Snow White!"

"What?" Ruby asked, but she was pretty sure she already knew.

"She's pregnant! With James' baby! And apparently after she shouted it out to the _entire_ cafeteria, she shot a bunch of freshmen!"

Ruby laughed out loud, clutching her stomach as tears of mirth fell down her face "Oh Go...Peter! Do you _honestly _believe that?!"

Peter shrugged, dipping his hands into his pocket "Well, maybe not that she killed a bunch of freshmen but...is it true that she's _pregnant?"_

Ruby nodded. If Snow White was going to broadcast it to the whole world then there was no point in denying what she already knew, Peter let out a _whoosh _of breath.

"Oh my God...James must be so scared" he said "I wonder why he didn't tell me?"

"Snow White didn't want anyone to know" Ruby told him "I mean she _was _gonna say something when Regina found out-oh, _long_ story-but then it turned out that she was just trying to scare her" Ruby shook her head, glowering with disapproval "What a bitch!"

Unknown to Ruby, Peter was no longer listening to her, he was replaying the words she'd just said, the way she had spoken was like...like she'd already _known..._

"Ruby" he said, a questioning tone in his voice, Ruby looked up "Hm?"

"Did you...did you already know that Snow was pregnant?"

"Oh" said Ruby, suddenly looking like a deer caught in headlights "Uh, I guess so. Yeah"

Peter's mouth popped open in disbelief "Wha-and you didn't think to tell me?!"

"Snow didn't want us to tell anyone! The only reason she told _me _was because I got it out of her in a public bathroom!"

"Right!" Peter scoffed, and Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" she said, and one of Peter's eyebrows rose obnoxiously.

"It's just that I find it a little hard to believe that the most gossipy girl in the College would want to keep a secret from her own boyfriend, that's all" he shrugged.

Ruby's eyes flashed in anger, and Peter immediately regretted what he'd said. He opened his mouth to apologise, but she was already picking up her bag:

"I've gotta go" she said stonily "I've got a tutoring session with Jiminy. You know" her gaze towards Peter became-if possible-even harder "The guy who chose to spend Valentines with me because my _own boyfriend _can't keep up with his schoolwork?!"

"Ruby, I-" he started to say, but she had already barged past him, and didn't look back as she stormed out of the dormitory.

OUAT

The jock who threatened to beat him into a pulp in middle school unless he kissed his boot in Middle School. Humiliation in High School. Telling his parents about Belle a few months ago.

In every one of those moments, he had been scared, terrified even, but it was an unquestionable fact that none of the terrifying moments he had experienced even measured up to this one: Telling Belle what had happened at the lockers.

Oh God, what if she punched him? Or worse, broke up with him?! It was thoughts like this that was stopping him from knocking on her bedroom door, and kept him standing out there like a lemming.

_Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow._

Rumplestiltskin smiled as one of his beloveds favorite sayings floated into his mind. He slowly raised a fist, and knocked on the door.

He fought to control his breathing as he heard her delicate little feet hurry across her floor. When the door opened he could've sworn his palms had started to sweat._  
_

"Hey Rumple" Belle greeted him, and Rumplestiltskin had to wonder how she even knew it was him because all of her attention was fixed on the phone in her hand "You are not gonna believe what Ella just texted me! Apparently Snow White totally went nuts in the cafeteria and told everyone that she was pregnant!" she continued, pulling him inside the bedroom, still frowning at the phone as she did so "Is it true she stripped off and ran around the entire cafeteria naked?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed, the action relieving some of the tension he'd been feeling. He had in fact been in the cafeteria when Snow White had made her, _ahem, _rather loud announcement. He'd been dealing Candice Ginger a computer programme (another one that allowed the student to hack into their grades) when the former cheer-leader had started screaming at the football jocks. It had been very entertaining.

"I don't think _that _particular rumor is true, Belle" he sniggered, and Belle sighed mournfully as she put her phone back into her pocket. Was it Rumplestiltskin's imagination or did she look a little...nervous?

"Listen, uh..." she mumbled, glancing up at him briefly "I have to tell you something"

Glad for any reason to prolong the moment he had to tell her about Milah, Rumplestiltskin frowned curiously "Tell me what?"

Belle licked her lips, lifting her eyes to his "I kind of...knew. About Snow White being pregnant. For a while now"

Rumplestiltskin didn't say anything, a little surprised by this revelation. Belle? Keep a secret from him? Well, this was a break from tradition. Usually _he _was the one keeping secrets from _her._

Like a certain black haired seductress...

"...Sorry I kept it from you!" Belle was babbling helplessly, disturbed by his lack of reaction "I swear I would've told you but Snow White made me promise not to tell!"

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin leapt up, taking both of her hands in his he leaned forward and kissed her, cutting off her babble.

When they broke apart, Rumplestiltskin leaned his forehead against Belles, whispering: "It's O.k, you were just helping a friend. I'm not angry Belle. I love you, no matter how many secrets you have"

Belle smiled happily, pressing her red lips against his once again "I love you too" she said, and she pulled him into a warm embrace.

Rumplestiltskin wished they could just stay like this, that he could keep his mouth shut and she would never have to find out about Milah's advances, but now that Regina knew word would probably get out, and he didn't want Belle finding out that way.

So he sighed, and pulled away so that he could look into those beautiful sapphire eyes "Belle, there's something I have to tell you, too" he said, and when Belle's beautiful smile faded away, he felt something in his heart tighten.

"What is it, Rumple?" she asked, running a hand over his cheek. He paused to savor the sensation-so different from Milah's aggressive, inescapable grip-before answering the beauty's question.

"Milah..." he said, and automatically Belle's hand stiffened, her eyes starting to harden with worry.

"What about her?" she asked, her voice thick with ill-disguised fear.

Sighing again, Rumplestiltskin continued "We were alone outside of the lockers today...Milah came up to me and we...we started talking-well, arguing might be a better term actually-"

"Rumple"

"Sorry. Anyway, we were...conversing outside of my locker and then..." he stopped, Belle's eyes had grown fraught with fear and brewing assumption, her hand had fallen from his face and both were now clenched into fists.

"And then?" she repeated, her voice rising as she stared up at him.

Rumplestiltskin had never been more terrified in his life.

"She tried to kiss me"

Belle breathed out like that one sentence had dragged all of the breath out of her body, tears of shock started to well in her eyes and her fingernails were biting so hard into her palms it was a shock she hadn't already drawn blood.

Belle pulled her nails away from her hand. Oh, she was going to draw blood alright, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be her own!

"I-I pushed her away though!" Rumplestiltskin said in a rush. When Belle didn't respond he started to panic "Belle! I'm so sorry! Please believe me, I could never betray you that way, you mean more to me than-"

"Stop" she didn't raise her voice, but even a scream couldn't have cut off his words more effectively.

Belle took a deep, shaky breath, and when she let it out, she spoke in the darkest tone of voice, Rumplestiltskin didn't know whether to be afraid or turned on.

"Milah tried, to _kiss you?" _she said, almost growling in fury, and when Rumplestiltskin nodded, he could see her eyes darken with rage:

"Oh, I am going to _kill her!" _she roared.

_**Uh-oh! Looks like Meddling Milah's in trouble! Could this be the motive for a certain requested cat-fight between the two? And what about Maleficent? Will she go after Regina yet again, or will she leave her alone now?**_

_**...Well what do**_** you _think? _**_**Stick**** around for chapter nine, and please read and review this chap.**  
_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel-Chapter 9

The next afternoon, Belle strode through the campus, her steps were sure and fast, and her mind was fixed on one goal:

Milah Jones.

Slamming a pair of double doors open, Belle moved towards the College Library. She had heard from a couple of girls in the Mills dorm that Milah spent most of her time there, studying, so if Belle wanted to find her that would be the best place to look.

_Don't do anything rash, Belle _Rumplestiltskin had said last night after she'd threatened the girls life _Milah Jones is not worth getting expelled over._

He was right of course, and Belle knew that. But that didn't stop her from wanting to beat the little slut into the ground. She'd said as much to Rumplestiltskin, and he'd sighed wearily

_At least promise me you won't do anything that'll get you thrown out, Belle._

_I promise, Rumple._

As the library came into her sights, Belle remembered her promise, and she intended to keep it.

So she would just find Milah and tell her, calmly and simply, that if she ever went near Rumplestiltskin again Belle was going to throw her through a brick wall.

Finally reaching the library, Belle shoved the door open and walked inside. Almost immediately she spotted Milah, sat at one of the tables reading a Politics textbook, apparently so engrossed in what she was reading she didn't notice Belle approach until she said her name.

"Milah"

Milah glanced up, a quick look of surprise came to her face when she saw Belle standing above her, and looking none too happy.

"Oh, hi" Milah said politely "Belle, right? Rumplestiltskin's girlfriend?"

_YES!_ I'm _his girlfriend!_Belle wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She was in a library after all "Yes" she snipped "Yes. I am"

Milah frowned slightly at Belle's tone and put the book down, she opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something, but Belle, not wanting to give this bitch a chance to come up with some excuse, spoke over her.

"I know what you did yesterday. Rumplestiltskin told me" she said, and Milah's eyebrows shot up.

"Belle, I-"

"_No!" _Belle snapped, some of her rage coming through in her voice "I did _not _come here to listen to your _damn_ excuses, Milah! I came here to tell you" she lifted a finger "One thing" she placed one of her hands on the table so that she could lean forward, her eyes never leaving Milah's:

"Rumplestiltskin is _mine. _He loves _me, _not you, not anymore! So if you _ever _come near him again, I'm going to kill you" she leaned a little closer, the hand resting on the table curling into a fist as she glowered at the silent Milah "And if you ever, _ever, _try and kiss him again, I will _destroy _you! Do you understand?"

Belle struggled not to smile at the hilariously pissed off look on Milah's face. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips were tight, and still she didn't speak. Belle took that as her silent confirmation, and turned on her heel to walk out of the library.

And that was probably where it would have ended, had Milah not called after her just as she was about to open the door:

"Hey, Princess!"

Belle turned, an eyebrow raised. Milah was standing against the table, and her arms were crossed over her chest as she watched Belle.

"What?" she snapped.

Slowly, Milah started to smirk "I just thought _you'd _like to know" she mimicked Belle's earlier actions and raised one finger "_One thing"_

And then Milah uttered the most unforgivable sentence Belle French had ever heard in her life:

"_Your _Rumplestiltskin? He came on to _me!"_

Belle gaped at her, her jaw falling open a little in shock.

And anger, _oh, this twisted sonofa-_

Oblivious to Belle's boiling rage, Milah continued, staring at the ground and speaking in a tone tinted with false guilt:

"Look, it was by the lockers yesterday, and he came up to me and-"

Milah didn't get out anymore than that because, as she had been talking, Belle had marched right up to her, and once she got close enough she reached up and slapped Milah in the face as hard as she could.

OUAT

_Just knock...just knock on the door..._

Peter Lupus had been stood outside Ruby's bedroom for the past five minuets, trying to muster the courage to knock on the door and apologise for last night. He took a deep breath, lifted a fist, and let it drop with a hopeless sigh.

_What do I _say?! He frustratedly wondered, wishing for the thousanth time that he'd been able to do this over the phone last night, but of course he hadn't been able to do it because her phone had been switched off, and even when Peter had gone over to her dorm room at 9pm, she hadn't been in there.

_Probably still out with the Cricket _he'd thought to himself. Over the past weeks, Ruby had taken to spending time with Jiminy even after their tutoring hour was up, and although Peter would never admit it to anyone (least of all Ruby, or anyone on the football team) he had started to grow a little...suspicious about the amount of time Ruby had been spending with Jiminy Hopper. Practically every time she came back from a tutoring session she would be all "Jiminy this" and "Jiminy that" and "Jiminy is _so _helpful!"

And Peter would've been O.k with that (sort of) had he not learned that the Cricket had spent Valentines with _his _girl!

Peter sighed again. He thought Ruby was fantastic, and he didn't want to loose her to the nerd over one stupid fight, so he lifted his fist, shot it towards the door-

-And punched Ruby in the face.

"OW!" she screeched, a hand flying to her nose.

Peter's jaw dropped in shock "Oh God! Ruby I-"

"PETER?! WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled, so loudly that several girls curiously poked their heads out of their rooms to see what the hell was going on.

"OhGodRubyI'msosorry!" he cried, oblivious to the gasps of assumption as he followed her when she walked back into her room.

"Oh God..." Ruby groaned, walking up to her full length mirror and gently prodding her bright-red nose. She flashed a glare to Peters reflection "So, you wanna tell me why you just _punched me?!"_

"I didn't mean to punch you! I swear!" Peter hurriedly told her "I-I was just trying to knock on your door and you must've opened it at the same time!"

"Oh, so this is _my _fault?" Ruby said spitefully, gesturing to her nose.

"No! Oh God!" Peter pressed the bottoms of his palms to his forehead in despair "Jesus Christ, this was not how this was supposed to go!" he groaned.

Ruby didn't say anything then, and when Peter eventually removed his hands from his face once the humiliation had subsided, he saw that Ruby was watching him, her arms crossed over her chest, and looking slightly amused despite her sore nose.

"O.k, how was _what _supposed to go?" she said her voice annoyed and curious at the same time. Peter shrugged.

"Well, it was supposed to be me... apologizing to you...for being such an ass last night" he said, and Ruby's lips quirked, but judging by the way she was looking at him it wasn't good enough. Peter tried again:

"I was...unfair to you. I had no right to yell at you for keeping a secret for Snow White, she's your friend and I understand that"

Ruby's eyes became softer, and her arms loosened across her torso, but still she didn't say anything. Peter tried not to groan. _Might as well go in for the kill..._

"I was a baby. A huge, fat, whiny little baby who totally overreacted and really, _really _hopes that his girlfriend will forgive him for being such a babyish ass?"

He pressed his hand together as though in prayer, looking at Ruby beseechingly. Thankfully she laughed, and bounded forward to wrap him in a hug.

"O.k, O.k, you're forgiven!" she conceded, briefly pressing her lips gently to his.

"Thank God" Peter muttered when she pulled away "I was just about to get on my knees!"

"Oh really?" Ruby laughed, raising an eyebrow impishly as she pulled her arms away from his back "Well, maybe I-"

"Not a chance" Peter said, slamming his mouth against hers before she could finish. Ruby squealed and then giggled against his lips. As Peter deepened the kiss Ruby's giggles turned into soft moans and she clutched him tighter to her, Peters fingers started fumbling with the hem of her shirt...

Suddenly her phone started to ring, and to Peters displeasure Ruby pulled away and put her hand into her pocket to retrieve the device.

"Sorry" she apologised as she received the call, Peter just shrugged and watched Ruby talk animatedly to whoever was on the other line:

"Hey Belle! Guess what Peter just apolo-what?...wait, who did what?" Ruby suddenly gasped, her eyes growing impossibly wide and her hand slamming to her mouth "That _bitch! _I can't believe...wait, you did what?_..._you did _what?!..._BELLE! What the hell were you thinking?!" there was a long pause in which Belle's fast, angry voice buzzed through the phone, Peter only managed to catch words and phrases like "_She said...!" _and _"...Can't judge...!" _and _"We both know you would've done worse!"_

"O.k, O.k!" Ruby cried, waving an arm in front of her like she could cut Belle off that way. It seemed to do the trick as Ruby was soon talking again, her voice sounding very weary:

"O.k, I'm coming over and I'm bringing the girls...yes I am...yes I _am! _Where are you?...O.k, we'll be there in like ten minuets, my God, Belle!" she snapped and cut off the call. Peter knew his face was a huge question mark from the look she gave him.

"What is it?" he asked, and Ruby shook her head slowly.

"Oh Peter, you are _so _not going to believe this!"

OUAT

_Twenty minuets earlier_

The resounding slap reverberated around the entire library. All over the large room hushed conversations had halted, pages had stopped turning, and heads had lifted in the direction of Milah Jones and Belle French.

The shock of the slap passed quickly for Milah, and as soon as the pain of the strike sunk in, so did the rage that coiled in her stomach and spread throughout her body, tightening her form and making her breathing heavy, her eyes starting to flash with an anger that was barely kept under control.

Belle did not wear a look of regret or shock, despite the burning in her palm she still looked completely, almost terrifyingly livid, her red lips opened and only said one, venom filled word:

"Bitch"

And that was when Milah snapped and lunged at Belle, tackling her at the waist and slamming her onto the ground. Belle cried out on the impact and quickly raised her hands to defend herself but was unable to prevent it when Milah viciously grabbed her hair and slammed her head back to the floor.

Stars exploded behind Belle's eyes, and with a furious cry she looped her leg around Milah's waist and pulled so that _she_ was the one straddling _her. _When Belle began to claw at Milah's face, she shrieked and tried to catch her wrists, trying to stop her but not succeeding. It was like some super-strong demon had taken the place of this usually docile and gentle girl.

"Get off me, you crazy _bitch!" _she screamed, but Belle paid her no heed.

Amidst the fighting, a crowd had gathered around the screeching pair, gasping as punches were thrown and calling out words of encouragement as kicks were delivered.

"Oh my God!"

"GIRL FIGHT!"

"Someone get Ms Gohrm!"

"Someone call the cops!"

"_Someone get me a video camera!"_

"Oof!" Belle gasped. Milah had somehow wriggled one leg free and used it to kick Belle in the stomach. She fell off Milah's hips and leaned on her forearm as she tried to gasp in breaths, winded, little knowing that as she did so, Milah was standing and drawing her leg back, but by the time Belle finally looked up it was too late and Milah, her face trickling with blood from the cuts Belle had inflicted, had kicked her in the stomach as hard as she could.

"Ah!" Belle cried out again, her head was starting to feel fuzzy from being whacked on the floor, and she was clutching her stomach as Milah pulled her leg back again, breathing heavily as she prepared for another kick.

"You learned you lesson yet, you pathetic little skank?" she snarled "No wonder _your _Rumplestiltskin prefers _me!"_ and she kicked her leg out once again.

But that last remark had made Belle's anger flare up once again, clearing her mind and giving her strength. As Milahs foot came closer to her belly, Belle threw out her hands and caught the foot, holding it aloft and letting Milah wobble hilariously before she gave an almighty pull and caused her to fall smack on her ass.

_"OW!" _Milah screamed as pain reverberated through her spine, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it before Belle was launching herself at her and slamming her flat on the ground, holding her head in place by her hair-taking care to make sure she pulled on it-so she could lean down and whisper in her ear:

"Stay away from Rumplestiltskin, _slut!" _and she punched Milah right on the nose, causing her to scream in pain, sure she felt something crack. Milah snarled inhumanly and went to dig her nails into Belle's fury-flushed face.

Suddenly, a pair of hands were under her armpits, and Milah fought to free herself and finish what she started as she was tugged away from Belle the same time a pair of slender arms circled the smaller girls waist, pulling her off of her and keeping her restrained when she too fought to break free.

"No! I'm not finished with her!" Milah screamed as she struggled, above her there was a feminine grunt of exertion:

"Astrid!" said the voice to the horror-struck brunette holding a kicking Belle "We've got to get them out of here!"

"Y-yes, Rhuel!" squeaked Ms Nova, and, amidst the fighting girls and roaring crowd, Ms Gohrm and Ms Nova hauled Belle and Milah through the College, and to the Deans office.

OUAT

"Fighting in a library...I would never have thought...and one of the participants being a girl with the cleanest record...it's a disgrace!" Mr Boss did not look happy, glaring at Belle and Milah as he spat out words of disappointment and contempt. Belle and Milah were barley listening to him, Milah staring idly at the ceiling and her arms crossed over her chest as though this whole thing was just a huge waste of her time. Belle had her arms crossed over her chest too, but tightly, as though she was trying to restrain herself from either crying or launching her fists at Milah yet again, her eyes burning holes into Mr Boss' ugly brown carpet, glancing up only occasionally as he spoke.

"You'll both receive a form of punishment of course" he said solemnly, and when Milah sniffed insultingly, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Two weeks house arrest" he said, and both girls were finally staring at him, their eyes wide.

"What?" said Milah, and Mr Boss leaned forward and folded his hands over his desk.

"Over the course of the next two weeks, you two are not to leave this College, you are to remain within campus during all College hours and during weekends, and should you attempt to leave, you will be expelled"

"_What?!" _Belle gasped, her arms rapidly unfolding and slamming onto the sides of her chair "Mr Boss, I'm pretty sure you can't _do _that!" she said, and Milah quickly nodded in agreement, gaping at the Dean in horror.

Mr Boss just continued to stare down at them both "Well, I'm going to do it anyway!" he snapped, shaking his head in disgust "Fighting in the middle of a school...you two need to be made an example of!" he pointed a finger at them, and Milah had a sudden urge to rip that finger off. Who the hell did this bastard think he was?!

Belle, however, was just grateful it wasn't something worse. Sure, she was pissed with this punishment, but she didn't think Rumplestiltskin would ever forgive her if she got herself expelled.

Then she remembered the promise she'd made him. And broken. God, how was she going to tell him?!

Once Mr Boss waved them away (after suggesting that Milah should probably see the nurse about her nose) she and Belle walked out of his office, casting glares at each other as they walked through the door, and despite the stabs of pain she felt in her side, Belle had to admit that a small..._Thrill, _went through her when she saw the blood-speckled scratches on Milah's face, not to mention the fact that her nose was almost twice it's size and redder than a tomato.

Milah glared down at Belle in turn. The girls hair was a mess, and she was holding herself so that her weight was away from her stomach, but, unbelievably, there was no noticeable damage.

Not a word was spoken between the two while this was going on, and when Milah strode away from Belle, pushing through the double doors so she could leave, she left nothing but a malicious glare in her wake.

Belle just stared after her, the reality of what had happened ten minuets ago finally setting in and causing her to tremble. She pulled out her phone and dialed the first number that came to mind, just knowing that she needed to talk to someone, _anyone, _about all...this!

"_Hey Belle!" _came Ruby's perky voice "_Guess what Peter just apolo-"_

"Ruby!" Belle interrupted "I just did a really bad thing!"

OUAT

After Ruby collected her from the Deans office they retreated to the dorm house where they were met by Ella and Snow White, who both demanded confirmation on the rumors that mild-mannered Belle French had beaten the hell out of some girl!

"Yes, it's true" Belle sighed once they had all gotten to the privacy of her room, and Ella and Snow White gasped.

"_Belle!" _

"Oh my God! _You?" _

"Yes, Ella" Belle hung her head slightly "I just...I couldn't help myself"

"_Why?!" _Snow White cried disbelievingly, her hand jumping to her swollen belly as the action caused her to shift on Belle's bed, Ruby was standing next to Belle while she, Ella and Snow White sat on her floral bed-spread "I mean...God Belle, _why?!" _

"She made a move on Rumplestiltskin!" Ruby blurted out before Belle could stop her. She flashed a panicked look to her friend, but it appeared to be drowned out by Ella and Snow White's twin gasps of shock.

"No _way!" _Ella exclaimed, and Ruby nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, she totally tried to kiss him!" she said, her hands flying around her dramatically as the other two girls gazed at her, enraptured in this new piece of gossip.

"_Ruby!" _Belle pleaded, agonized. Ruby finally caught on to her friends discomfort and was silent, but the damage was done, and the gazes of Ella and Snow White turned to her, eagerly waiting for her to finish the story.

Belle groaned "Yeah, um...Last night Rumple told me that Milah tried to _kiss him" _her fists tightened "By the lockers. I only went up to her today to tell her to back off but then she said...she said..." Belle sighed, trying and failing to repeat the unspeakable lie Milah had told her. Snow White, Ella and Ruby watched her, waiting patiently.

And eventually:

"She said that _he _was the one who tried it on with _her" _

"BITCH!" all Ruby and Snow White shouted simultaneously, but Ella, instead of looking as furious as they did, was somewhat...pitying:

"Oh my...do you think it could be _true?" _she said without thinking, and no-one was really surprised that, when Belle snapped her head to her, she looked ready to give the blonde the same treatment she'd given Milah.

"No, Ella, I do not" she said simply, and Ella squirmed uncomfortably "Rumplestiltskin is the love of my life. I trust him completely"

Ella opened her mouth, supposedly to apologise, but before she could actually get the words out-as though by merely mentioning his name they had summoned him-Rumplestiltskin Gold burst through Belle's door, completely ignoring the other girls as he called the name of his love-"Belle!"- and rushed to her, shoving Ella off the bed (she landed on the floor with an "Oof!") as he moved to sit beside her, staring into her face worriedly.

"I heard about what happened with Milah" he said, and Belle fidgeted guiltily. He gently cupped her face in his palm "Belle, are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"No, no!...Well, yes, but not a lot!" Belle said hurriedly at the look on his face "I'm fine Rumple, I promise. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get into a fight with her but she said some things and I just-"

"I can only imagine, my darling" Rumplestiltskin said, smirking a little, and Belle gazed back at him gratefully, apparently completely forgetting that they were not alone in the bedroom until Snow White cleared her throat.

"So, I uh" she said, groaning as she lifted herself off of the bed "I guess we'll all be going then. Right girls?" she narrowed her eyes at Ella and Ruby. Both looked reluctant to leave what promised to be such a gooily romantic scene, but they mumbled their goodbyes and promised to see Belle later as they followed Snow White's lead out of the bedroom.

As soon as they were gone, Rumplestiltskin became more serious, the hand that rested on Belle's cheek falling onto her other hand as he scrutinized her.

"Belle, I need you to tell me the truth. Did Milah attack you?" his voice deepened with anger and Belle slowly shook her head.

"No" she admitted, wringing her hands a little "Actually, um...I threw the first punch"

Rumplestiltskin's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, technically it was a slap" she amended, not looking Rumplestiltskin in the eye until she heard his low chuckle. She looked up at him, confused.

"What's so funny?" she asked, and Rumplestiltskin was still smiling when he met Belle's eyes.

"Nothing, sweetheart" he said gently caressing her cheek once again "I just think I might be rubbing off on you a bit" Belle giggled self consciously, dipping her head only for Rumplestiltskin to place finger under her chin and tilt it back up "What did she do to prompt it?"

Belle's giggling immediately stopped, and she hesitated for just a moment. Would he be angry? Would he think that she believed her?

"She...Rumple, when I confronted her about the kiss...she said that _you _came onto _her" _she said.

Just as she'd predicted, Rumplestiltskin automatically tensed up, his hand fell away from her face and he wasn't blinking.

"R-Rumple, I swear, I didn't believe her!" Belle said, her hands flying to his shoulders and gripping tightly "I know it was all lies! I trust you Rum, I _swear _I do!"

"Belle, you know I would never..." he trailed off, his hands tightening on hers as they fell from his shoulders and into her lap, her fingers curled under his palms.

"I know that Rumple!" she said, and she leaned in for a kiss, Rumpelstiltskin's hand moving to the back of her head and pressing her closer to him as their lips met. Belle's lips soon opened and she sighed as Rumplestiltskin deepened the kiss, her hands moving up his thighs and then trialing along his chest.

Sensing where this was going, Rumplestiltskin knew he didn't have long before they were both incapable of speech, he broke away from her lips and moved his hand away from her head and to her chin, locking her blue eyes with his brown ones.

"Belle, you are everything to me. I love you, and only you" he said, and Belle smiled that joy-filled smile he loved so much.

"I love you too, Rumple, I don't know what I'd ever do without you" she said, and kissed him once more before they lost themselves in each other completely.

OUAT

After Ruby had left to go get Belle, Peter went to get something to eat at Stable Eating with Thomas and James, as they waited for their food to arrive, James started talking about their upcoming football match against the Sirens, which was dated one week after the exams started:

"We've gotta be on full form when we're facing the Sirens. We can't get distracted and we can't get cocky so we're gonna play on _all _of our strengths, so we'll have Phil and Gaston-"

"Jay, can't we just do what we did last time we thrashed them?" Peter said lazily, his cheek resting on his hand like he was bored. As James glared at the boy Thomas' gaze flickered between the two, staying silent.

"Peter" James said slowly "That is _exactly why _we need to be at the top of our game. The last time we played the Sirens, they had their asses handed to them. You don't think they're gonna wanna make us pay?"

When Peter failed to come up with an answer to that, Thomas coughed a laugh and grinned up at his friend.

"It's good to have you back, Captain!" he said, and Peter felt a twinge of envy. Just yesterday _he _had been captain of the Royals, and now he was just another player on the oh-so-flawless James Nolan's football team. Normally, Peter would've been hating James' guts right now, but all he had to do was remember that his sweet Snow White had had to scream herself hoarse to get him back on the team in the first place and any feelings of envy quickly dissolved.

"Hey, Peter!" called a familiar voice, and Peter grinned as he turned to see Ruby waving at him, a smile on her face and her red-streaked hair fluttering in the breeze as the door behind her closed.

"Hey Rubes" said Peter as she walked up to their table, nodding at James and Thomas as she sat down "So, how's Belle?" he asked, and automatically Ruby started to glow with gossip.

"She totally kicked that Milah girls ass!" she gushed, and James and Thomas gaped at her.

"Wait, Belle did _what?!" _James gaped, and Ruby frowned at Peter, confused.

"You didn't tell them?" she asked, sighing when Peter shook his head "Alright then" she shrugged, and turned to the awaiting boys: "Belle totally beat the crap out of this girl, Milah Jones, in the library because she tried to _kiss Rumplestiltskin!-"_

"No way!" Thomas gasped, his response gaining some very amused looks from the other occupants of the table. He fell into silence, his cheeks tinted pink.

"...Anyway, Gold told her, and Belle found her in the library and beat the hell out of her! I ran into her when she was leaving the Deans and she had _scratches _all over her face, and a nose the size of a potato!"

"And you're telling us _Belle French _did that?" James said doubtfully, and Ruby shot him a scathing look.

"Hey, you haven't seen her when she's pissed, she can fight like a freaking wild-cat when she wants!"

"That's hot..." Peter said with a faraway look in his eyes, until he caught Ruby glaring at him and his mouth flopped open and closed guiltily.

"I, uh..I mean, uh...Thomas, how can you objectify women like that?!" Peter unconvincingly snapped at him. Ruby narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest while Thomas shook his head at him, smirking at Peter's failed attempt to pass the blame onto him.

With an amused little smile on her face, Ruby stood up from her chair, fixing her red jacket as she did so "Sorry boys, I've really gotta go. I've gotta be at the movies by five and I don't wanna be late"

"Oh, are you seeing a movie with Ella and Snow?" Peter asked like he was interested.

Ruby shook her head "No, actually I'm going with Jiminy Hopper. There's this weird science movie he wants to see and Pinocchio-you know Pinocchio Booth right?"

Peter, who had gone a little deaf as soon as she'd said the Crickets name, nodded blankly.

She was going to a movie? With the Cricket? _Alone?! _

"-And Pinocchio bailed on him for this girl he took out on Valentines, so I said I'd go with him instead. That's...that's O.k with you, isn't it?" she asked, suddenly becoming a little worried at the strained way Peter was looking at her "I mean, it's just as friends. It's not like it's a _date _or anything"

Peter suddenly laughed, a fast _hahaha _that stopped abruptly with a strained, nonchalant smile.

"You don't think I know that Ruby? Trust me, I'm not worried" he said calmly, unaware of the looks Thomas and James were casting between them.

Ruby smiled sweetly and, uncaring for who was watching (as per usual) she leaned down and gave Peter a long, slow kiss on the mouth. She was still grinning when she pulled away.

"See you later, hun" she said before she turned and sauntered out of the Deli. Peter unashamedly watched her leave until he heard twin sucks of breath behind him. He turned to see Thomas and James staring at him with looks of pity.

"Aw Pete, I am _so _sorry!" Thomas said sincerely.

"What're you talking about?" Peter asked, but he was pretty sure he knew. Thomas raised his eyebrows as though in surprise:

"Dude...your girlfriend is going to a movie, _alone, _with another guy!" he said, as though he was talking to someone very slow "I hate to tell you this, but that's a definite danger sign in any relationship!"

"Oh, come on!" James chipped in as Peter started to look a little worried "Thomas, it's _Ruby, _sure she's been, uh, _a__round the block _a few times but she's definitely faithful!"

"Yeah" Peter nodded uncertainly, fighting off the seed of doubt that was trying to bury itself in his head. And Thomas was not helping:

"Yes, but maybe there's more to the Cricket than we think! _Maybe _this is his way of trying to get under Ruby's skin so that she starts thinking 'Oh, this guys so nice, maybe I like him even more than I like Peter!'" he said, staring with wide eyes at a nervous Peter "It's a _classic!"_

"Oh for Gods-don't listen to him, Peter" James tried to reassure him "You're a kick-ass player on the football team, and Jiminy's a psychology nerd. You have nothing to worry about"

"...Yeah" Peter nodded again, trying a confident smile as their food arrived. James was right, he was way better than the Cricket, there was no way that Ruby would go for the timid little nerd rather than him. Yeah, sure, she was watching a movie with him now...and they had spent Valentines together...and she was with him for an hour (or sometimes more) every Friday...

"Yeah" Peter said again, taking a sip from his drink "Nothing to worry about..."

**_Hmm, seems a certain footy player might be getting a wee bit paranoid! How is this gonna turn out, I hear you cry? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?_**

**_O.k, I know I have some explaining to do, I am sooo sorry for the wait for this chap but when I forst wrote this I didn't like it so I rewrote it, then I had some coursework to catch up on and it really restricted my time on fanfiction, which means it may take me a little longer than usual (although hopefully not this long) to update the next chapter, but keep your eyes out for it because it's gonna be set a week after Belle and Milah's fight, and Meddling Milah's gonna take things up a gear..._**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel-Chapter 10

On Monday morning, Snow White walked down the College corridor on her way back from English lit with a certain air of confidence surrounding her despite the now unmissable bulge straining her light green t-shirt. Ever since her little stunt in the cafeteria, she had been terrified that people would start gossiping about her, maybe even start calling out names after her, but a whole week had gone by and Snow White was overjoyed to see that, while there certainly _was _gossip-how could there not be?-no-one seemed to really care enough about her pregnancy to com-

"_Tramp!"_

All at once, Snow White's bubble of ease popped, leaving her with a sickly feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with morning sickness. She turned around to see who had called after her, expecting it to be Regina as the voice was female, but instead saw a dark haired girl with what looked like faded scratches on her face watching her as she leaned against the wall, wearing a smirk of satisfaction as she opened her mouth once more.

"Yeah Tramp, I'm talking to _you" _the girl giggled, and Snow White recognised her from her Lit class as Milah Jones, the girl Belle had gotten into a fight with. At a loss with how to proceed, Snow White ducked her head and started to walk away. She heard Milah giggle again, and her footsteps as she followed her:

"So, what kind of idiot gets pregnant at nineteen, anyway? Were you drunk? Or are you one of those girls who gives it out to anyone who asks?" she seemed intent on antagonizing Snow White all the way to her next class, and her porcelain face burned as people turned to stare.

"Hey, Tramp! I just asked you a question!"

"Get away from me!" Snow White snapped, quickening her steps. Undeterred, Milah continued to call out after her:

"Oh, come on! You really didn't expect this? You're not even twenty and stupid enough to get pregnant! Surely you must've noticed what people have been calling you behind your back?"

Snow White tried not to listen, blinking back tears of fury and humiliation, the journey away from her Lit lecture seeming to take a lifetime with this vindictive girl on her case, a girl who just wouldn't _go away._

"Slapper. Slut. Easy Meat. Tart. _Tramp-"_

_"What is your problem?!" _Snow White shrieked, rounding on Milah as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Smirking, she opened her mouth to start another onslaught.

But then-

"Hey! Milah! Don't tell me you're looking to have your ass handed to you _again?"_

Snow White and Milah both looked behind her, and a warm swell of relief went through Snow White as she saw Belle, Ruby and Ella stood behind Milah, all looking at her like it would be no trouble to add more than just scratches to her face.

As Milah glared at the three of them, Belle stepped forward, her arms folding over her chest as she looked at her with eyes made of steel:

"Y'know, from what I've seen, Jones, the only slut, tart, or _tramp" _she emphasized the word with another step forward so that she and Milah were almost nose to nose "In this place is _you, _so unless you wanna get hammered into the ground _again, _I suggest you walk away. _N__ow"_

Milah sniffed ignorantly, smirking as she pointed towards Belle's chest "Oh yeah? You do realised that if you so much as _touch _me, you're gonna get expelled?"

"What makes you think she would even have to get involved?" Ruby chipped in, walking forward so that she was standing beside Belle "I'm pretty sure that by now everyone knows your ass isn't_ that_ hard to kick"

A ripple of laughs came from various spectators in the corridor, and Milah looked back round at Snow White, she eyed her up and down distastefully and then walked past the girls, making sure to bump Belle's shoulder on her way. Ruby and Ella quickly moved to a shaking Snow White, the blonde enveloping her in a hug as the pregnant girl fought to contain herself.

"Y-you didn't have to do that" Snow White said thickly.

"It's not a problem, Snow" said Belle as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, some of us have been wanting to kick that bitches ass for a while now!"

Snow White hiccuped a laugh, pulling away from Ella and shaking her head "It's not as if she's wrong though-no, let me explain!" she added hastily as looks of outrage came to her friends faces, she placed her hand over her stomach, stroking the swell made by the girl growing inside her "Getting pregnant at nineteen...not the best decision I've ever made, is it?"

"Oh Snow...listen, while it's..._impractical"_ Belle said, trying to find a word that wouldn't embarrass her friend anymore than she already had been "To have a baby in college, Milah had no right to say that to you!"

"She's just a bitch, Snow, she beat up _Belle _for Gods sake!" Ruby chipped in

"Hey!" Belle cried in outrage "She didn't _beat me up!"_

Ruby shrugged, and Ella reached out to touch Snow White's shoulder in a reassuring fashion:

"Just don't listen to a word she says, Snow. She's got _no _reason for saying that stuff to you"

OUAT

"I hate her! I want her dead! I want her torn limb from limb and then nailed to her _precious _Rumplestiltskin's door so I can beat her with a club full of nails!" Milah screeched into her phone, furiously pacing about her bedroom as she did so.

"God...she is just such a pathetic little cow! Running around like she's some damned _princess _or something, it just makes me wanna rip her head off!" As she paused to catch her breath, the person on the other line was momentarily silent:

_"...are you having a bad day, love?" _Killian said gently, and Milah huffed, letting out a short, sarcastic laugh:

"Oh? What? Me? No_, _I'm having simply the _best _day!" she hissed "Yeah, I was only humiliated in front of the entire college-Again!-by that _damned _Belle French!" Milah growled, running a hand through her hair while Killian spoke:

_"Sounds bad, love" _he said _"But hey, it's not like you're not gonna get your own back, is it?"_

Milah frowned "What're you on about, Killian? You know that if I so much as touch her I'm gonna get thrown out of this crap-hole"

Killian chuckled _"That's not what I meant! I'm talking about the reason you're at that _crap-hole _in the first place!"_

Milah's frown smoothed out, a smile curling on her lips as she realised what her boyfriend was getting at "Oh..."

_"See?" _said Killian, sounding relieved _"Just get that idiot to dump her, and then-"_

"Oh no!" Milah cut him off, shaking her head as she grinned "That's not the plan anymore, Kil! This has gone _far _beyond that now!"

_"What're you going to do?" _he asked, anticipation in his voice, and Milah sighed.

"Oh Killian...I'm not going to just break up French's relationship with Rumple. I am gonna break. Her. _Heart!"_

OUAT

"So Belle, since when did _you _turn into such a badass?" Ruby grinned, causing Belle to roll her eyes at her friend. Ella and Snow White had gone to their other lectures, and Ruby and Belle were spending their free period in Ruby's dorm room to study for their exams-which started next week-they had their French and Animal Studies textbooks on their laps, but neither had been opened.

"I'm not a _badass, _Ruby!" said Belle, shaking her head "I just...I couldn't stand the way she was talking to Snow White!" she added, and Ruby didn't have to ask her who she was talking about. Belle looked up at Ruby, looking disturbed "To make her feel like she was a tramp..."

"I know!" Ruby said, sounding a little outraged "She's not a tramp! She just made a mistake!"

"Exactly! It's not like she went out there and screwed some random boy! She's _in love _with James, and they made one little slip!"

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed, and it was then that Belle noticed a sudden change in her voice, like some of the ease had gone out of it, and her eyes were flickering past Belle's face as though she was...distracted. Belle frowned.

"Ruby? Are you O.k?" she asked. Ruby looked surprised and quickly nodded.

"Wha-yeah! Yes Belle, I'm fine! Why do you ask?" she laughed. Belle's eyes narrowed

"I said how Snow was in love with James and you kind of..._twitched!"_

"I...well..I.." Ruby stuttered, looking extremely uncomfortable and flustered "I...don't know what to tell you, Belle. Everything's fine. Really"

Belle carried on staring at her, not buying it, and Ruby could practically _hear _the cogs whirring in her head as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

"...does it have something to do with Peter?"

Ruby hesitated, and a few moments passed before she opened her mouth as though to say something, but then closed it, shaking her head.

"Seriously Belle, it's nothing for you to get all worried about"

"Things are O.k between you two, right? I know you had that fight last week..."

Again, Ruby shook her head, this time in denial " No! It's nothing to do with that Belle, I _swear _to you it's all good. In fact" she leaned in a little closer, something like wonder in her brown eyes "Peter's been treating me really well, lately. Taking me out to expensive places, buying me really expensive _presents" _she grinned, looking up at Belle, who seemed to be completely enraptured with what Ruby was saying:

"And yesterday, he stayed with me all afternoon in the library and _helped me study!"_

"Oh my God!" Belle's eyebrows shot up into the air "That's so...unlike him! Clearly you've been doing _something _right"

"Maybe...he's never done anything like this before, and it's been _so _great..." she trailed off, and Belle saw that look again, a look she had had moments before when they'd been talking about Snow White and James. She didn't finish her sentence, and they sat there for a few moments in silence, their textbooks still unopened on their laps. Belle was about to ask her if she was _sure _nothing was wrong when Ruby spoke instead:

"So, uh, do you think Milah's gotten the message yet?" she said, and Belle raised an eyebrow. The reason behind the subject change was obvious, but Belle didn't call her on it, believing Ruby would talk to her when she was ready. Instead, she opened her French textbook and made a show of studying.

"I hope so" Belle said, and then sighed exaggeratedly "Lord knows I would simply _hate _to get into another fight with her!"

Ruby cracked up laughing, a hand over her mouth while Belle smirked, watching her friend.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! It's just...to hear something like that from _you..._God, that boyfriend of yours must _really _be rubbing off on you, Belle" Belle stuck her tongue out at her and Ruby chuckled.

"It's not like I _intended _to get into a fight! I just wanted her to abandon this pathetic _plan!" _she said, and Ruby nodded in understanding, well aware of why Belle thought Milah was _really _attending Fairytale College "I mean, the thing by the lockers was just too much. You know Rumple's been sleeping in _my _room for the past _week _in case she turns up at his door?!"

"Oh God!" Ruby cringed "Belle! TMI!"

Belle smacked her on the shoulder, and it was her turn to laugh "You know that's not what I was talking about!"

"Oh yeah right! A whole week in the same bed and all you do is _sleep__, _right?" Ruby said skeptically, and Belle blushed, suppressing an embarrassed smile.

Ruby ill nodded triumphantly, finally opening her Animal Studies book "That's what I thought!"

OUAT

"What're you so happy about?" Abigail Midas asked Regina, who was smiling contently. She shrugged and took a sip from her soda. It was lunchtime at Stable Eating, and the diner was crammed full of college students, so much so that Regina could barely hear the girl through the din of gassing teenagers.

"What? Oh, nothing dear. I just...saw something after Lit that put me in a good mood" she smirked, replaying the look on Snow White's face as Milah heckled her about her pregnancy. Yes, yes, she knew she wasn't supposed to hate Snow White anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't occasionally feel a little _thrill _whenever the "Fairest of Them All" was publicly humiliated.

And then Belle and her friends had come and ruined the moment. Shame.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and Regina and Abigail looked up to see the shattered remains of a plate on the floor of Stable Eating next to a nearby table. Regina chuckled meanly as the diner who had dropped it-an Asian girl who she recognized as Mulan Fa-glared when people began to applaud.

Almost instantly, Daniel appeared at the table to clear up the mess, pausing only to shoot Regina a smile before bending to the floor, she smiled back, remembering how merely a week ago she could've been so close to loosing him, and once again she thanked God that Maleficent had been dumb enough to think her stupid Valentines Day plot would actually work!

"You've got that look again" Abigail's smug voice interfered with her thoughts, and Regina looked at her, confused.

"What? What look" she asked, and Abigail grinned.

"That look you get whenever you're around your dad on Visitation, or around _Daniel" _she drew out his name teasingly, and Regina felt heat come into her cheeks. She hoped that Abigail knew what a fine line she was treading here. Teasing the ill-tempered Student Body president was _very _ill advised!

"And what look is that, my dear?" she said, her voice deepening to indicate threat. Abigail's expression turned softer, but no less teasing.

"Like you're around someone you love" she said, smiling "Like you're actually _happy! _And I don't mean the kind of happy you are when you're...I don't know, planning world domination or something, but the kind where you're...warm-and-fuzzy happy"

Regina snorted "My God, Abigail, where do you get this crap?" she said, in a dismissive tone that in no way suggested that yes, that was exactly how she felt whenever she was around Daniel.

Abigail gasped, insulted, and opened her mouth to stupidly chastise her friend for such a comment. She was interrupted, however, by the diner door suddenly bursting open, and everyone in the diner looked up as a furious girl with crazy blonde curls strode into the building.

Maleficent.

Regina watched as the girl scanned the diner, seemingly looking for someone, and she noticed that Maleficent looked...less kept than usual. While she was still dressed impeccably in a silver, long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans, her blonde curls were fluffed around her head, and the lack of make-up on her face made her look young and pale, her eyes flashed with anger, and something else Regina couldn't quite identify...

Finally, Maleficent's eyes locked on hers, and they narrowed in fury as she pointed an accusing finger at the girl who was still absent-mindly sipping her drink.

"_Regina Mills!" _she half screeched, half hissed "You evil little bitch! You've _ruined _my _life!"_

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin sniggered, reading the title of Belle's latest column in the Mirror-"Violence is NEVER the answer!"-as he walked back to his own dorm room. It had been a full week since he'd been in there, and while Rumplestiltskin was...least to say _unused _to avoiding people (usually it was the other way around) he had to admit that as the Milah situation was _definitely _getting out of hand, he would have to keep out of her way as much as he could in case she tried anything else.

Belle had laughed when Rumplestiltskin had suggested another method of resolving this issue, reminding him-and not for the first time-that it was a _crime _to kill another human being!

However, it appeared that their concerns had been for nothing, because all week long Milah had barely even glanced in his direction. If she saw him on campus, she simply nodded and let him ignore her, she made no attempt to talk to him after the one class they shared together (English Lit) and she never tried to get him on his own.

So, that Monday afternoon, Rumplestiltskin figured that it would be safe to sleep in his own bed tonight. He confidently walked up to his door, stuffing Belle's article in his pants pocket he opened it. He walked inside his dark room and switched on the light.

Only to be greeted by a grinning Milah laying on his bed, her back resting on his pillows, and her legs slightly curled beneath her.

"What the f-Milah?!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, almost jumping out of his skin. Milah's grin widened.

"Hey Rumple. I've missed you" she said, shifting slightly so that the short skirt she was wearing-what did this girl have against pants?!-rode up a little, Rumplestiltskin averted his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?!" he yelled, and Milah pouted, and Rumplestiltskin noticed that the scratches Belle had made in her face had faded so that they were almost invisible now. Milah leaned forward on the bed so that she was now resting on her belly, a hand under her chin as she studied her ex-boyfriend.

"Such hostility, is this _really _how you treat people when they come to call?" she spread her arms so that her torso was raised above the bedsheets, the neckline of her shirt meaning that the way she was positioned made it almost impossible _not _to notice-

"Get the hell out, Milah" Rumplestiltskin growled, his teeth gritted as he pointed at his bedroom door "_Now"_

"Oh, come on!" Milah said smoothly, sensually sliding off of the bed before approaching Rumplestiltskin, swaying her hips as she moved "I've been a good girl, haven't I Rumple?" she breathed, one hand on her hip as the other fixed her bunched-up skirt. Rumplestiltskin didn't even realise he'd been watching that hand until she removed it, placing it on her other hip. He quickly forced himself to look into her face. She tilted her head.

"I mean...it's been a whole week since we've even _spoken" _she said, her voice soft and seductive. She took another step towards him "And I haven't been anywhere near your Belle, even after that crap she pulled on me with Snow White. I know how upset you would be if I so much as _touched _her" she then reached out and quickly slid a hand up Rumplestiltskin's chest, caressing the bare skin of his throat before he could stop her. At her unexpected touch Rumplestiltskin felt a jolt of shock and...something else shoot through him, his breathing hitched, and Milah smiled as she moved forwards..._  
_

A sense of dejavu swirled through Rumplestiltskin's mind, clearing his head and letting him halt Milah's caressing fingers and tear them away from his skin. She paused, her smile fading at the rage in his face.

Breathing heavily, Rumplestiltskin threw Milah by her arm towards the door, causing her to cry out and stumble. She instantly righted herself and looked back at him. She had never seen him so angry in her life.

"I'm going to say this, one more time" he said, his voice terrifyingly soft "Get. The. Fuck. _Out!"_

He screamed the last word, and after so many soft words Milah almost jumped. Glaring at him, she turned towards the still-open door, and Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes in relief. Almost smiling when he heard the comforting click that came with the door shutting.

"Oh Rumple..." his eyes snapped open. Milah was still there, she was facing the door "When are you going to realised that, you simply can't resist me?"

And, before he could stop her, she had launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and gripping the back of his skull with fingers made of iron, she forced his lips onto her own, sliding her tongue into his mouth when he gasped.

Once he was over the shock, he immediately fought against her, pushing her chest and head in an effort to get her off him, but her grip was strong and, with a possessive growl, she continued to forcefully move her lips against his, exploring his mouth with her tongue until she hit the spot that made him let out an involuntary sigh.

And that was it. Rumplestiltskin's control finally broke, and he began stroking the invading tongue with his own as the images of Belle he'd been fighting to keep in his mind scattered from his mind, his brain turning to mush, he pulled her slim body against his when her fingers finally released his head and draped around his shoulders. The two continued to kiss furiously, passionately, a series of gasps and sighs emanating from them as their lips and tongues moved together.

After a while, Milah broke away from him, pulling out of his embrace and grinning triumphantly as the haze in Rumplestiltskin's mind began to clear, he stared at her in horror, realising what they had just done, what _he _had just done.

Milah walked towards the door, never taking her eyes off of Rumplestiltskin. As she reached the door, she spoke"Hey Rumple" she said, watching him as she reached for the door handle "I'll see you around" with a wink she walked out of the door, leaving Rumplestiltskin staring at the empty doorway, the back of his head throbbing, his lips bruised.

His hands rose in front of his face, cupping around his nose and mouth and heavily breathing into them in horror and shame.

He'd kissed another girl. He'd cheated on Belle.

_My God _he thought in horror, _what've I done?!_

**_O.O dun, dun DUUUUUUN! Sorry about the cliffhangers, but I just couldn't resist!_**

**_O.k, let me start of by apologising for how long this took to update. Almost two weeks! Gasp! I've already gotten started on the next chap so hopefully it won't take as long to write. And let's just say...things will happen._**

**_Read, review, and thanks for being so patient :)_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel-Chapter 11

The deli had fallen completely silent. Maleficent was still pointing at Regina, breathing heavily through her mouth and totally ignoring all of the wide-eyed stares she was getting. Regina stared at her too, knowing she should probably be responding to this but unable due to the complete surreality of the situation. For Maleficent to let people see her _this _out of control was...unheard of to say the least. Regina continued to stare, trying to think what could possibly have gotten the girl so het up.

Across the deli, Daniel walked across the floor to where Maleficent was standing and touched her arm. She became ridged.

Uh-oh.

"Listen, you need to go-" Daniel started to say, but Maleficent ripped her arm out of his grasp, turned to him and started to scream:

"_Don't you dare put your hands on me, bus-boy! _I am not leaving!" she roared "Not until that bitch has paid for what she did to me! Not until she has suffered the way I have suffered-"

"Suffered?!" Regina repeated incredulously, and Daniel, Abigail and everyone else in the diner turned to watch _her_ as she stood up from her chair. Ignoring the warning glance Daniel sent her way, she looked at Maleficent, wondering how strong her desire for vengeance had become. Had she finally snapped? "I'm sorry, my dear, but I fail to see how getting expelled and spending a _very _short time in jail constitutes suffering-"

"_You know what you did to me!_" Maleficent screeched, and Daniel looked at Regina. What had she done _now?_

Regina was still looking at Maleficent, seemingly just as confused as he was.

"Daniel! For God's sake, get her out of here!" his boss yelled from the counter.

"No, wait!" Regina said, raising a hand to stop her boyfriend as he made to follow his boss' orders "I wanna find out what she means!"

"Then take it outside!" the fat man hollered. Regina rolled her eyes, walking towards the deli exit and motioning for Maleficent to follow, she looked back to see Daniel watching her, worried. She gave him and Abigail (who had been watching the whole thing with a slacked jaw) a reassuring look before following Maleficent, who had just stormed out of the diner. They moved to the ally at the side of the building before starting again:

"So. What have I done now?" Regina asked. Maleficent sniffed and tossed her hair.

"You know what you did-"

"If you're talking about what happened last semester, you can cut the crap" Regina cut her off "I know you, Maleficent, and I know that that reaction was about more than just a frame-job"

"You don't-"

"Maleficent"

"You really think you-"

_"Maleficent"_

"You really are a presumptuous little-"

"OH, COME ON!"

_"You ruined everything!"_ Maleficent finally screeched, her fists clenched and her eyes on fire "You and your damn mother! It's because of you that he dumped me! It's because of you that he won't even _talk _to me! It's all your fault!" she cried, and Regina could see actual, honest to God _tears _in her adversary's eyes.

And now, finally, Regina understood what she was talking about. Why she was so angry.

She'd had her heart broken.

For a moment, Regina didn't speak, watching as Maleficent realised what she'd accidentally blurted out, and her look of furious horror when she did until eventually:

"Maleficent, is this about Gene Glass?" she asked. The girl flinched at the sound of his name but refused to speak, instead sneering at Regina patronizingly before attempting to walk away in a dignified fashion.

Regina held out an arm, not letting her leave "It is, isn't it?" she said, almost kindly.

Maleficent exhaled heavily through her nose, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration as she jerked her head in a sharp nod.

"What happened?" Regina asked, and Maleficent sharply turned her head to her, eyes open and tears present in them again, tears that she was clearly refusing to let flow.

"Well, if you simply _must _know" she spat "...I tried to talk to him today. I thought that if I said...something apologetic"she finally got out, her teeth gritted with embarrassment "For the way I deceived him, he might be willing to...well, give me a second chance" Maleficent laughed, but it was a sound completely devoid of mirth and Regina could practically _see _the pain in it "Turns out I was wrong. He doesn't want anything to do with me because he doesn't wanna be with someone who had a heart full of darkness. There, are you happy now?!" Maleficent glared at Regina, furiously wiping her eyes as tears began to brim over.

Regina stared back. She didn't know why she didn't just walk away, this bitch had tried to destroy her and Daniel's happiness, she should be laughing in her face right now and spitting out callous remarks! Not standing there, watching her old friend cry as she battled with her own conflicting emotions.

_Ah, to hell with it! _Regina groaned, rolling her eyes "For Gods sakes, Mal, pull yourself together! Gene Glass isn't the only moron in that school, you can have your pick of them!"

"Well, maybe I don't want any of-" Maleficent stopped, clearly cursing herself for revealing to much-again!-while Regina stared at her with wide eyes, _oh my God, _she thought, _no way..._

"Maleficent...are you _in love _with him?"

She didn't nod, didn't shake her head, didn't respond with anything except a hard stare, but that was enough for Regina to guess the truth. Maleficent Pyro had fallen in love with Gene Glass.

"And now, he's basically told me that there's no chance in hell of us ever getting back together. And it's your fault" she snapped. Regina's face contorted in disbelief._  
_

"My fault?! Excuse me, but who was the one who was out for revenge the second I walked onto campus?"

"I only did that-"

"Who was the one who tried to set up Daniel and me that restaurant on Valentines?"

"You got me locked-"

"Who was the one who tried to have my Goddamn mother try and destroy the one thing that actually made me _happy _in this hell-hole? _You _did, Maleficent! _You _screwed up your own relationship with Gene all for some dumbass revenge!" Regina was shouting almost at the top of her lungs by the time she had finished, her own irritation starting to coil into anger while Maleficent shook with what she thought was rage.

Then, a single tear fell down her cheek, and the blonde made no effort to stop it as it fell in a smooth line down her skin, and Regina couldn't stop the prick of pity that entered her heart. She blamed Daniel.

"Look, Maleficent" she sighed, her tone softening "If you really want Gene back, then you need to stop blaming everyone else for what happened with you two. You need to make him _believe _your sorry for what you did"

"And how exactly would I do that?" Maleficent sniffed, trying for a snotty tone but the genuine plea in her eyes betraying her.

"Give him time" Regina told her simply "Wait for him to come to you. And in the meantime try not to wreck any lives!"

Maleficent frowned, clearly not liking this idea. Regina fought off a smirk and started to walk back to the Deli.

"Just try it, Effie!" she called as she walked, using an old nickname from when they were kids "All good things to those, who wait!"

OUAT

Over the next few days, the entire college began to enter a state of intense panic. The exams were just a few days away, and by Friday whole herds of students could be seen rushing back and forth from the library, books on various subjects spilling from their hands.

But there were some students who had a lot more of a cause for panic, than just exams...

OUAT

"Mon vies meilleur ami au Canada" said Belle, her forehead scrunched up in concentration. Rumplestiltskin, who was holding Belle's french textbook in his hand, chuckled.

"...when are you _ever _going to use this?" he said, laughing when Belle hit him with one of her pillows.

"Shut-up!" she said, then she laughed too "Did I at least get it right?"

"Yes, it was perfect" said Rumplestiltskin. Belle smiled happily, and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

The second her lips briefly touched his, Rumplestiltskin felt that punch of guilt in his stomach again. It was the same punch he'd been getting with every smile Belle had given him, every touch, every kiss, ever since he had...oh God...ever since he had _passionately kissed bloody Milah!_

He hadn't told Belle. He couldn't. Had he not, just last week, sworn that he would never fall for Milah's charms? If he told her about the kiss...it would break her heart. Not to mention there were exams they had to finish, as if Belle needed something like _that _on her mind!

...God, he was a coward.

"Mon meilleur ami m'a trahi" said Belle, and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Yeah, exactly right" he said, and Belle squealed happily, looking incredibly relieved.

"Oh God, Rumple, I'm _so _nervous about these exams!" she said, her face falling momentarily into her hands When she lifted it she looked over at him "Have _you _been doing any studying?"

Rumplestiltskin put a hand on his chest in mock-offense "Belle, how can you even _ask _that? Of course I've been studying!" he finished in a less joking tone. _This, _at least, he was being truthful about. On the floor he nudged his own bag of textbooks with his foot "Why do you think I brought these?"

Belle giggled "I know, Rumple" she said, reaching over him and pulling a Business textbook out of his bag, smiling at him as she sat back on the bed "I trust you"

Again the punch of guilt hit him, this time full force as Milahs possesive, heated kiss flashed into his mind. Something lodged into the College Dealers throat and, as Belle opened the book, he silently cursed the day Milah Jones ever came to Fairytale College.

OUAT

"What was the purpose of the American Civil War?"

"To abolish slavery"

"Good. How long did the war last?"

"Four years. It went from 1861 to 1865"

"Brilliant! How many slave states formed the Confederancy, and what kind were they?"

"Seven, and they were...uh..." Ruby forced herself to concentrate, she knew this, she and Jiminy had gone over this just last week!

Suddenly, she gasped as a light-bulb went off in her head "Cotton based! There were seven cotton based states!"

"God, Ruby! I think you've got it!" Snow White cried happily, clapping her hands and actually bouncing a little on the bed. Ruby eyed her strangely. Pregnancy hormones must be starting to kick in.

"Uh...yeah. Listen Snow, thank-you so much for helping me study! Jiminy's so busy with cramming for his Psych exam and Peters been working so hard on the ga-" she stopped, suddenly looking embarrassed. Snow White sighed.

"Ruby, you're the co-head cheerleader for the Royals cheer squad. You can talk about the game!" she said, and Ruby cringed guiltily.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked, and Snow White nodded, smiling carelessly.

"Yeah! I knew I would have to stop cheering _eventually_, it wouldn't be good for Emma, would it?" she tenderly ran her hand over her swollen stomach, which was getting bigger with every day that passed. She would have to buy new clothes soon.

"No, I guess not" Ruby said, sounding a little more at ease. Snow White rolled her eyes, and for another hour they studied American History. After that they finally decided to call it a day, and Snow White watched Ruby as she stretched her back out over the duvet, exhausted. She swallowed, and hesitantly opened her mouth.

"L-listen Rubes, uh...I wanna talk to you about Peter"

"Peter?" Ruby said, frowning, and Snow White nodded, wetting her lips before she spoke:

"Yeah, uh...how are things between you two?" she asked, and Ruby instantly stiffened, not looking at Snow White as she moved back into a sitting position.

"They're fine. Why?" she asked, and Snow White shrugged, struggling to remain nonchalant.

"Oh, uh, um, nothing!" she squeaked "Just, uh, I was just talking to Belle the other day and she, uh, she mentioned that...when she started talking to you about Peter you seemed...troubled"_  
_

"Yeah...well..." Ruby stammered, shrugging so hard that a dark curtain of red streaked hair fell over her face. Snow White reached out and touched her friends shoulder.

"Ruby, sweetie, talk to me"

For a few moments, Ruby didn't say anything, and Snow White waited. Eventually, she drew her hair back behind her ear and faced the pregnant girl, her eyes wide with fear.

"Listen Snow, what I am about to tell you...it _cannot _leave this room!" she said fervently Snow White nodded, and Ruby leaned in a little closer, despite the bedroom door being closed.

"S-somethings changed...between Peter and me" Ruby said, her eyes flickering away from Snow White's face. Which was frowning.

"Changed? What do you mean 'Changed?'" she asked, and Ruby sighed heavily.

"Like..._emotionally" _she said "I mean, like I'm starting to feel...differently, about him, than I was when we were first dating"

"Oh" Snow White said in understanding, starting to feel incredibly sympathetic towards Peter, oh that poor boy..."Right, I understand. When did you start feeling like this?"

"I...I first realised it a...I think last week, but I didn't...I guess I just didn't have the courage to admit it to myself"

Again Snow White nodded, her eyes never leaving Ruby's face as it started to go red "Yeah, I can only imagine" she said "Listen, can I just ask you one question?" Snow White asked, and Ruby nodded. Snow White took a deep breath, and then dove in.

"Is it...is there someone else?" she asked, thinking of a certain insect-like psychology student that Ruby kept babbling on about, so she was surprised to see that, when she looked up, Ruby looked incredibly confused.

"What?" she asked "Snow, what do you mean, 'Is there someone else?'" before Snow White could say anything, Ruby's eyes had widened, and she suddenly looked furious "Oh my God, you think I'm _cheating _on Peter!"

"No!" Snow White cried, Ruby's History textbook falling from her lap and onto the floor "No! Never! I just thought that, maybe, you had..."

"What?!"

"Started to have feelings for someone else!"

Ruby stared at her as though unbelieving of what she had just said, and Snow White was starting to think she had gotten the wrong end of the stick. Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head slowly.

"How could I have feelings for someone else, Snow?" she said, not longer angry, only shocked "Do you know how kind and caring Peter has been towards me? In these last two weeks _alone? _Offering to help me with my classes, taking me out nice places, being so sweet to me...I could never imagine myself with anyone else..." she sighed, and finally, _finally, _the penny dropped. Snow White gasped, smiling so wide she was sure her ears were waggling.

"So...what you're saying is-"

"Yeah Snow" Ruby nodded, starting to grin herself "I think I'm in love with him!"

OUAT

"She's cheating on me!" Peter shouted, throwing a football over to James on the pitch, practicing their throws despite Practice being over for fifteen minuets.

"How do you know?" James called back, and Peter grunted as he nearly missed the football the Captain threw back to him. He shrugged.

"I don't know!" he said, launching the football across the field "I...she's just been acting really strange lately! I'm starting to think that somethings up! OW!" Peter roared as hard leather hit him on the head. He heard a shout of laughter.

"Sorry!" James laughed, and Peter made sure to throw the football extra hard this time. The other boy caught it with practiced skill.

"But still" he said, still holding the ball "Just because she's acting weird doesn't mean she's cheating on you! Is this because of what Thomas said?"

Peter caught the football when James threw it, but he didn't throw it back "No, not really...but she has been spending a lot of time with the Cricket"

"Well, you did what I said, right? Treat her nice? Take her out? Act _interested_ in her life?" James said, clapping his hands for the ball, Peter threw it with another grunt.

"Yeah! I did all of that! But for...like...a _week _now, she's been acting weird, and she's still spending a lot of time with the Cricket! ARGH! Dude, seriously?!" Peter was sure there were going to be several, football shaped red marks on his head by the time this was over.

James, of course, just cracked up laughing "Man, I'm so sorry!" he dodged the football Peter violently threw at his head, and was still smirking by the time he threw it back.

"Pete, listen" he said, all humor gone "I know Ruby's got a bit of a reputation, but I know for a fact that she's never cheated on any of her boyfriends. I mean, yeah, she cheated on Jefferson Hatter in high school-"

"_What?!" _Peter yelped, and James dropped the football he'd been about to throw, a stunned, shell-shocked look on his face.

"Oh God. Peter, I-"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Peter cried angrily, and without waiting for an answer he strode off the pitch, leaving James standing there and staring at his retreating back until he had disappeared. A few moments passed.

_Oh no_ he suddenly remembered wait, _it was _Jefferson_ who cheated on_ Rubyhe thought. Face-palming his forehead, he quickly hurtled after his friend.

But, of course, he would be too late.

OUAT

As the afternoon turned into night, Rumplestiltskin slammed his bag full of books against his bedroom wall, suppressing the urge to just send the thing flying through the window. His books fell onto the carpet, and he noticed that one of them was missing.

_Must've left it in Belle's room _he thought distractedly, and then groaned in aggravation. He had spent all with Belle studying for those damned exams, and the whole time-the WHOLE time_-_he had felt waves and punches of guilt hit him, her mere presence reminding him of how he had betrayed her, how Milah had kissed him...how he'd kissed her _back..._there was something wrong with him, there was no other explanation.

"Damn her" he murmured, then again, louder "_Damn her!" _

"Damn who?"

_You have GOT to be kidding! _He thought when a low, dulcet voice came into his room. He turned around and groaned when he saw who was at the door.

Yes, it was Milah, leaning against the doorframe, and looking seductively curious. She made a move to come towards him.

"NO!" he roared, holding out a hand, fingers spread out towards her "Don't come anywhere near me! Get out of here! Now!"

"Oh for Gods sake..." Milah rolled her eyes, walking into the room anyway "Please tell me we're not doing _that _again!" she then grinned at him, her pearly white teeth showing through her shell-pink lips "We both know you want me here, Rumple. You made that _abundantly _clear last time..." she said, and she moved towards him again, only for Rumplestiltskin to viciously shove her back towards the door.

"I don't want you!" Rumplestiltskin shouted "I never wanted you! Last time was a mistake, the _worst _mistake of my life! Now get _OUT!" _

For a moment, Milah watched him, leaning against the wall she had stumbled against, breathing almost as heavily as he was as another grin came onto her face.

"No" she said, and she launched herself into his arms, kissing him as she had never kissed him before, kissing Rumplestiltskin so hard he thought his head would spin off. This wasn't the kiss he'd gotten yesterday, this kiss was more possessive, harder, stronger, and full of untainted _lust._

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help it, he lost himself in the kiss, moaning into Milah's mouth as her hands started to roam his body, her fingernails clawing at his chest and back in the most delicious way.

And he couldn't stop. Couldn't push her away. He was a man possessed and he _couldn't stop!_

"Rumple..." Milah sighed his name, and with a low growl his own hands began to explore her soft, luscious body, eliciting a few moans of his own. He smiled blindly against her lips. Pretty soon they had collapsed onto his bed, writhing and moaning and all the while forgetting that Milah had forgotten to close the bedroom door...

OUAT

It was 8:15pm in the Collage library on another Friday night, which meant that Ruby's tutoring session with Jiminy had ended over an hour ago. But once again, the two had lost track of the time.

"So, how do you think you're gonna do in you exams?" Ruby asked, looking at the seat beside her where Jiminy was sat. He shrugged modestly, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"I don't really know, I mean, I hope I'll pass-"

"Obviously" Ruby chimed in, and they both laughed, only to be shushed by Ms Krone, who had for some reason appeared to become particularly vapid whenever a boy or girl chose to sit together in her library.

"God, that woman's a pain in the ass..." Ruby muttered when she had stalked away, and Jiminy had to nod in agreement. He then turned his attention to the girl sat next to him.

"So, what about you? Are you nervous?" he asked. He saw Ruby tense up, and when she smiled there was no warmth in it.

"I...I don't know, Jiminy. You know me, I just _screw everything up!" _she laughed humorlessly, and Jiminy's eyebrows furrowed together in a pitying way.

"Hey, you shouldn't doubt yourself. You've been doing so well these past few weeks" he said sincerely. Ruby glanced up at him.

"Really?" she said, and Jiminy nodded, touching her arm comfortingly.

"Yeah! And I just _know_ you're gonna pass your exams with flying colours" he said firmly._  
_

Ruby smiled again, a true, happy smile that lit up her whole face. Without warning she embraced Jiminy, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her.

"Thanks Jim" she whispered before giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"What the hell is this?!"

Ruby and Jiminy jumped apart at the yell and saw Peter Lupus standing at the other side of the table, he was still wearing his football strip and looking at Jiminy like he wanted nothing more than to punch the boy smack in the face.

"Peter, what's going on?" Ruby asked, sounding a little freaked out "Why are you so mad?"

OUAT

"Oh God..." Milah gasped, her hands running over Rumplestiltskin's back when his mouth found her collerbone, sucking on the skin there and making her writhe under his body "Yes Rumple, _yes!" _her hands scrabbled to his shirt and started fumbling with the buttons, popping them open and grunting in frustration at the more stubborn ones. Rumplestiltskin returned the favor, his lips returning to hers while his own hands tugged at her shirt, shivering when his fingers grazed her hypersensitive skin. Tearing his lips away from hers, he kissed her creamy stomach, keeping the shirt at her torso.

_What are you doing?! _Some voice in his mind was screaming, begging him to stop before he did something he could never take back.

That voice was drowned out by another moan from Milah, her fingers ran through his brown locks and she used her grip to pull his head away from her stomach. Before he could even register what she was doing, Milah had flipped him so that he was the one lying on his back and she was straddling him, ripping off her shirt as she did so. He looked up at her, briefly taking in her flushed skin and desire-filled eyes before she descended on him again, pressing her skin against his own bare flesh of his chest as she slanted her lips across his, making Rumplestiltskin moan when her tongue entered his mouth. His hands fluttered against her body. Everywhere he touched felt burning hot, he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, could only feel _her _on top of him, _her _breath on his cheek, _her _hands on him as they fiddled with the zipper on his pants. So wrapped up in her was he, that at first he didn't hear Milah's request:

"W-what?" he gasped. Milah groaned, her tongue running across his lower lip. His eyes rolled back into his head a little.

"I said, _say my name" _she hissed "Say it, _Rumplestiltskin" _he moaned when she spoke his own name, the sound of it sending delicious sensations through his body "_Say it!"_

Rumplestiltskin was so out of his mind with desire that he didn't hesitate:

"_Milah_"

"_...R-Rumple?"_

Rumplestiltskin stopped. His eyes shot open. His hands froze on Milah's luscious body and as the haze of desire started to clear, he prayed to anyone who was listening that he had not heard the voice he thought he'd just heard.

But of course he had. Terrible, unbearable horror coursed through Rumplestiltskin when he looked past Milah's frame, seeing that his bedroom door still stood wide open.

And standing there, a stunned, disbelieving look on her beautiful face, was his dear sweet Belle.

_**Don't hate me.**_

_**I know, I'm evil and any second now you're all going to start throwing things at me, but before you do can I just say one thing? I'm sorry my updates are taking a while lately but I'm a little behind on my coursework for college and I need time to complete it, so updates might take longer than usual as I don't believe in updating unless I feel the chapter/story is readable. Sorry. In the next chapter, as I'm sure you can guess, there's going to be a lot of angst, and boyfriends c#cking up.**_

_**Oh, by the way "Mon vies meilleur ami au Canada" means "My best friend lives in Canada" and "Mon meilleur ami m'a trahi" means "My best friend has betrayed me" also I apologise if I discredited the American teaching system in any way, that was not my intention, and also if you're re-reading this then, as for the sudden change in who Ruby supposedly cheated on...well, I decided that it being Victor was just stupid as he's gay, and also...I have plans for our little hatter...**_

_**O.k, I've said my piece. Bring on the carnage.**_

_**...hey, what're you doing with that?...no...woah!...hey! PUT THE MONKEY DOWN!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel-Chapter 12

_Oh, this is just TOO good!_

Milah was still straddling Rumplestiltskin, trying not to laugh at the stunned looks on both of their faces as they stared at eachother. Tears were welling in Belle's eyes, and it looked like she was struggling to breathe. There was the sound of something hitting the floor, and Milah glanced down to see a Business textbook on the ground next to Belle's feet. Not that she noticed.

"Rumple..." Belle said again, her voice almost a whimper, and she pointed shakily at a smirking Milah "W-what is...what is _she-"_

"Oh, my dear, isn't it obvious?" smirked Milah, unable to resist leaning closer to Rumplestiltskin's-who seemed incapable of speech-chest, her hands on his shoulders "_I win"_

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin gasped, and Milah squealed as she was knocked off of his hips. He rapidly started to do up his buttons, and Milah twisted around just in time to see Belle's face contort in anger.

_"You BASTARD!" _she screamed, and Milah gleefully chuckled at the heart-broken look on her face right before Belle ran away from the door.

"BELLE!" Rumplestiltskin shouted after her, stumbling to his feet "No! WAIT!" he ran out of the room, shouting Belle's name. Milah rolled her eyes and put her shirt back on, rubbing the bruise Rumplestiltskin had left on her neck.

_Sweet success _she thought happily. If those two lasted the night after _that _well...she'd be well and truly shocked to say the least. Smoothing down her hair, Milah picked up Rumplestiltskin's phone from his bedside table, scrolling through the contacts until she found the one she wanted.

_"Mordred Gold speaking"_

"Hey, Mr Gold!" Milah said chippily, sitting on Rumplestiltskin's bed and crossing her legs "How goes it, love?"

_"What do you want, Jones?" _he sounded tired, like he was dealing with a particularly annoying toddler. Milah smirked, almost giggling with anticipation.

"I have some very good news for ya, Gold" she said, and when Gold responded she could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"_Oh?"_

"Yeah" she said, and this time she did giggle "Rumplestiltskin and Belle? It's over"

For a long time there was silence on the other line, not so much as a breath was emitted, and it was just when Milah was starting to think he'd hung up on her that he spoke.

"_Over, you say?" _he said, still sounding a little skeptical.

"Yes Mr Gold. Trust me, there's no _way _those two are staying together now"

"_What did you do?"_

"I could tell you, Gold, but it would give you nightmares"

_"It's truly over?"_

"Am I not a girl of my word?" Milah shot back. She heard Mr Golds low rumble of creepy laughter before he spoke to her again.

"_Well we'll find out, won't we? Parent Visitation is next week, and I can see for myself"_

"Wait" Milah frowned "I'm still getting my money, right? You promised me fifty grand, Gold!"

_"Oh, you will get your reward, dear" _said Gold lazily _"_After _I see that my son's ridiculous charade with the French girl is finished"_

"But that's not for another week!" Milah yelled, but the only answer she recieved was a dial tone.

OUAT

"Get away from me"

"Belle, let me explain-"

"Leave me alone"

"Belle, you have to know-""

_"No!" _Belle screamed, rounding on him. He had followed her from his dorm into hers, and they had now finally come to her own bedroom. Belle burst through the door and tried to close it, but Rumplestiltskin held it open, putting his whole body against the wood so Belle couldn't close it.

"I said _piss. Off!"_

"Please!" Rumplestiltskin grunted, Belle was a lot stronger than she looked and he could already feel his feet sliding on the carpet "Just let me _talk _to you!"

"I do not want to hear _anything_ you have to say!" Belle screeched, shoving the door once again. In vain "_Get off of the Goddamn door!"_

"NO!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, panting now "Not until you listen, not until you let me expla-what the HELL are you looking at?!" he snapped. The girl staring out of her bedroom door made a little "Eep!" sound and quickly shut her door.

Belle groaned furiously. There she knew him well enough to know that there was no way he was going to leave until he said his piece. At least, she _thought _she knew him!

"Fine!" Belle snapped, releasing the door so that Rumplestiltskin almost fell into the room. He righted himself and shut the door. Belle crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for him to start.

"Alright, uh..." he started brilliantly "Belle, what you saw, I...it was a mistake!" he said. Belle's expression didn't change "It never should have happened and I am so, _so _sorry!"

Belle snorted, shaking her head slowly "Is that all you have to say, Rumple? You're _sorry? _You had that girl on your lap, half naked and _You!_ Were _moaning her name!" _she screamed, tears blurring her vision as she remembered that horrific sight, the twinge in her heart intensifying from the first moment that sinful name had come from her love's lips "And all you can say...is _sorry?"_

"I know it's nowhere near enough-"

"Damn right it's nowhere near enough!" Belle interrupted him, too angry and hurt to let him finish "You promised me, Rumple! You promised me you wouldn't do exactly this!" she saw gut-wrenching guilt flash over his face, but nothing he felt right now could match up to the anger and pain in her heart "I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" Rumplestiltskin cried "I love you, Belle-"

"Gee! I wonder what would make me doubt that!" she put finger to her chin in mock thought "Oh, I know! You sticking your tongue down Milah's throat!" she suddenly picked up something from her desk-she didn't know what it was-and threw it at his head. Rumplestiltskin quickly ducked and whatever it was shattered against the wall.

"Belle! I made a mistake!" Rumplestiltskin straightened up, his hands outstretched and his eyes looking at her in a way that begged her to understand "A huge, _huge _mistake! And I am so sorry I...I don't know what came over me I...I don't know what happened-"

"Well, I'll tell you what happened , Rumplestiltskin!" said Belle, tightness starting to mix with the anger in her voice "You..." a huge lump came into her throat, threatening to make her burst into tears. She quickly fought it down "You chose _her"_

OUAT

"Peter, what's going on?" Ruby asked again, speaking slowly and cautiously. She saw his paranoid gaze flicker over to Jiminy, glaring at the bewildered boy. She then realised why he was so pissed off, and she had to fight to keep herself from laughing out loud. She had a feeling that laughing in this situation would be the very wrong thing to do:

"Peter, Jiminy and I were just _talking-" _

"Oh yeah! That definitely looked like talking to me!" Peter snapped still glaring at a befuddled Jiminy "I _knew _there was something going on between you two!"

"Peter!" Ruby said, a little laughter of her own in her voice. He turned back to her, and she was looking at him like she was trying to calm him down "There is _nothing _going on between Jiminy and me! I promise you, he's just a friend!"

"Y-yeah!" Jiminy stuttered, nodding in agreement "I don't-"

"Oh, shut-up, Cricket!" Peter snapped at him. Jiminy flinched at the name "I bet you've been planning this for ages, haven't you? Acting all..._nice, _and _helpful _when you're actually trying to _steal my girlfriend_-"

"Peter, that's insane!" Ruby yelled, starting to go red in the face from anger and embarrassment "And even if it was true, you should know me well enough to freaking _trust _me!"

"And why would I do that?!" Peter roared, forgetting himself in rage and paranoia "Everyone know's that you've got a _reputation!"_

Jiminy, along with the rest of the library onlookers, gasped in shock. They all quickly watched Ruby as her expressions changed from shock, to hurt, to anger, and then to stony defiance as she took a deep breath and answered Peter's accusation.

"Because I, _love_ you!"

And Peter could not think of a single thing to say.

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle, saw how full of anger she was, how full pain, and he could see how she was trying to fight back tears while still glaring at him. Her fists clenched like she was just barely stopping herself from beating the hell out of him.

He didn't blame her.

"I know there's nothing I can do to make this better" he said weakly, and Belle rolled her eyes "But Belle, you have to believe that I _do _love you-"

_"Stop saying that!"_ Belle screeched, breathing heavily in anger and hurt "Don't lie to me anymore, Rumplestiltskin-"

"I'm not lying to you!" at the accusation, Rumplestiltskin felt a flicker of his own anger, causing him to shout back at the scorned girl in front of him "For Gods sake, Belle! You _know _I love you!"

"Oh really?!" Belle yelled back at him, venom dripping from her voice "Well then, Rumplestiltskin, answer me just one question" he watched little fearfully as she strode over to her bed and sat on the edge, furiously crossing her arms and legs, and tilting her head to the side as though studying him "If you _love me_ so much, then why the hell were you with _her?"_

_Oh crap _Rumplestiltskin floundered round in his head, searching for anything that he tell her that wouldn't piss her off more. Unsurprisingly, he came up short.

"Belle" she sighed despairingly, shaking his head submissively "I can't tell you why I did it. The first time it happened I was taken by surprise, but...Belle?"

There was new shock in the beauty's her face, her mouth hanging slightly open while her eyes were wide and hurt. She then whispered, so softly that Rumplestiltskin almost didn't hear her:

"The _first _time?"

Rumplestiltskin's stomach dropped. In the haze of panic he had completely forgotten that he _hadn't _told Belle about the first time Milah had kissed him. But she knew now, and she didn't look happy.

Rumplestiltskin swallowed back his fear and guilt "Belle, I meant to tell you-"

"The FIRST time?!" she repeated furiously, and the look of malice in her eyes was so sudden and unexpected that Rumplestiltskin actually took a step back. He raised his hands in a defensive way, trying to babble out an explanation.

"Listen, I _swear _I meant to tell you!" he swore fervently. Belle slowly slid off the bed, her eyes never leaving his as she picked something up from her bed-Rumplestiltskin was too focused on her furious, unblinking expression to see what it was-and slowly moved towards him "It was _just _a kiss-"

And that was when one of Belle's pillows hit him in the face.

OUAT

Peter stared at Ruby's erect, defiant form in complete wonder and shock while he tried to process the words she'd just spoken. She loved him? Had she really just said that? She _loved _him? He looked into her dark brown eyes, trying to find some hint that she was joking, might be pulling his leg the way she sometimes did with Snow White and Ella. But there was no joking there, just sincerity, and a little fear.

And it was then that Peter realised that she was waiting for something. Some kind of response...Oh God.

Was she waiting for _him _to say that he loved _her? _Did he love her? He thought Ruby was great. She was beautiful, funny, strong, witty, and despite what she thought, she _was _clever.

But...did he love her?

"Peter!" he heard his name whispered in front of him, and jerked his eyes towards the other side of the table where the Cricket was not-so-subtly jerking his head in a waiting Ruby's direction, indicating that he really needed to come up with an answer, _fast!_

While all of this was running through the footballers head, Ruby was still stood on the other side of the table, waiting for him to respond.

"Oh" was all he said, and Jiminy closed his eyes and sighed despairingly when instantly a flicker of hurt came across Ruby's face. Her fists clenched.

"Right" she nodded, not looking at him, Peter reached out to her to try to keep her listening to him.

"R-Ruby I'm sorry!" _don't say that! _His mind screamed at him when Ruby pressed her lips together, she started to move away from the table.

"I-it's just a surprise!" Peter blurted out as she moved around the table, still not looking at him as she headed for the exit. In desperation, Peter called after her:

"Ruby! Wait! Please! Just listen for a second-"

"You know what, Peter? I don't think anything more needs to be said!" Ruby spun back to him, her eyes shining and her voice wobbling "I know how you see me now. Who could fall for someone with my _reputation?__" _her voice cracked on the last word and she turned to leave again. Quickly, Peter rushed forward to stop her from going, but the second he touched her she screamed for him to leave her alone, leaving him amongst the ancient, dusty books while rushed out of the library, a hand shielding her watering eyes.

OUAT

"You!" _W__hack!_ "Son!" _W__hack!_ "Of a!" _Whack "Bitch!_" _SLAM! _

Rumplestiltskin narrowly missed being struck by Belle's pillow once again. Several times she had whacked him around the jaw with her pillow, and she was _still _screaming herself hoarse, punctuating every word she spoke with a blow on Rumplestiltskin's form. She hit him anywhere she could reach with the boy himself trying in vain to avoid each feather-filled hit.

"Belle, would you please stop hitting me for one sec-_argh!" _he cried out when the pillow hit him in the face again. Her eyes were wild and tear filled, and she was clearly not listening to him.

"How. Could. You. Do. This. To. ME?!" she screamed, her hits increasing as she got angrier and angrier. Rumplestiltskin dodged as many as he could until Belle unexpectedly dropped the pillow onto the floor, panting heavily, staring at him with wet, glaring eyes. She licked her lips.

"You and Milah...how long has it been going on for, Rumplestiltskin?" she said tonelessly. Rumplestiltskin shook his head at the accusation that statement brought. Not caring what she did to him now, he moved forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. She tensed, looking at the offending hands like she wanted to rip them off, but she didn't pull away. Rumplestiltskin almost sighed in relief.

"Sweetheart" he said, his eyes never leaving her own, which began to both well up and burn when he spoke the pet-name "It's not what you think...me and Milah were never...I never planned...God Belle, I never meant to hurt you" he groaned.

Belle exhaled shakily, and she forcefully removed her shoulders from his grasp, and Rumplestiltskin watched her longingly as she moved backwards away from him, shaking her head while swallowing hard so she wouldn't cry.

"But you did hurt me, Rumple" she said, and Rumplestiltskin felt the crashing sense of dread when she avoided looking at him. Taking in another shaky breath, her voice was tight when she spoke again:

"You lied to me. You sat _right here" _she pointed hard at the bed where, only hours before, they had sat, happily teasing each other about their exams "And you lied to my face. How can I trust you after that?" tears began to fall from her face, and moisture started to prick Rumplestiltskin's own eyes as he saw where this was going, something in his chest starting to hurt when he saw the look on Belle's face.

Pain, betrayal, and heart-break.

"You _can _trust me, Belle!" he beseeched her, stepping forwards and attempting to take her hands in his "I promise you, you _can!"_

Another stab of pain entered his chest when she pulled her hands away, tears flowing freely down her face now. She made a strange hiccuping sound before looking up into his own damp eyes. She said one simple sentence.

"I want you to go" her voice was carefully expressionless, but she couldn't hide the tightness that layered it. Rumplestiltskin shook his head again, no, this couldn't be happening...

"Belle..." he almost whispered, fighting back tears that threatened to betray him. Belle made a small, pained sound as she repeated her statement.

"I want you to go, Rumplestiltskin" her voice caught and she breathed in shakily again, Rumplestiltskin was still shaking his head in denial "I want you to go, and I _don't _want you to talk to me again. Ever" she batted away the hand that tried to touch her face, her crying increased when she saw that Rumplestiltskin too had thin tracks of moisture on his face. She swallowed down the huge lump in her throat, licked her lips, and said the two words that would break both of their hearts:

"It's over"

_"No..." _Rumplestiltskin sobbed. He tried to touch her again, but she pulled herself out of arms length, and turned away from his pleading form, wrapping her arms tightly around herself to stop the sobs that were trying to wrack her body.

"Go" she wept, and it wasn't until Rumplestiltskin did leave, so silently she didn't even realise he'd gone until she heard the click of her door shutting, that she allowed herself to collapse on top of her bed and cry her broken heart out.

OUAT

Peter was still on his feet in the College library in some sort of daze, stunned by what had just transpired. Of all the thing's he'd been expecting to happen, he certainly hadn't expected..._that!_

He felt like the worlds biggest idiot, of course. He had completely misjudged Ruby, he'd got it all completely wrong. He'd thought she'd been acting weird because there was something going on between her and Jiminy, when actually she...

Peter collapsed into one of the chairs at the table, his head falling onto it's surface in despair. She'd made the biggest declaration of her life, and he'd just stood there like a Goddamn lemming! He groaned, _God, I'm such a tool..._

"...Uh, Peter?" Peter jumped. In the chaos of his and Ruby's fight, he'd completely forgotten that Jiminy Hopper was still sat at the table. He looked at the Cricket, who seemed to be feeling a little awkward to be alone with someone who'd just accused him of trying to steal his girlfriend. Peter sighed.

"...Listen man, I'm sorry" he said, and Jiminy looked surprised. Peter didn't blame him "Ruby was acting weird and I thought that-"

"No, it's O.k" Jiminy said, raising a hand to cut him off "I understand the paranoia when a girl keeps things to herself...especially things like this" he chuckled lightly, and Peter let out a soft groan.

"I've really screwed things up now, haven't I?" he wondered aloud. Jiminy looked contemplative.

"I don't know about that. It seems to me that what Ruby want's is for you to show her that you trust her, and maybe..." he hesitated, and Peter narrowed his eyes at him.

"Maybe?" he repeated, and Jiminy shrugged.

"...that you care for her, as much as she does for you" Peter's head fell to the tables surface again, and Jiminy had to pity the other boy "Look Peter, bottom line. Do you love her?"

Peter looked up at Jiminy, the exact same question running through his head. Truthfully, he had never really thought about it before, because yeah he _liked _her, sure, he liked the way she looked, her red clothes and hair showing a vibrant part of her that refused to be buried. He liked her face, her sweet pink lips, and as for her huge brown eyes...he could lose himself forever in those dark orbs.

He liked her personality too. He liked the way not-so-subtly flirted with him when they were in public, he liked the way she supported her friends when they were in trouble, and he liked the fire in her eyes when someone was stupid enough to try and sass her, and the way she looked at _him..._he'd always loved that about her.

Wait. What?

Peter slowly sat back up into a sitting position, repeating the words he'd just thought in his head over and over again, his sudden revelation crashing through him as he realised something he'd actually known all along.

"Yes" he answered Jiminy's question in almost a whisper "Oh my God...I love her..." he laughed softly, his eyes wide with shock. Jiminy nodded, a soft smile of approval on his face.

"Good" he said, and suddenly became serious "Now, I suggest you get your ass in gear and start making up for what you just did, because she looked _really _pissed at you, dude"

Peter gaped at him, and at that moment a blur in a football strip streamed its way across the carpet, and Peter nor Jiminy recognised who it was until James Nolan himself was stood at the table right next to Peter, his face bright red, and his breathing laboured from running.

"James" said Peter "What the f-"

"Peter!" James gasped, bending at the waist with a hand pressed against the tables surface "I...got it wrong...Ruby never...cheated on Jefferson...it was the other...way around!...why are you banging your head against the table?"

OUAT

_"It's over"_

_"Go"_

_"No..."_

Rumplestiltskin had no idea how he'd made it back to his dorm room. He was dimly amazed that he'd even managed to put one foot in front of the other, the state he was in.

He still couldn't believe it, him and Belle...how could it be over? Just like that? How could he have been so stupid? So Goddamn stupid as to give in to Milah's...to give in to _Milah?!_

_"I want you to go" _she'd said, her eyes like stone _"I don't want you to talk to me again. Ever"_

And it was all his fault, his own stupid, _stupid _fault! He prided himself on being so damn in-control, but now he'd screwed up royally with bloody _Milah!_

The same Milah who was still strewn about on his bed when he entered his room, grinning at him while she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Shall we pick up from where we left off?" she breathed, and he giggle quickly turned into a cry of pain when Rumplestiltskin marched forward, grabbed her arm, and yanked her to her feet so hard he almost pulled the bone out of it's socket, hissing curses in her ear.

"Get the hell out of my face, you pathetic little whore!" he growled, his eyes darkening to almost black with rage "If I ever see you anywhere near this place again-"

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, Rumple!" she said in a teasing tone of voice, her grin flickering again when Rumplestiltskin just looked angrier.

"You _disgust me! _You are nothing, _you _are just a sick, _sick _little tart who had better find another College to go to by tomorrow morning" he pressed his face closer to hers so that Milah couldn't possibly escape his fury "Unless you want things to get _truly _ugly"

Milah made a derisive sound "Oh please, it's not like I've got any reason to stay now, does it?"

Rumplestiltskin paused at the door frame, momentarily frowning at Milah in confusion before it finally dawned on him.

He had been right all along.

"My father" he said simply "He paid you to come here, to break up me and Belle, didn't he?"

Milah grinned wickedly "Oh God, _finally! _I thought you and that French girl were supposed to be _smart?" _she chuckled darkly, shaking her thick hair out of her eyes "Wow, how your dad must _hate _you!" her revealed eyes suddenly sparkled with Malice "Just like Belle must hate you"

Breathing fire, Rumplestiltskin literally threw Milah out of the room, barely pausing to watch her slam against the opposite wall before he slammed his door shut. Intense anger built up inside him now, she was going to pay for this, pay for conning him, for making him loose his Belle. _Belle. _

_"It's over"_

Rumplestiltskin groaned, letting himself fall backwards onto his bed and his face fall onto his palms. He'd lost her, he'd lost his Belle, lost her because he'd been so, _so _stupid and fallen for one of his fathers schemes.

It was over.

_**Yes, I know, a hell of a lot of angst in this one, but believe me when I say I will make...improvements in later chapters ;)**_

_**...I have no idea why I did that. Anyway please read, review, wish me a good day because it's my birthday today, and I'll update as soon as I've recovered from all these monkey bites (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!)**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and channel 5.**_

_**First off, let me just start by apologising for this late update, I had a fully written chapter but then my computer went retarded and deleted. The whole. THING! So I had to re-write it. **_

_**Second of all, I also had to make some modifications to chapter 9, so now instead of the Royals football game starting a week after the Fairytale College exams END, the football game is a week after the exams START. You'll see :)**_

_**Anyway, said my piece, on with the chapter.**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel-Chapter 13

"H-he was with h-her!" Belle sobbed, he words barley legible from the strength of her tears "H-he w-was with her in his r-room and...and..." another wave of emotion stole her ability to speak, and she dissolved into tears on a comforting shoulder.

Snow White stroked Belle's hair while the heart-broken beauty sobbed a damp spot on her t-shirt. She had been in her own room-which wasn't too far from Belle's-and had heard the whole scene between her and Rumplestiltskin, once he had left, she had gone to her friends room to find her strewn face-down across her bed, crying uncontrollably into her pillow.

"That son of a bitch" Snow White murmured darkly. The next time she saw Rumplestiltskin Gold, she was gonna kill him! (shouldn't be too hard to do, in her current state all she'd have to do was sit on him)

"H-how could he, Snow?" Belle wept "H-how could h-he d-do that to me? I l-loved him _so much!" _she wailed, and Snow White held her tighter, starting to rock her gently while she comforted her poor friend.

"Because he's a bastard, Belle" she said, and Belle hiccupped "He doesn't deserve your love, not if he wants to go after bitches like Milah-oh jeeze!" at the mention of Milah's name, Belle had started crying even harder, now completely incapable of speech. Snow White started to hastily apologise but at that moment there was a timid knock on the door, and before anyone could answer, it fell open to reveal a sniffling Ruby stood at the door, her dark eyes rimmed with crimson.

"Belle, I'm sorry for d-dropping by like this but-oh" she caught herself when she saw the situation at hand. Belle still hadn't stopped crying, and Snow White noticed that Ruby herself appeared to be holding off her own tears. She sighed.

"Peter?" Snow White said wearily, and as she expected Ruby fell into floods of tears.

"Yes!" she wailed, sobbing almost as uncontrollably as Belle as she too rushed to the bed where Snow White and Belle were sat and fell into the comfort of Snow White's already outstretched arm.

"Wanna talk about it?" Snow White asked her, and when Ruby shook her head against her shoulder she sighed again, wondering what the actual _hell _was wrong with the boys in this college.

OUAT

Three days later, and it was the day every pupil of the school had been dreading, the darkest day on the Fairytale College calendar, a day that inspired intense feelings of panic and fear.

Exams Day.

Now, Daniel Hay couldn't say that he'd been dreading this day as much as some other students had (just last night Hansel Tillman had completely flipped out, running out of his dorm room in nothing but his pyjamas screaming that he was too dumb to pass _anything!) _but then again, he couldn't say that he'd been _looking forward _to them either, and despite the months of studying he'd done, he still felt that small flicker of fear as he headed towards his Politics exam.

"Hey! Daniel!" called a voice on his left, and Daniel turned to see Jefferson Hatter, a friend of Regina's he'd gotten to know. And who, for a reason that was a complete mystery to everyone, was taking Politics too.

As he drew up next to the bus-boy, Jefferson gave him one of his cocky little smirks "So, freaking out yet?" he said, and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Not really, unlike some people I've actually been doing some _studying _for a few months" he looked at Jefferson pointedly, and the Hatter let out a laugh.

"Oh please, I am gonna _walk _this thing! You know me, Daniel, I've got a little trick up my sleeve" Jefferson said, slyly tapping the sleeve of his long trench coat. Daniel was just about to say that, while it was true that he was freakishly resourceful-or, in this case, an exceptional cheater-he doubted any exam board would miss cheating if it was going on, literally right under their nose. He was stopped however, when a small, brown haired girl with hunched shoulders bumped into him from the opposite direction, knocking his bag from his shoulder.

"Oh damn" Daniel cursed, and he bent to pick up his scattered books, glancing after the girl who had bumped into him. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets, her head was bent towards to the floor, and she was walking so fast that Daniel almost missed the small glimpse of her face when she turned the corner into the French hall, and was surprised to see that he recognised her as Belle French, the girl he met last semester when Regina had been blackmailing her boyfriend, Rumplestiltskin.

"Poor girl" he heard Jefferson mutter, and he looked up to see that he was staring after her too, but he had quite a different look on his face. Daniel stood up, frowning.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and his friend sighed wearily, looking at him in an almost pitying way.

"Didn't you hear, boy? About her and Rumplestiltskin?" Daniel shook his head and a small smirk came to Jefferson's face "They broke up on Firday!"

"W-seriously?" Daniel said, surprised, and Jefferson nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, rumour has it that Gold cheated on her...with his ex!"

"No way" Daniel glanced down at the path Belle had taken, feeling a small swell of empathy. Weird to think Jefferson was talking about the same boy who, three months ago, had tried to strangle Regina for almost getting Belle pulled out of College.

"Yeah, I know" Jefferson sighed sympathetically, but when Daniel turned back he saw that the sly grin was still in place "How Gold could ever give up someone with _that _personality, and _that _ass-"

"Oh my _God_, Jeff!"

"I'm just saying, if Gold's no longer interested..."

"Really Jefferson, do you _always _have to be such an insensitive prick? Can't you see the, _poor girl, _is in pain?"

Daniel almost sighed in relief when he heard Regina's mocking voice coming towards the duo, finally wiping the arrogant smirk off Jefferson's face as she approached.

"Regina" he nodded in acknowledgement. Regina nodded back at him with a smirk at her own, her own designer schoolbag, which was full of exam equipment, was slung over her shoulder, and she looked at the two boys with a glint of anticipation in her eyes.

"So" she said, nodding towards the hallway that led to the Politics lecture halls "Are we ready for the torture?"

OUAT

"Stop freaking out"

"I'm not freaking out"

"No, really Ella, stop freaking out"

"Snow, I told you I'm not freaking out!"

"I know exams can be daunting, and even a little scary, but the key thing to remember is to not freak ou-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SNOW I AM NOT FREAKING OUT! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW IF I WAS FREAKING OUT I AM NOT FREAKING OUT SO WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME TO STOP FREAKING OUT?!" Ella screeched, breathing heavily and ignoring all of the staring eyes that were on her as they waited outside the Childcare lecture hall. Snow White smiled softly.

"Feel better?" she asked gently, and Ella nodded submissively.

"Yeah" she then leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling "God, I'm freaking out"

Snow White couldn't help it, she laughed, and after a moment Ella giggled along with her, not noticing when Ms Gohrm came into the hallway until she called out to the awaiting students, her clear voice carrying across the crowd:

"Alright students we are ready for you, so if you would all like to quietly enter the lecture hall the examination can begin"

Ella made a soft whimper of fear and Snow White took her damp hand, hoping that, as they followed their classmates towards the door, she wouldn't notice that her own pale hand was just as clammy as Ella's.

OUAT

Five minuets had passed in his Business exam, and Rumplestiltskin had yet to write a single word. His pen seemed to be in a permanent state of elevation above his paper, and try as he might, he couldn't seem to force his brain to concentrate on the task at hand.

Because he couldn't stop thinking about _her._

All weekend she had refused to talk to him, to respond to his calls, to even answer the door to him (he had been forced to stop that particular activity when Ruby Lucas had answered the door and screamed that he was a "Cheating bastard" that needed to "Just leave Belle the hell alone!")

To make matters worse, Milah had been unbearable. Every time she had seen him as he went about the College, selling illegal discs to panicked students (it never ceased to amaze him how easy it was to get those computer-hacking programmes) she had looked at him with a smug little smile on her face, and he'd had to resist the urge to throw something very hard at her when she'd lifted her hand and rubbed her thumb and three of her fingers together in front of her, clearly gloating about her _payment..._

God, he hated his father, and he knew-he just _knew-_that the man was going to be full speeches about how right he waswhen he came to see his son on Saturday for Visitation.

The sound of a page turning next to him pulled Rumplestiltskin out of his bubble of rage and misery, and he realised that he had no idea how much time had passed during his inner-babble.

He checked his watch, and almost yelped out loud. _Fifteen minuets had passed!_

Forcing himself to push his problems to the back of his mind, Rumplestiltskin bent his head over his paper and forced himself to concentrate, scribbling answers as fast as he could.

OUAT

Snow White was half an hour into her Childcare exam when she first felt it. She was just about to answer the seventh question when, out of nowhere, a sharp pain had hit her in her lower back, causing her to suck in a small breath. Automatically, a hand reached out to her lower back, but almost as soon as it had struck, the pain had disappeared.

_Well, that was weird _She thought, shrugging off the incident and turning back to her paper.

But once again, just as she was about to start writing, the pain hit her again. It was stronger this time and spread to her belly.

"Ow!" Snow White hissed as quietly as she could, her hand flying to her stomach, _what the hell?..._

Distantly, she felt an elbow nudge her arm, and her pinched face turned to see Ella, who was sitting next to her, staring at her, her features arranged into an expression of sincere concern as she mouthed the words _are you alright?_

Another shot of pain reverberated through her stomach and back, and Snow White shook her head as she bit her blood-red lip in an effort not to cry out. What the hell was going on?!

Then, an idea of an explanation slithered into Snow White's mind, making all the blood run out of her face and turning her paler than ever before. No, it couldn't be...she wasn't even six months...

She gasped loudly as yet another shooting pain spread through her, and Snow White could feel everyones eyes on her as she bent forward and clutched her belly, dimly aware that Ella was now raising her hand and frantically calling for their exam invigilator:

"Ms Gohrm! _Ms Gohrm!"_

"Ella Boyd!" Ms Gohrm snapped from the front row, looking up from the student she was hovering above "This is an examina-"

"Something's wrong with Snow White! She's in pain!" Ella called, and immediately Ms Gohrm took on a look of great concern. Within two minuets she was stood next to the pained girl.

"Ms Blanchard? Is everything alright?" the lecturer asked softly, and all Snow White could do was shake her head "Do you need to leave?" a nod this time, and the blue-clad woman copied that motion as though in understanding, gently prying Snow White out of her chair and leading her out of the room.

It took Snow White a moment to realise that, after they had left, Ms Gohrm was leading her, not in the direction of the first aid room, but rather to the doors that led to outside of the campus.

"W-where're you taking me?" Snow White asked through yet another wave of pain.

"To the hospital" Ms Gorhm was tight lipped as she answered, briefly glancing down at the pregnant teen "I think you need a doctor"

"Oh God..." Snow White whispered, her hands wrapping protectively around her stomach, around Emma, if anything happened to her baby...

"Someone needs to tell Char-James Nolan, where I am!" she said as they reached the doors, and Ms Gorhm nodded stiffly.

"Don't worry, Snow White, I'll make sure that someone lets him know"

OUAT

For the first time in her life, Ruby Lucas walked out of a History lecture hall feeling _confident. _She had sat in that exam, opened that paper, and she had argued, she had supported, she had made her point and she had _concluded! _And best of all, she had actually known what she was talking about. That hour and fifteen minuets had just..._flown _by!

"So" said a voice on her left "How did you find the exam?"

Ruby glanced to her left and smiled when she saw Jiminy Hopper walking next to her down the hall. She shrugged modestly "It was kinda hard, but not so bad"

Jiminy snorted, not fooled for a second "Oh, _come on, _Ruby! I was in the same room, remember? Steam was practically coming off your pen!"

Ruby couldn't help herself, she grinned "I guess so...but I don't wanna get my hopes up or anything" she said, chuckling nervously.

Jiminy shrugged "Well yeah, I guess that's true" he said, not missing the way Ruby's face fell, just a little. He waited.

And eventually "Although...I guess there's nothing wrong with getting my hopes up a _little_" she said, and Jiminy burst out laughing, dodging Ruby when she swatted a hand at him.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologised quickly, still chuckling away, Ruby glared at him, but there was a soft, amused smile on her face, and for a minuet they walked down the corridor trading witty banter, until Jiminy accidentally brought up an uncomfortable subject:

"You know, I'm getting kinda hungry, do you wanna go to Stable Eating or do you have another exam?"

"I don't think so" Ruby said, picking her bag up from her hip and rummaging around inside it "Let me just check..."

She pulled out her crumpled exam timetable, and was just about to confirm that she was indeed examless for the rest of the day, when she happened to glance at the next day's list, her words forgotten when she saw the thin text next to the bold, black date.

"Ruby?" Jiminy's voice cut through her thoughts, and when she looked up at him, he saw the sad look on her face "What's wrong?"

Ruby sighed, stuffing the paper violently back into her bag "Tomorrow...I've got Animal Studies, with Peter...just made me think of him, that's all"

"Oh" was Jiminy's response, Ruby shook her head, shrugging it off.

"It's no big deal, Jim. We go to the same College, I'm gonna have to see him _sometime" _

"I know, but..." Jiminy trailed off, as though carefully choosing his next words "Don't you miss him?"

"What, as much as he misses me?" Ruby said, her eyebrows raised "Jiminy...he hasn't even talked to me, all weekend. All he did after our fight was send me this" she pulled her phone out of her pocket and made a few buttons, she then passed the phone to Jiminy so he could read the words: **I'm sorry**

_Oh Peter..._

"But other than that, nothing!" she said, and Jiminy was surprised to hear a slight catch in her voice. Oh God, she was gonna cry.

Uncomfortable around weeping women, Jiminy quickly tried to think of something to say that would make her feel better:

"Well...maybe he was just giving you some time to cool off? I mean who knows, he might even come and see you tonight!" _Even if I have to drag the idiot there myself!_

Ruby looked at him as though questioning his sanity "Yeah right, Jiminy" she said.

"Ruby! RUBY!"

"Huh?" the scorned girl and the Cricket looked up to see someone small and blonde running through the crowd, occasionally shoving people out of the way and screeching Ruby's name:

"Sorry Grumpy!" she called as she sent him crashing into the girls bathroom, he re-emerged amidst a swarm of high pitched, female squeals:

"HEY! Watch it, Blondie!" the short boy yelled.

Still running until she finally got to the stunned red-head, Ella stopped in front of her and Jiminy, her breathing heavy, a look of panic on her pretty face as she fought for breath.

"My good God-Ella, what the hell is wrong?!"

"It's...Snow White!" she gasped, clutching a stitch in her side ""Pregnancy pains...during Childcare...exam...she's in...hospital!"

OUAT

"_God, _I am in so much pain!" Gaston whined, and the laughter of the other boys reverberated around the locker room. The complaining teen scowled "Yeah, because I'm the _only one _who's feeling sore after that exam!" he said sarcastically.

"For Gods sake, Gaston" sighed James, pulling a t-shirt over his damp hair "It was _just _running laps!"

"Yeah!" Thomas chipped in as he buttoned his jeans, he then grinned "You don't need to be such a Drama Queen!"

Gaston smirked good-naturedly as laughter sounded in the locker room once again. He muttered something that sounded a lot like 'Homophobe' under his breath before slamming his locker door shut and walking out of the locker room, winking at Thomas before he left, and James couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"You know, he does have a point though" Thomas acknowledged, buttoning up his shirt and reaching back into his locker for his shoes "I mean, I know it was just laps, but I'm gonna be feeling sore for _weeks"_

"Well, as long as you can still play on Sunday you can bitch about it as much as you want" James chuckled. Thomas rolled his eyes, but as soon as their captain mentioned the game against the Sirens, it was like a cold bucket of water over their good mood, and all of the laughter and jesting fell quiet.

A few seconds ticked by. James looked around at the tense faces of his team mates, and then spoke into the silence:

"Oh come on, boys" he said, running a hand through his shower-wet hair "We've taken on the Sirens before, we've beaten them before, so what's the worst that could happen?"

""You could make out with one of the Siren cheerleaders?" came Arthur Pendragons voice.

"Again?" added Philip Night, reminding everyone of James' first game at the college before he'd gotten together with Snow White. James groaned, rolling his eyes as the locker room erupted into laughs once again, the general mirth returning. The football captain turned back to his locker with a soft smirk on his face, picking his own shoes out of the small compartment and not noticing the locker room doors opening until someone spoke his name:

"Nolan!" said the voice of Coach Kai, a thin, mean hearted man with a pale face who treated all those who came under his wing like cattle, and James Nolan, captain of the Royals football team, was no different. Sighing, the boy turned to face his football coach and P.E instructor. As usual, he was looking at him in a way that suggested the teenager was nothing more than something unpleasent on the bottom of his shoe.

"What is it, Coach?" James asked warily. Coach Kai's nostril's flared at his tone, and he jerked his head towards the locker room doors:

"Ms Gohrm wants to talk to you, so get your smart ass out there, Smartass"

Suppressing a groan, James sent a long-suffering look in Thomas' direction-which was returned with a sympathetic eye-roll-before walking out of the crowded locker room, where he found Ms Gorhm waiting for him, standing formally with her hands folded in front of her stomach, and James didn't like the look on her face.

"Ms Gohrm?" he said tentively, a feeling of dread suddenly swirling in his stomach, which was made no better when the English Lit teacher breathed out a sad sigh.

"James, it's Snow White..."

OUAT

"And _time! _Pens down!_" _ called the exam vigilator, and Belle quickly scribbled down a few last-minuet answers as the invigilator-Mr Boss-came to her row in the lecture hall and collected it. Her brain had never felt so..._drained!_

Quickly after the papers were collected, the students were let out of the room, and as Belle made to walk back towards her dormitory, her head bent towards the floor so that she didn't see the dark-clothed boy until she smacked right into him:

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Belle, shaking her head at her clumsiness while looking up to see who she had walked into "I wasn't looking where-oh" she stopped when she saw the face of whom she was speaking, the eyes on the face were wide with surprise, and Belle silently cursed whatever god had decided to truly crap on her day.

"It's you" she said, her azure eyes flickering to the floor as she was unable to keep eye contact with the boy who had broken her heart. She heard Rumplestiltskin cough uncomfortably.

"Uh, yes" he said "H-hello Belle"

No other word was exchanged after that, discomfort filling the air, and that alone drove an ache into Belle's chest. There used to be days where she and her Rumple would talk for _hours _on end about any little trivial thing that came into their head, never seeming to grow bored or tired even when dawn started to break. But now...it was like they couldn't even say one _sentence _to each other.

Not that that was her fault. _She _hadn't done anything wrong.

"How've you been?" Rumplestiltskin asked, and then cringed at the stupid words coming out of his mouth. Belle's eyes narrowed as she finally looked up at him.

"'How've I been?'" she repeated increduously, and then let out a sharp, irritable breath "How do you _think _I've been, Rumplestiltskin? This has hardly been the best week of my life!"

"I know, I know..." he groaned, his eyes closing in shame "That was-"

"Stupid" she finished for him shortly, crossing her arms over her chest and fixing him with a wide eyed glare. He sighed.

"If it's any constellation" he said slowly "I've...not exactly been having the best time of it, either"

Belle arched an eyebrow, her eyes raking his impeccably pin-neat form. No matter what the situation, it seemed, Rumplestiltskin never lost his _class._

The beauty snorted "Well, I'm sure your beloved _Milah _can comfort you" she spat, and Rumplestiltskin stiffened, looking insulted.

"Belle, there is _nothing _going on between Milah and me-"

"Oh, so I_ imagined_ everything that happened on Friday, did I?"

"Will you just listen to me? Please?!" he said, his voice rising just a little with desperation. Raising her brows expectantly, Belle waited for him to continue, he took a deep breath before speaking:

"We were right, Belle" he said, and she frowned in confusion. Until he said his next words:

"My father, he...I suppose _employed _would be the right term...Milah to come here, and come between us. He promised her fifty thousand dollars"

"Oh my..." Belle breathed, barely able to comprehend that anyone could actually _hire _someone to do something so horrible to their child, and in that moment she felt a flicker of pity for her ex boyfriend. A brief flicker of pity.

"Belle..." he said, making to move towards her, but she pushed her hand out, stopping him from coming any closer.

"That doesn't change what you did, Rumple" she said, her voice toneless, and she tried not to react at the broken look on his face. After another moment of uncomfortable silence, Rumplestiltskin let out another deep breath.

"I know I hurt you, Belle" he said softly, the chocolate brown eyes she used to get lost in never leaving the blue ones that still dazzled him "But...I still love you, more than words can say, and I hope that, in time, you'll come to trust me again"

Belle sighed helplessly, blinking back the wetness that suddenly pricked her irisis and swallowing back the lump in her throat "Rumple...I-"

"BELLE!"

"Eh?"

Belle and Rumplestiltskin looked ahead of the corridor to see both Ella and Ruby rushing towards them, the frantic looks on their faces changing to ones of intense distaste when they saw who she was talking to.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ruby snarled aggressively at Rumplestiltskin "Leave Belle alone, asshole!"

Rumplestiltskin cocked his brow in an amused way, briefly glancing at Belle, who didn't meet his gaze, before taking his leave. Belle released the breath she'd hadn't realised she'd been holding, stopping herself from watching his retreating back, and instead turning to her out of breath friends.

"Ruby, there was no need for-"

"Never mind that!" Ruby cut across her reasonable tone, patting Ella on the back as she doubled over, murmuring something about how she really, _really _hated running "Something's happened!"

"What?" Belle asked, her interaction with her ex forgotten (for the time being) at the look on her friends faces (well, Ruby's face, Ella was still bent over) "What's going on, guys?"

"It's Snow...White!" Ella panted, and Belle felt her eyes widen "She's...she had some pains in our...Childcare exam!"

"Oh God!" Belle gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth "_What kind of pains?"_

"Pregnancy pains!" said Ruby, still looking so worried about her pregnant friend "She's in hospital"

OUAT

"Braxton _what?" _

Snow White's doctor smiled good naturedly at her question. She was sat in an examination chair of his office with James Nolan sat right next to her, holding her pale hand in his own.

"Braxton Hicks Contractions" the doctor repeated "As the pregnancy progresses, they cause a slight uterine discomfort-"

"Slight?!" Snow White scoffed, her green eyes flashing "I thought I was in _labour!"_

"A common mistake" the doctor told her, his tone frustratingly reasonable "As I was saying, as your pregnancy progresses, the contractions will increase until you start to reach the end of your final term-"

"Fantastic" Snow White grumbled. The doctor gave her a look and she reluctantly let him continue:

"If the contractions _are _making you uncomfortable, there are some things you can do-"

"I don't want drugs!" Snow White cut across him once again, the doctor chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"No, no, Snow White, not drugs. I was thinking more of things like taking long walks, a hot bath, and there are even some exercises you can do" he pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket held it out to Snow White, who took it "On the bottom you can find an address for a birthing class that should help you"

"Thank-you doctor" said James, and after that the doctor let them out of his office. When they got out of the hospital Snow White pulled her phone out of her pocket, and James heard her chuckle while they walked towards his car (Ms Gohrm had remained at the College to invigilate other exams) he watched his girlfriend curiously.

"What?" he asked, and Snow White showed him her phone screen: 14 missed calls, two from Belle, one from Ella, three from Ruby and eight from her father, along with 25 texts from all four.

"Oh my God" James laughed with Snow White, still smiling at him she poked his jacket pocket.

"Come on then, Charming" she said, and when James looked confused her smile changed into a grin "What? You don't think anyone's tried to call you? Like your _mom?"_

James' stomach plummeted to the bottom of his feet, and he hastily pulled his cell phone out into the open and switched it on. He groaned, and showed Snow White.

20 missed calls. Five were from his friends, and the rest...

"Your mom is so sweet" Snow White giggled. James pushed his phone back into his pocket:

"Man, she is _so _gonna kill me..." he muttered, and Snow White made a sympathetic sound before looping her arm through his, patting his hand. As they approached his car, James glanced down at the Birthing Class pamphlet still in Snow White's hand.

"So" he said, nodding at the pamphlet "Do you think we should go?" Snow White looked down at the little paper folds, seemingly deliberating, and then nodded.

"Yeah" and James nodded, opening the passenger seat of his car and helping his love into it "If anything, we need to be prepared, don't we?" she added, and once again James nodded in agreement as he started the car.

"Yeah, that, and it'll help with those Brason Hicks things" he said.

Snow White smirked "Braxton, sweetie"

"...That's what I said"

OUAT

"Bronson _what?" _said Ruby. On the other line of her cell phone, she heard Snow White laugh.

"_Braxton, Ruby! _Braxton Hicks _Contactions" _she said, and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What's she saying?" Ella asked, nudging her. They, along with Belle (who had been dragged out by the other two so they could celebrate the end of her house arrest) had been in Stable Eating, waiting for Daniel to bring them their food when Snow White had finally called Ruby back.

"I dunno, something about Braxton Hicks Contractions" she said, and Belle breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God" she said, only to be met with two confused expressions "They're a normal part of pregnancy...nothing to worry about"

"Oh good" Ella let out a gust of air while Ruby continued to stare at Belle.

"How do _you _know about that?"

"I read"

_"Hello?"_ came Snow White's voice from the little red phone _"Anyone there? HELLO?!"_

"Sorry Snow!" Ruby apologised "So, you're O.k then?"

"_Yeah, I'm totally fine. The doctor gave me the address for a birthing class so me and James are gonna check it out"_

"A birthing class? Isn't that where they show you the footage of babies being born?" Ella said.

"Oh, gross!" Ruby laughed, quickly coughing at the looks she got from Belle and Ella. She looked down at the table "Sorry" she mumbled.

"_...Yeah, anyway, I'll be back soon. See you guys later!" _

"Bye Honey!"

"See you later!"

"Bye, Snow!"

After Snow White rang off, the girls cast around identical looks of relief, blowing air up towards their foreheads.

"What, a relief!" Ruby said, leaning back in her chair. Ella and Belle made sounds of agreement. A few moments after that their food finally arrived, and as they ate they chatted about their exams- "I swear, if I have to take another exam like that again, I'll slip into a coma!"- "Don't you have English Lit tomorrow?"-"Ah, dammit!"-laughing and joking until Ruby noticed that, rather than digging in like she and Ella were, Belle was just sitting back in her seat, twirling her spaghetti round and round her fork but never taking a bite.

Ruby leaned towards her, her brow creased "Come on Belle, you have to eat something"

"Yeah" said Ella, just noticing Belle's lack of appetite "You've barley eaten for two days"

"I know" Belle shrugged, still looking down at her full plate "I'm sorry guy's, I'm just...I'm not really hungry"

"Belle, you shouldn't starve yourself just because a some guy screwed you over" Ruby said, and Belle flinched "Come on, a full stomach will make you feel better"

Still looking forlorn, Belle hesitantly lifted the fork to her lips. She pushed it into her mouth and chewed on the pasta. After that she took another forkful, then another, and another, until eventually there was nothing left on the plate except a few smears of bolagnase.

"Yay!" Ruby clapped her, and Belle chuckled softly.

"You feel better?" Ella asked, and the brunette shrugged uncertainly.

"A little...I suppose...I don't know" she admitted, leaning back in her chair and staring out of the opposite windows "I...it's like I can't get him out of my head, guys!" she said, and the other two didn't even bother to ask who she was talking about "Seeing him today, it was like...it's like I'm two people. Part of me want's him back, but another part of me never want's to see him again. Is that normal?"

"Oh, sweetie" Ruby sighed, reaching out and taking one of Belle's hands in her own "Of _course _it's normal! Trust me" she said, suddenly getting a far away look in her eyes "I know"

"Oh God, that's right" Belle said, mentally kicking herself. How could she have forgotten? "How're you doing, Rubes?"

"You know, you haven't really talked about...you and Peter, since _it _happened" Ella said to her, Ruby rolled her eyes carelessly.

"That's because there's nothing to talk about" she said stiffly "These things happen, girls. Besides, if he really wanted me, he would've talked to me by now"

"Ruby"

"What?" she said, turning around at the mention of her name, and when she saw who had spoken, her breath caught in her throat, her expression freezing.

"P-Peter?" she said. He wasn't wearing his usual football strip, instead wearing a brown shirt and black pants, his equally dark hair was tousled and windswept, and the eyes that stared at her had violet shadows underneath them.

Ruby stared at him, stunned beyond belief. How had they not seen him when they came in?!

When it became apparant that she was going to do nothing more than stare at him, Peter licked his lips nervously "C-can I talk to you for a minuet?" his eyes flickered over to Ella and Belle, who were staring at him with twin looks of fierce apprehension. He turned back to Ruby and cleared his throat, jerking his head towards the outside of the Deli "Privately?"

Ruby glanced back at her friends, both of them had warning looks on their faces. Which meant she only had one option.

She stood up and nodded "Alright"

OUAT

"What do you want, Peter?" said Ruby, one hand on her hip as he struggled to come up with a response. After his P.E exam, Jiminy Hopper had run up to him and told him through an onslaught of gasps that he needed to talk to Ruby _now!_

"_She think's your not interested!" _he'd said, his hands on his knee's _"Why haven't you talked to her all weekend?!"_

"_I-I was giving her time to cool off!" _had been Peter's response. After James had turned up, he'd told Peter that the best course of action with Ruby was to give it a couple of days, and let things calm down. Peter hadn't been all to crazy about that idea, but James had insisted that it had been the best thing to do.

"_That's the WORST thing you could've done!" _Jiminy had cried _"You've been ignoring her completely! She thinks you don't want her anymore!"_

"_What?!"_

After that, he'd searched all over for his girlfriend (because she WAS still his girlfriend!...if he managed to get her to accept his apology) until he tracked her down to the Deli, he hadn't really planned beyond getting her on her own, and now that he had...

_You've gotta say something! _His brain roared while Ruby's arms folded over her chest _look at her! She's gonna leave any minuet! _

Peter sighed. Ah well, might as well go for the obvious:

"Ruby, I'm so sorry!" he said, which caused her to just roll her eyes "Everything that's happened...I didn't mean to ignore you-"

"You know what, Peter" said Ruby, looking just..._bored _"I am sick and tired of your excuses for being an ass" she said, her eyes hardening in a way that made Peter's chest ache, she pressed her lips together "Why can't you just tell me flat out that you don't like me anymore?" she said, her face turned away from him as though expecting a blow.

"Because I do!" Peter cried, ignoring her small protest when he pulled one of her hands away from her chest and held it in his own. He took a deep breath and swallowed, making sure Ruby's dark eyes were focused on him before he said his next words:

"In fact I...I more than like you" he said, his voice shaking with nerves "I love you. And I'm sorry it's taken me this long to-"

"Peter, stop" Ruby pulled her hand out of his grasp, and that flicker of hope that had risen inside him melted away as Ruby spoke again "I know why you're doing this, you're just telling me that you love me because you don't want us to break up"

"No" Peter shook his head in denial "Ruby, I-"

"But the thing is" she continued over him, blinking furiously "I don't wanna be with someone who tells me they love me, because they think they _have _to. I wanna be with someone who tells me they love me because they _want_ to"

"And I _want to!" _Peter said, becoming desperate.

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

Peter frowned at her, agonized, a painful feeling welling up in his chest. God, had he screwed things up _this _bad?

He looked into her face, saw the unquestioned doubt in them, and found his answer. Yes. Yes he had.

All of a sudden, a new feeling came in him, quite unlike the one that had hit him moments earlier. It was a feeling of strength, of determination. He tried to take Ruby's hand again, only for her to pull it away from his grip.

"Ruby" he said anyway "I _do _love you. I know I should've said it on Friday but I didn't because I was a Goddamn idiot" he paused, letting her take in those words before continuing "But if you really believe that I'm just telling you this because I think I have to...then I'm just gonna have to prove you wrong" and with that he turned away from her, and started walking a path away from the Deli, new determination putting strength into his step. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. After a few rings, the receiver picked up:

"_Hello?"_

"Jiminy. It's Peter" he said "I need your help"

_**Whew! Well, this is the longest chapter I have ever written! 17 pages people! **_

_**So yeah, once again I'm just gonna go ahead and apologise for the late update (almost two weeks. Yeah, I know) but like I said my computer went retarded. Have no fear though, because in chapter 14 I plan on making it up to you with Parent Visitation and...Peter. That's all I'm giving away! Stay tuned, and please read and review.**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel-Chapter 14.

It was that time again. Parent Visitation. In a few short hours, hundreds of students would be visited by their parents. Some would be embraced, some would be scolded, some might even be given gifts.

But for some people...this day would involve a hell of a lot more than just visiting parents.

OUAT

_Where the hell is he?! _Milah paced furiously around her room, looking out of her bedroom window for the millionth time. It was coming on for 10am, and the Golds _still_ hadn't turned up to Fairytale.

God, where _was _that man?! She had done her job, she wanted her reward!

£50,000. Fifty _thousand _big ones.

If Milah was being perfectly honest, she could've coped without the money. Just the hurt, broken look on that French bitches face was worth _way _more than a huge wad of cash.

Was she about to tell Mordred Gold that? No she was not.

_Knock knock._

Milah frowned, glancing out of the window again. She hadn't seen Gold arrive, and his car was nowhere near the College, so who was at the door?

She chuckled, maybe it was the French bitch coming for another round. She'd throw that little scrap through the damn glass this time!

With that pleasant though in her mind, Milah opened her bedroom door, and when she saw who was on the other side, she let out a delighted gasp.

Stood in front of her, dressed in his signature black V-neck shirt and jeans-the colour almost the exact shade of his tousled hair and light stubble-with a cocky smile underneath his gorgeous blue eyes, was Killian Jones.

"_Killian!" _Milah cried happily, throwing herself into his arms and kissing every inch of him she could reach _"God, _I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, love" Killian said, clinging to her. Milah pulled back and smiled into his face, truly feeling happy for the first time since she had come to this cursed little crap heap.

Suddenly, she scowled, and hit him hard on the shoulder.

"OW!" he cried, pulling away from her "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"Why haven't you called me?!" Milah responded, just as heatedly "Why haven't you been answering your phone? It's been over a bloody _week _Killian, and you haven't answered _one _of my calls!"

"Look, I'm sorry, love!" Killian exclaimed, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion "I've been...busy"

"Busy?" Milah said skeptically "With what?"

Killian lowered his arms, his cocky smirk coming back to his face as he moved further into the bedroom. Milah stiffened when he put his hands low on her waist.

"Preparing for your homecoming, of course" he said, his voice deep and sultry, and instantly Milah's cold persona thawed out.

She giggled, her hands sliding up his shoulders "So, you got my messages then?"

Killian chuckled, dipping his head closer to hers "Oh yeah, and can I just say" he pressed a swift kiss to her lips before pulling away to whisper in her ear "_Nice work"_

Milah's answering giggle was low and lusty, she pressed herself closer to Killan, so that not even an inch separated their bodies, in a low voice she breathed back "It was simple, Rumplestiltskin and his soppy bitch are just _too easy"_

She felt Killian smile, his lips coming closer and closer to her mouth "And now" he breathed "We're _fifty grand richer"_

Milah couldn't hold back anymore, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He moaned and clutched her tighter, kicking her bedroom door shut as her hands trailed to his belt...

But before they could progress, the song "_A Pirates Life For Me" _rang out of Killian's pocket. With a cheeky grin, Milah plucked the phone out of his pocket, turning away before she could see the look of alarm on her boyfriends face.

"Milah, wait!" he said, reaching for the phone.

Milah ignored him, the phone was still ringing in her hand, but she was too busy staring at the screen.

There, in bold black text, was one name: **Ariel**

Milah stared at the screen, unable to believe her eyes. Ariel. That skanky, red-haired cow from the swim team? Why, in the _hell, _was her number on _her _boyfriends phone?!

"Ariel?" Milah said out loud, her voice dangerously quiet. She looked over the phone at Killian, who quickly arranged his features into a look of calm amusement, but he was still holding his hand out for the phone.

"Love, come on, give it back-"

"Ariel..._Vissen?" _she said, the phone still ringing away in her hand "That cow from the swim team?!"

"Milah-"

"Why the hell do you have _Ariel Vissen's _number, Killian?!" not waiting for an answer, Milah pressed the receive call button and pressed the phone to her ear, fending off Killian's attempts to get his phone back.

"_Hey baby" _came Ariel's musical, seductive voice from the other line. Milah's hands clenched into fists _"Are you done with that stupid cow yet? I need my big strong boy to come back to his lady"_

Milah was shaking, fire was raging through her. She glared at Killian furiously, who was now backing away from her, a mixture of guilt and helplessness on her face.

"_Baby? Are you there?" _Ariels voice sounded irritated _"Answer your lady!"_

"Oh, believe me Ariel, you are no lady! And by the time I'm through with you, you'll be lucky if you get Quasimodo Notre Dame to look at you twice, you slut!" Milah hung up, and before Killian could say anything, she threw the phone at his head, hitting him smack between the eyes.

"Argh!" he cried, rubbing his head in pain "Milah, listen! It was just a one time-"

"_Who the hell do you think you are?!" _Milah roared, nearly blowing him back into the door with the force of her scream "_Ariel Vissen?! That bitch from the swim team?! What were you thinking?!"_

"You'd been gone for months!" Killian protested, shrugging helplessly "I have needs, Milah! What did you expect me to do?!"

Milah stared at him in disbelief and horror. He had cheated on her with that tramp...because she _wasn't there?! _With an inhuman roar, she grabbed the heavy lamp on her bedside table and swung it to her side, but before she could hit her adulterous lover with it, he fled from the room, running as fast as his legs could carry him with Milah hot on his heels.

"_I'll kill you, you bastard!" _she screamed, swinging the lamp above her head.

OUAT

"Belle!"

"Papa!"

Belle rushed through her bedroom and into her fathers awaiting arms, clinging to him while she felt his arms wrap around her back. A lump formed in her throat, the emotions she had managed to keep buried all week suddenly coming to surface now that her father had arrived.

"I'm so glad you're here, Papa!" Belle choked out, burying her face into his chest while he rubbed her back, making soothing sounds while a few tears fell from her eyes "Everything's so messed up"

"I know, my girl, I know" said Mr French. A few days after her break-up with Rumplestiltskin, Belle had called her father and told him what he had done. Maurice had wanted to come straight down there and kill the boy himself-"How dare he hurt my little girl!"-but Belle had managed to talk him out of it, making him promise not to hunt him down when he came here on Visitation.

Belle pulled back from her father, wiping her eyes with a watery giggle "S-sorry" she apologised "I haven't seen you in months and I'm _blubbering _all over you"

"Hey, I'm your Papa, it's my job to let you blubber on me" said Maurice with a smile, and Belle giggled again, sniffing "Besides, you've had your heart broken, so you cry all you want"

Belle's smile evaporated, and her bottom lip began to wobble again, but she quickly controlled it "No, I've done my crying. It's time to...to try and move past this"

Maurice nodded, admiring his daughters bravery. Cupping her chin in one hand, he lifted her face so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Listen Belle, if he was stupid enough to go after some harlot, then he's definitely too dumb for my girl" he said, lifting the corners of Belle's lips. He smiled "Besides, now that he's out of the picture...you can start looking at other options"

Belle gasped "Daddy!"

Mr French raised his hands in defence "I'm just saying, is all!...Maybe you can see if that Gaston Rose want's to start things up again"

Belle groaned, while at the same time fending off a smirk "I don't think he'd be interested, Papa"

"And why not?"

"Because he's gay. He's actually dating a guy called Victor Whale"

And then, for the first time in over a week, Belle burst out laughing at the unrestrainedly stunned look on her fathers face.

OUAT

_Whoever decided that Parent Visitation was a good idea, seriously needs to be destroyed! _Regina thought viciously as, just like last semester, she met and greeted all the parents coming into the college, smiling warmly at Gene Glasses mother even when she glared at her. For some reason the Indian woman was not a fan of the Student Body president.

"Regina"

_Oh _wonderful_._

"Mother!" Regina exclaimed, turning behind her to see her mother and father stood behind her, and she planted a huge, fake smile on her face "Daddy! I'm so happy to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Regina" smiled her father, his small frame edging around his wife to hug his daughter. Cora sniffed derisively.

"Oh, for Gods sake, Henry stop smothering her, she's nineteen years old, not twelve!" she said. Stiffening, he reluctantly pulled out of his daughters embrace.

"Of course, Cora. Sorry" he said, and sadness flitted through Regina when her father went back to his original position, but she closed off that feeling, refusing to let it show.

"You know Mother, I'm almost finished here" she said, gesturing to the still-entering adults "So why don't you and Daddy go and wait for me in my room, and I'll be there soon?" she suggested, trying to keep her expression as nonchalant as possible, watching her parents reactions. Her father was quick to agree with her, and even made a move towards the dorms. Cora however, was eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

"You want us to..._wait for you?" _she said, clearly not happy about this. Regina nodded apologetically.

"Please Mother? I won't be long, I promise"

After a few tense seconds, Cora sighed deeply "Alright! But don't keep us waiting, Regina. There's a lot we need to talk about"

_Like what? My grades? My classes? My lack of rich boyfriend? Anything you can find to complain about?_

"Alright Mother, I'll see you both soon" she said, and they soon departed.

And not long after that, Daniel-accompanied by a man who looked just like him, except older-walked up to her, a huge smile on his face. Daniel moved away from the man and pulled Regina into his arms so that his lips were next to her ear.

"Are they gone?" he whispered, looking around behind Regina's back as though her parents might be hiding somewhere. Regina smiled:

"Yes, I sent them to my room to wait for me. They won't leave until I get there" she said, more confidently than she felt. God knew how long her mothers patience could last.

"Good" Daniel said, but it came out a little resentful. Regina sighed, she knew he wasn't happy about this arrangement-hiding her parents so they wouldn't see him and Regina together-but if he wanted to do this today, it was the only way.

"You were the one who wanted me to meet your uncle" she reminded him gently, just as said uncle finally reached them.

"Hey, Danny! I know you like her and all, but for Gods sakes let the girl breathe!" the man chuckled, and after Daniel did just that, Regina looked up at the man she knew to be her boyfriends father, and for the first time, she felt...nervous. This was Daniel's _uncle__._

"Good morning, Mr Hay" she said, smiling warmly while reaching out a hand "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"And it's an honour to meet you!" Mr Hay responded, taking Regina's hand into one of his own strong ones. Now that she could see him up close, she could see just how much Daniel took after his uncle, from his skin tone, hair, build...everything except the eyes which, unlike Daniel's blue ones, were a light hazel "Danny almost _never _introduces me to his girlfriends. You must be pretty special"

"Uncle Clause..." Daniel cringed, and Mr Hay laughed while Regina let free her own surprised laugh. He had never told her that before.

"Well in that case" she said, taking her hand back "I guess the honour is all mine, Mr Hay"

"Not at all, and please, call me Clause" he said, still smiling happily at her while Daniel watched from the sidelines, gladly watching his uncle and his girlfriend getting along so well. He couldn't have been more relieved.

"So, Daniel tells me that you're Student Body President..."

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin was sat on his bed reading when he heard the first knock on the door. Sighing, he put the book down on his bed, and walked towards the door, knowing full well who it would be, and wondering if he could restrain himself from causing a bloodbath.

Considering his reputation, probably not.

He opened the door, and immediately something small collided with his legs, small arms wrapping around the backs of his knee's.

"Rumple!" came the voice of his Rumplestiltskin's little brother, Baelfire, and for the first time in a week, the teenager smiled a true smile before patting his brothers back, making a mental note to thank his mother later for pulling this off a second time.

"Hey Bae!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed, and looked up, expecting to see his mother and..._father, _standing behind him. But instead discovered that Bae was completely alone

"Bae" Rumplestiltskin frowned "Where are mum and dad?"

Baelfire grinned mishcheviously "I wanted to get here before they did! So I ran!"

Rumplestiltskin laughed "Oh yeah? And why did you do that?"

"Because dad won't let me talk to you about your girlfriend" Bae surprised him with "And I wanted to talk to you about your girlfriend"

Rumplestiltskin stared at his brother in shock. How, in the _hell, _did Bae know about Belle?

...how did he know that he even had a girlfriend?!

"Bae...how did-"

"You called mum, and I overheard you talking" Baelfire said, and Rumplestiltskin quickly revoked his memo to thank his mother. For anything. EVER! "She said that you were really sad because you and your girlfriend broke up" Bae let go of his brothers legs, staring up at him with those massive brown eyes. Rumplestiltskin smiled sadly. He had never lied to his younger brother and he wasn't about to start now.

"Yeah, I guess I am" he said, and a look of sympathy came across the six-year-olds face, he bit his lip as though deep in thought.

"Well..you should get back with her then, so you can be happy" he said, and Rumplestiltskin let out a humourless laugh, fondly ruffling Bae's brown hair.

"Oh Bae...I wish it was that simple"

Baelfire's little forehead creased in confusion, but before he could say anything, he and Rumplestiltskin heard a commanding bark from the end of the corridor:

"Baelfire! How DARE you run off like that!" Mordred Gold yelled, his Scottish accent thickening at the anger in his voice. Rumplestiltskin gritted his teeth when Bae flinched at his tone. At the same time their mother, Katrina Gold, rushed forward to envelop her youngest child in her arms.

"Baelfire! Oh thank God!" she cried, looking like she had been frantic, she pulled Bae back to face her and slightly shook him "Why did you run off like that?! You mustn't _ever _do that again, do you understand me, boy?!" she cried, and, looking a little frightened, Bae quickly nodded, and Mrs Gold pulled him back into another crushing hug.

Rumplestiltskin, however, didn't see this exchange. He was too focused on the man approaching them, his black suit pin neat as usual, his brown eyes, which were so like Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire's, were fixed on his family, and when his gaze trailed to his elder son, his lips twitched upwards, like he was holding off a smirk.

And it was the smirk that did it.

He didn't even think about it, he didn't care that this man was his father, he didn't care that his mother and brother could see him, he didn't even care that he could get expelled for this, he just charged towards his dad, ignoring the way his eyebrow quirked upwards in amusement, and punched him right across the jaw.

"Argh!" Mordred cried, stumbling backwards while holding a hand to his face. Rumplestiltskin was breathing heavily, his fists still clenched into tight balls.

"You. Goddamn. _Bastard!" _he growled, glaring down at his father.

"_Rumplestiltskin!" _he heard his mother cry, and when she came into his line of sight to check her husbands face, she stared at her son with a look of horror "Why did you do that?!"

"He ruined my life!" Rumplestiltskin roared, uncaring for any onlookers in the dorm house, uncaring that Baelfire could see everything that was going on, all he cared about was the man in front of him, and causing him as much pain as possible "He bloody hired Milah to break up Belle and me! _He set me up!"_

"Mordred..." Mrs Gold gasped, staring at her husband "Is this _true?!"_

Mr Gold didn't answer his wife, but instead kept his gaze fixed on his son, a look in his eyes like Rumplestiltskin had never seen before. Something malevolent, something terrible, something..._monstrous._

"Come now, son" said Mr Gold, his tone mockingly calm as he smirked at his boy "I can't take _all _the credit. I might have sent the luscious little whore here, but _you _were the one who would rather have her than that gold-digging tramp"

"_Damn you!" _ Rumplestiltskin roared, flying for the man again, but his mother held him back "Rumple! No!"

"_Why?!" _Rumplestiltskin screeched over his mothers shoulder "I'm your Goddamn son! How could you take away the one thing that made me feel while whole?! The _one thing, _that actually made me feel _happy?!"_

"Trust me, Rumplestiltskin, there will come a day where you will thank me for this" said Mordred, his voice still disturbingly calm and reasonable "That girl, Belle French...she couldn't have loved you. If she did, she would've taken you back by now"

"That's a lie!" roared Rumplestiltskin, trying to push past his mother to finish the job he started "She did love me! And you made me hurt her! It's your fault! _It's your fault!"_

"Rumple! Stop!" Katrina screamed desperately, and when he looked at her Rumplestiltskin was surprised to see that there were tears in his mothers eyes, the shock of it causing him to falter in his assault "For Gods sake, this has gone on far enough!" loosening her grip on Rumplestiltskin, she turned to her husband, and when she spoke, her voice was filled with nothing but disgust.

"How could you do this to him? This is our son, this is our _child" _when Mordred didn't respond, she shook her head her head at him "You..._hired a girl to seduce him? _To make him leave the first girl he ever loved?" she shook her head at her husband, horror and disbelief clear on her face "What _are_ you, Mordred?"

"Katrina, you don't understand-"

"You're right, I don't understand"

While this was going on, Rumplestiltskin, coming down from his intense rage, looked behind him for Baelfire. This entire time he hadn't moved from his spot, or said a single word.

The six year old was standing very very still, his huge brown eye watching the scene between his family, his lower lip was trembling and his hands were shaking. He looked terrified.

_Oh damn _Rumplestiltskin, walking away from his parents as they broke out into another argument, bent down to his younger brothers level, trying to look as calm as possible while hiding is right hand, which was scuffed from his fathers jaw.

"Hey" he said gently "You O.k?"

Baelfire sniffed, not meeting his brothers eyes "Y-you punched Father"

Rumplestiltskin nodded "Yeah, I did" he said solomnly, but without any remorse.

"D-do you hate him, Rumple?" the boy asked, his voice growing higher.

Rumplestiltskin sighed, and put a hand on his little brothers shoulder "He did a bad thing, Bae" he told him, trying to avoid the question.

Baelfire didn't miss a trick "Do you _hate _him?" he persisted. Rather than answering him, Rumplestiltskin pulled the boy into a hug.

How_ could_ he answer him? How could you tell a six year old boy that his father was scum, that he was lower on the moral chain than a black widow spider?

Turning his head, Rumplestiltskin looked back at his parents, still battling it out right in the middle of the second floor hallway. The scene had progressed into a full blown argument, and his mother now roaring obscenities at the man he called Father, who was fighting back with claims of knowing what was best for his children.

It was in that moment that he knew what his answer to Baelfire's question would be, had the child been old enough to understand:

Yes, he did.

OUAT

Granny Lucas stepped out of her car and headed towards the dormitory's. For two months now, she had been looking forward to seeing her nineteen year old granddaughter, the _college student. _Despite all the playful jibes Granny sent her way, in truth, she was actually extremely proud of Ruby, she was the first Lucas to ever make it to College in 3 generations. Granny herself had been too poor to go, and after she'd worked and saved for almost twenty years in the hope that her daughter would attend, she had sadly fallen pregnant at eighteen. Three years after that she had died, and Granny had vowed to give Ruby the life her mother had never had, and used that College money to get her into Fairytale.

And judging by her current grades, it was money well spent.

"Granny!" she heard Ruby cry as she reached the dormitory's. She turned towards the Dame house, a huge smile on her face as she saw her vibrant granddaughter bound towards her, throwing her arms around her in a big hug. Granny grunted under her weight, and then laughed.

"Careful girl! I'm not as young as I used to be!" she said, and Ruby smiled apologetically as she pulled back.

"Sorry" she gasped, sounding like she had run the full length of her dorm just to come meet her "it's just...God, Granny, I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much lately!"

"Is it because I wasn't around to kill that wrestrel, Peter?" Granny growled, remembering Ruby's heartbroken phone call to her the night they had broken up. It had taken all of her self restraint today to leave her trusty old crossbow-given to her by her late father-at home.

Ruby sighed "Granny..." she said "You don't need to kill Peter"

"Why not? He hurt my granddaughter, I need to do _something. _How would you feel about him having an arrow shot up an unpleasant place?"

"Granny!" Ruby cried, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle a giggle. Granny smiled softly.

"Is everything O.k between you two, though?" she asked, concern replacing her (semi) joking attitude "He's not been bothering you or anything, has he?"

"No, no, nothing like that, in fact..." she bit her lip, as if considering whether or not to indulge in the next part. Granny gently prompted her:

"In fact?" she said, and Ruby released her lip.

"H-he told me that he loved me on Monday" Granny's eyes became so wide they almost popped out of her glasses, but Ruby continued "But...I _knew _didn't mean it! And I told him that I didn't want to be with someone who told me that they loved me because they felt they had to"

"Quite right" Granny nodded approvingly, but she noticed that Ruby still looked tense "Is there something else?"

Slowly, Ruby nodded "Yeah, uh...when I said I didn't believe him, he told me that he _did _love me, and that he was gonna _prove it _to me" Ruby scrunched up her face in a confused way. Granny's brow also creased, wrinkling her face that much more.

"Prove it to you? What does that mean?"

"I don't know!" Ruby shrugged "I've barely seen him all this week, what with exams and all...I have no idea what he's going to do"

"Hm" Granny made a thoughtful sound, and after a moment she shrugged too "Well, as long as it doesn't hurt my girl, I won't have to get my crossbow"

Ruby laughed again and Granny smiled at the sound of it. With all the drama Ruby had told her about, it sounded like she needed a good laugh.

"So" Granny said "You said you had your exams this week, how did they go?"

"Oh, them?" Ruby waved her hand in a careless motion, scrunching her nose "Those were a huge waste of my time. I didn't even bother to go"

"RUBY!"

She burst out laughing "Joke Granny! _Joke!"_

OUAT

"It was wonderful to meet your girlfriend, Danny" said Mr Hay, and Daniel felt himself glow with relief "But it was a shame that she had to leave so soon..."

"Oh, don't worry about that" Daniel chuckled freely to hide his discomfort "She just had to meet up with her parents and they're...real big on punctuality"

"Oh, right" said Mr Hay, but he looked apprehensive "I uh, I guess I'll see you after the semester ends"

"Yeah" Daniel nodded, and his uncle, the man who had taken him in after his parents had died, gave him a brief hug. But as he started to pull away, the older man whispered into his ear:

"Don't let her hide you, Danny" before Daniel could respond to that, Mr Hay got into his second-hand car and, with a wave of farewell to his nephew, drove away from the College.

"Bye Uncle!" Daniel called after him. He thought about his fathers whispered words as he stood there, he knew that, despite what Regina said, she was hiding him from her parents-her mother especially-but, some part of him, while irritated, had just assumed that...it was worth it.

But...could he be _wrong?_

While lost in his train of thought, Daniel didn't notice anyone come up behind him until he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck, and a pair of full lips kiss his cheek.

"Hey _Danny_" Regina coyly whispered into his ear, and Daniel turned around, smiling when he was facing her. Before he could speak she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"I enjoyed meeting your uncle today" Regina whispered when she pulled away "He's a nice guy"

"Really? Well, he just _loved _you" Daniel grinned, and Regina's own smile grew wider.

"Honestly?" she said earnestly, and Daniel couldn't help but laugh at the undisguised pleasure on her face. Who would have thought that the strong, confident, fear-inspiring Regina Mills would be worried about gaining the _approval _of the father of a bus-boy?

"Uh-huh, except...he thinks you're hiding me" he said, expecting her to deny it.

However, she surprised him "Only for now" she said, a hand caressing his face.

Daniel breathed out heavily through his nose, well, at least she was being honest about it. He kissed her again, and the two let themselves become lost to sensation at the car entrance of Fairytale College.

Little knowing that, as they embraced, Cora Mills was watching her daughter from the drivers seat of her car, discovering that that malicious little Maleficent had been right all along.

Her daughter was dating a bus-boy.

And that drew Cora's interest.

OUAT

It was the next day and a familiar sense of excitement had descended on the College. Once again, the members of the Royals football team had been called into battle, and everyone, from cheerleader to computer nerd, would be present at the second Big Game of the year.

A few minuets before she was due to head towards the pitch, Snow White was sat on her bed in her room, the doors to her closet were open, and in her hands she held her old cheerleading uniform.

Snow White looked down at the gold and purple fabric, the name "Royals" written in gold across the chest, and she remembered the first time she had put it on. She had just transferred to the College and had felt so...out of place, despite the general friendliness of people. Then she had auditioned for the Royals Cheerleaders-at the time the captain had been a Senior named Karen Rouge-and when she had put on that uniform for the first time...she had felt like she was finally starting to fit in.

Of course, that had been before Regina used an apple to put her in hospital, but who cared about that?

Snow White sighed, putting down the uniform and rubbing her swollen belly, thinking about how much things had changed since then, and as her hand trailed across the front of her stomach, she felt a small, but definitely real, kick from within her.

Snow White gasped, from both shock and a little pain. Did she just feel...

She gasped again when she felt yet another kick, and she laughed in shock. _Oh my God._

In a midst of shock and pleasure, Snow White thought back to all the things her doctor had told her to expect during pregnancy. She was five months pregnant now, meaning that the baby would start kicking any day.

Or, in her case, _right now!_

_I have to tell Charming, _she thought, and with a huge grin on her face, Snow White hauled herself up and rushed out of the door.

OUAT

"James! Come on, everyones waiting for you!" Thomas came out of the boys changing rooms to find James, fortunately in full football strip, standing with Snow White. She had an amused smile on her face, and he was slightly bent at the knee's, his hands appearing to fondle Snow White's belly.

"Just a minuet!" James said, sounding stressed "Come on Emma, kick for Daddy!"

Snow White laughed, gently pushing his shoulder "James, relax! She's gonna kick again! Now go, you've got a pep talk to give!"

"Yeah! Two minuets ago!" Thomas snapped, sounding just as stressed as James had. Reluctantly, James removed his hands from Snow White and, swiftly kissing her before she headed to the pitch, walked towards Thomas.

"God man, you took your freaking time" Thomas grumbled, and James shot him a glare before entering the locker room, where his team-mates were awaiting him.

"Alright boys" he said, clapping his hands to get their attention. When all eyes were on him, he continued "It's that time again. The Sirens are out there" he pointed outside of the locker room, to where the Siren footballers would be entering the pitch "And they are waiting for us. They think they're gonna beat us, they think that all that training, all that planning, and all of those hot cheerleaders will pay off! Well, it didn't last time-"

"No thanks to _someone" _Arthur Pendragon muttered to the jock next to him, they both smirked until they saw James glaring at them. The coughed, composing their features. James carried on, his voice gaining more enthusiasm as he spoke:

"And it won't this time! We're gonna go out there, and we're gonna do what we do to _any_ team that thinks their good enough to beat us!" he paused, letting his words hang in the air before finishing.

"We're gonna drive them into the Goddamn ground!"

"Hell yeah!" called out Gaston, which was followed by more sounds of encouragement and agreement.

Not as enthusiastic as last time, but it would do.

"So let's get out there and kick some ass!" James cried, and watched the team exit the locker room. It was then that he noticed that one member of the team was missing.

Where the hell was Peter?

"Hey, Thomas" James pulled his friend back as he moved to leave "Have you seen Peter? He's gonna be late for the game!"

Surprisingly, rather than looking disturbed about the Defenders absence, had a huge, hilarity induced grin break out across his face.

"Thomas?"

"Oh James, you are not gonna _believe _what Peter's doing right now!"

OUAT

On the football pitch, the friends, family and fans of the Royals and Sirens alike were flocking in to watch the big game. Belle French was among them, a notepad and pen clutched in her hand while she moved into the front row. Once again, Gene-who was also attending the match-had given her the task of reviewing the game, and Belle was happy to accept the task. Anything to take her mind off of...recent events.

Two rows behind her, Rumplestiltskin also settled into a seat. His attendance to the game was simply due to yet another customer-Tiana Cargo-trying to avoid paying for his services, the fact that Belle was attending the game too was purely coincidental, and him being sat almost directly behind her was...an unfortunate accident.

At least, that's what he was telling himself.

"Oh my God, _stalker alert!" _Regina, who was sat right behind Rumplestiltskin, sang out to Daniel, pointing her finger in his direction while down on the pitch the cheerleaders started to heckle eachother "Looks like someone's not over a certain bookworm just yet!"

"Oh come on, Regina" sighed Daniel "Have _some _sympathy"

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but right before she could, all of the lights that lit up the pitch suddenly went out, leaving spectators and cheerleaders alike in complete darkness.

Squeals and cry's of alarm could be heard across the pitch, and Regina stood up, calling out in confusion and irritation:

"HEY! What the hell is going on?!"

But, even as she spoke those words, her question was already being answered.

OUAT

Five minuets before the footballers were due on the pitch, Ruby, the co-captain of the Royal's cheerleaders (along with Ella) turned to the other girls of the squad:

"Alright girls, they're gonna be here soon!" Ruby called to them "Everyone get into formation!"

The girls quickly moved into their starting positions, and Ruby was about to correct Aurora on the way she was standing when she heard one of the Siren cheerleaders shout over to her from a few feet to their right:

"HEY! LUCAS!"

Ruby groaned, she knew that voice. Teles Himeropa, the beautiful, blonde head cheerleader of the Sirens cheer squad.

From next to her, Ella groaned "Ignore her, Ruby, you know she always tries to psych out the captain. Remember what happened with Snow?"

How could she forget? It had been their first game since Snow White had been made captain, and that first game had been against the Sirens. During every single half time, Teles had screeched at "The Fairest" that she hoped she didn't "Fall off that pig pen you call a team and break your neck! I don't think James would wait around for you if he knew that _this _was still available!"

They'd had to physically hold Snow White back after that remark. Everyone knew full well about James' unfortunate history with Teles. If a brief two minuets could be called that.

"Don't worry, Ella" Ruby told her "That skanks not gonna get to me"

But as Ruby moved into her own position, she couldn't stop herself from hearing Teles' mocking, sugar-like voice:

"LUCAS! HEY! I heard that boyfriend of yours finally dumped you!" Ruby tensed, her fingers tightly gripping the handles of her pom-poms "What was the matter? He finally realise he could do better than the Town Tramp?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, BITCH?!" Ruby roared, and Ella grabbed her shoulders as she made to hurtle along the spectator boarder and wrap her hands around Teles' neck in a death grip.

"Ruby! NO!" Ella shrieked to a struggling Ruby.

"Get off, Ella! I'm gonna rip that slut a new AH!"

Ruby screamed in shock as all of the lights on the pitch suddenly blinked out, swarming the grounds with darkness. From the stands, she could hear cries of alarm from spectators, and Ruby almost shrieked again when she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby? What's going on?" Ella's shaking voice came out of the darkness, Ruby shrugged, knowing she could feel it.

"I don't know, El" she answered her, just as Regina Mills' voice rang out amongst the crowd:

"HEY! What the hell is going on?!"

Right at that moment, a singular light came on at the stadium. The spotlight was illuminating something at the centre of the football pitch, and Ruby, along with several other people, gasped when they saw what-or _who-_was standing there.

It was Peter Lupus. And he was holding a microphone.

"What the _hell_ is he doing?" Ruby wondered aloud, watching as Peters finger moved along the microphone and switched it on. Feedback rang out through the pitch and Ruby cried out in discomfort, momentarily covering her ears.

After the feedback ended, Peter sent an apologetic look to the crowd before raising the microphone closer to his lips.

Ruby stared at him. Oh dear God, surely he wasn't going to...

"_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much, at long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive..."_

"Oh my God" Ella gasped.

"Oh my _God!" _Belle cried, her pen scribbling like lightning across her pad.

"Oh holy God!" Regina cackled.

"My God!" even Rumplestiltskin was smirking.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Ruby cried out, laughing into her hands in complete shock while the rest of the pitch laughed and gasped as Peter sang into the microphone:

"_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes, off of you" _he sang, and he pointed directly at Ruby.

"_Dah, dah. Dah, dah. Dah, dah, dah, dah. Dah, dah, dah. Dah, dah, daaaah"_

"No freaking WAY!" Ruby exclaimed, but it could not be denied, and she collapsed into laughter as the rest of the lights flooded the football pitch, revealing the entire College band as they filled out the pitch around Peter, trumpets blazing the tune to the song while still keeping Peter visable as he threw his head back and belted out the chorus:

"_I LOVE YOU, BAY-BIE! And if it's quite alright, I need you bay-bie, to warm a lonely night, I love you bay-bie. Trust in me when I saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy:_

"_Oh pretty bay-bie, don't bring me down I pray, oh pretty bay-bie, now that I've found you stay, and let me love you, baby, let me love yoooooooooooooooooooouuu!"_

Peter lifted the microphone away from his lips, and looked over at Ruby. She had the biggest, widest, most disbelieving grin on her face. A grin which he returned as he lifted the microphone to his mouth again:

"RUBY LUCAS!" he belted into the mike, and Ruby gasped as everyone stared at her, most of them cackling with laughter "I AM SORRY THAT I WAS A TOOL! I AM SORRY THAT I MADE YOU MAD! AND I AM SORRY FOR EMBARRASSING THE HELL OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW, BUT I'D DO IT ALL AGAIN, BECAUSE RUBY, I LOVE YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Without a moments hesitation, Ruby launched herself across the pitch, and the crowd cheered her on as she hurtled at full speed right into Peters arms, kissing him with all her strength right on the mouth.

"YAY, RUBY!" Ella yelled, clapping along with the rest of the spectators.

"WOOOOOH!" Belle whooped, while behind her, Rumplestiltskin, Regina and Daniel were laughing hysterically.

In Peter's arms, Ruby broke away from her boyfriend, and pulled the microphone out of his hand so she could scream out her own message:

"AND I LOVE YOU, PETER LUPUS!" and as the crowd once again cheered and clapped around them, she crushed her lips back onto Peter's. Finally together again.

_**It is disturbing how much I enjoyed writing this chapter. I honestly...I can't even stop laughing, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. Btw, I still don't own 10 Things I Hate About You.**_

_**As you're here, I thought I'd take the time to dedicate this chapter to Zipit-Cinderella. Your review was the hundredth review for this fic-and indeed, the first hundredth review I've ever gotten-and for that, you're getting a whole chapter dedicated to your wonderful self :)**_

_**So, what did you think of Milah's own Visitation scene? You guys have been begging me to do something to knock her down and I hope that satisfied you :)**_

_**One more thing, Daniel's dad, Clause, is actually from an old fairytale. Can you guess which one?**_

_**And on that note, Happy Easter!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel Chapter 15

**Frankie Valli Takes The Pitch! **_By Belle French_

_As expected, the Royals football game against the Sirens was an outstanding success. Defeating the opposing team with a stunning score of 6-2, the Royals have added yet another victory to the Fairytale College football team._

_However, while the game itself was a 90 minuet time frame of greatness, it was not the main focus of the night. Peter Lupus' brave declaration of love for his girlfriend-who, out of this writers respect for her, shall remain nameless-using the well known song, "I Love You Baby" has stolen the limelight from the team's victory, making him a one-man phenomenon, and most likely a target for both praise, and merciless mockery. _

"_I couldn't believe it when I heard" was what James Nolan, Royals captain and a close friend of the defender, had to say "I mean...it's just so unlike him to do anything like this! I've NEVER seen Peter try this hard to get a girl"_

"_It was the most romantic thing I'd ever seen!" says Ella, a co-captain from the Royals cheer-leading squad "I didn't know whether to laugh or cry!"_

"_He'd just better not try that crap again" said our Student Body President, Regina Mills "I don't care if he was trying land Apollo 11. NOTHING happens in this school without me knowing first!"_

_This reporter tried to get a quote from the lucky girl herself, but unfortunately she disappeared moments after the game-with Lupus in tow-and was therefore unavailable for comment._

_The students of Fairytale College knew that this game would be worth watching. But after last night, I think everyone now knows that it will be _unforgettable.

OUAT

The week after the Big Game had been euphoric, for not even a minuet went by where someone didn't bring it up to either talk about the scores, or Peter serenading Ruby (Belle's attempt at subtlety in her article had definitely NOT paid off) right before the game. Those who had been there could rarely get the full story out before they collapsed into laughter, and those who weren't there had the whole thing acted out for them.

Ruby herself was oblivious to this though. In this week alone, she had felt happier than she had ever been. A College celebrity, and happily in love.

In love with someone who was, undoubtedly, unquestionably, _ridiculously, _in love with her too.

The Monday that was a week after the game, Ruby walked down to the College canteen, a huge grin on her face, deaf to the lyrics to "I Love You Baby" that were sung to her as she walked.

"Hey!" Ella exclaimed delightedly as Ruby took a seat next to Snow White-who had a tray brimming with food (mostly pickles) in front of her-and smiled happily at her friends.

"Hi girls!" she said, Snow White rested her chin on her hands, looking over at Ruby.

"Well, well, well" she said, a cheeky look on her face "Looks like _somebody _finally managed to tear themselves away from their boyfriends bedroom!"

"Snow White!" Ruby gasped, as though shocked "_Must _you be so crude? We were _celebrating!"_

"Oh ew!" Ella cringed, and Ruby laughed wickedly.

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Ella! Peter _serenaded _me, we're gonna be..._busy!" _she winked at her friend, laughing when her face turned crimson. Snow White smacked her on the shoulder.

"_Too much information, Ruby!" _she cried. Ruby just laughed again, too happy to care. She looked around the table they were sitting at, looking for a certain column writer who appeared to be absent.

"Hey, where's Belle?" she asked the girls "I wanna talk to her about something"

"It wouldn't be her _article, _would it?" Ella smirked, pulling it out of her bag and opening it up to the appropriate headline. Ruby's mouth flopped open in shock as she read the text, and Snow White frowned.

"You don't like it?" she asked, to which Ruby shook her head.

"No, I love it! It's all about me, isn't it?" she grinned, and Snow White laughed, while Ella pulled the newsletter back and looked at it in confusion at the article.

"But I thought you weren't mentioned..." she said, to which Ruby shrugged.

"Yeah, but everyone _knows_ it was me Peter was singing too" she said, not bothered.

"Yeah, you made that pretty clear when you threw yourself at him last week!" Ella chuckled, and Ruby just kept on grinning while Snow White let out a small groan of regret.

"God, what I wouldn't have given to have been there!" she said. Ella and Ruby patted her shoulder and hand, making sweet sounds of sympathy.

"Yeah, we know honey. So, Belle?" she said to Ella.

Ignoring Snow White's outraged gasp, the blonde answered her question with a confused shrug of her own.

"I don't know. She was supposed to meet us here at lunch" she looked around Ruby at the entrance to the cafeteria, expecting Belle to walk through the door. When she failed to show, she turned back to Ruby "I wonder what's keeping her?"

OUAT

Jiminy Hopper was, while intelligent, empathetic, and a general voice of reason amongst his (few) friends, a timid soul. When he was a child he would hide away in a corner of the playground and read rather than play with the other kids, he had been known to jump at loud noises, and up until he was seventeen, he hadn't been able to so much as _look _at a girl without blushing.

Thankfully, as he had grown most of his anxieties had faded, he interacted with people more, he was friendly with some of the people on campus (Pinocchio Booth especially) and when he did have to talk to a girl-even beautiful ones like Ruby-he barely felt even the slightest tremor.

However, he was still a man of a timid nature. So when, as he walked towards the cafeteria, Peter Lupus ran up to him and nearly knocked him to the ground in the tightest bear-hug he had ever been in, he couldn't help but cry out the smallest _yelp!_

"Thank-you!" Peter yelled right in a bewildered Jiminy's ear "You are a _God-send, _Cricket! Thank-you so much!"

"Y-you're welcome!" Jiminy stammered, his heart hammering and his glasses hanging askew on his face "So the plan worked then?" he said, already knowing that it had.

"Like a goddamn_ charm!"_ Peter exclaimed, and Jiminy was grateful when he finally released him "She loved it! Singing the song from her favourite movie...genius!"

"Well" Jiminy shrugged modestly "I'm just glad I could help"

"Help? Jiminy, you saved my life!" Peter practically gushed, and he surprised the phycology student to a further extent when he took his hand on both of his and shook it "If there is _anything _I can ever do for you, man...just name it and it's done!"

"S-sure" Jiminy nodded, a nervous smile coming to his face. Peter grinned back at him before shaking his hand one last time and darting off to the cafeteria, leaving Jiminy with the most bemused smile on his face, and a shameful, but definitely real, feeling of pride.

OUAT

"Oh crap!"Belle cursed as she looked at the time on her laptop. Ten past one! She was supposed to meet Snow White and Ella in the cafeteria ten minuets ago!

Quickly closing down her computer, Belle wondered if, this time, Ruby would be joining them for lunch. _Probably not, _she thought, giggling and cringing at the same time.

As she picked up her bag from the back of her chair, she blinked rapidly when light began blinking in her eye. Confused, she looked down at her desk for the source, and felt her heart ache when she saw what it was.

It was a necklace. And not just any necklace, but the rose pendant she had received on her nineteenth birthday.

From Rumplestiltskin.

_God, she missed him..._

She would never admit it out loud, of course, not after what she'd told her Papa on Visitation, and of course she remembered the way he had betrayed her (she was in fact reminded of that little fact whenever Milah sent a smug little smirk her way around campus) but she couldn't help it. She missed him!

She missed his wit and his banter, she missed his mannerisms and his eloquence, she missed his eyes and the smile he wore only for her, she missed his kisses and his touch...

Belle shook herself inwardly. They were over, she had to remember that, and as much as she missed him, she didn't know if she would _ever _be ready to trust him again.

Sighing, Belle turned away from the necklace. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she crossed her bedroom floor and walked out.

And smacked right into someone standing outside her door.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Belle hurriedly apologised, cringing once again. _Why does this keep happening?!_

"Oh, don't worry, it's fine" said the boy she'd walk into, and Belle frowned when she realised that it was Jefferson Hatter. The boy who hit on her during the Royals game against the Ogres last semester.

"Jefferson Hatter?" she said questioningly "What're you doing here?"

Jefferson smiled, keeping his strange gaze, that was a little shadowed by the black top hat he wore, focused on Belle "Well, actually I uh..." he chuckled awkwardly "I was looking for, well, _you"_

"Me?"

"Yeah. I uh...I heard about you and Gold" he said, his hands going into his pockets while Belle shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh. Right" she mumbled "Listen, Jefferson I...I don't really want to talk about that"

"Understandable" Jefferson acknowledged "I mean, we barely even know each other-"

"Exactly"

"But if you ever need someone to talk to" he carried on over her, his expression softening as he became more considerate "I am here for you"

"Oh" Belle responded, more than a little surprised by this admission. She jerkily nodded in gratitude "Well...thank-you, Jefferson"

"It's no problem" he shrugged, and Belle took her leave and headed down the corridor.

Had she looked back, she would've seen the sly look come to Jefferson's face as he watched her leave, and heard the mean chuckle that escaped his lips.

"All in good time, Hatter" he said to himself, adjusting his hat so that it hung even more over his eyes "All in good time..."

OUAT

_Goddamn Killian, _Milah thought venomously as she clicked her computer to life, _cheating on me with that fish faced SKANK! He deserves that black eye and split lip!_

As she logged in to her laptop, she started to feel more calm. After seeing the truth for himself, Mordred Gold-who, for reasons he wouldn't disclose had a bruise on his chin-had come to her dorm room just minuets after she had come back from chasing Hook. He had been satisfied that his son was, indeed, single again, and promised her that her fifty grand would be in her account within a week.

_And the first thing I'm gonna do with that cash? _Milah clicked on her online bank account, _is hire a hit-man for Killian Jones!_

Logging onto her banks website, Milah sat back in her desk chair to await the glowing of the screen that told her that she was half a million dollars ri-

Wait, what?

**There Is No Currency In Your Account **

What. The. _Hell?!_

Milah lurched forward, frantically clicking the refresh button on the screen again and again, praying that it wasn't true, that it was all some ridiculous mistake, that any minuet now she would click the refresh switch one more time and she would have the cash that she so rightly earned.

Nothing.

"What's going on?!" she cried furiously, running a hand through her hair. She was just about to call Mr Gold and ask him that exact question, when a pop up appeared right in the middle of the computer screen.

Frowning, Milah peered at the message, reading it slowly. And then again. Then a third time. And then once more.

And her blood, _boiled!_

**Missing something, Dearie?**

Underneath the message, there was a computerized picture of a spindle.

Milah slowly rose up off of her chair, her fingers were crushing into her palms, her blue eyes were wide with horror and malice, rage burning and rising inside her like magma from a volcano, promising nothing but destruction when it finally erupted.

And then it did.

"_RUMPLESTILTSKIN!"_

OUAT

"_YOU'RE DEAD GOLD! DO YOU HEAR ME?! _DEAD!"

From within the safety of his own bedroom, Rumplestiltskin could hear Milah's violent screams all the way across campus. He grinned in satisfaction, chuckling at the $50,000 that showed in his own online bank account.

Turning away from his computer, he stood up and made to leave the room while wondering if the cafeteria was still open. Revenge did tend to work up his appetite.

But as he reached out to the door handle, there was a knock at the door itself.

"Hm" he said curiously, _who could that be? _He wondered. He knew who he _wanted _it to be, but there was no way she would come to see him. Not this soon.

He opened the door, and was immediately proved right. But it was still the last person he expected to see.

OUAT

Maleficent Pyro stood in front of Rumplestiltskin, hands on her hips, and a determined expression on her face.

"I want my credit card back" she told him. After confronting Regina on the whereabouts of her credit card earlier that day, the smug brunette had told her that she'd never gotten it back from Rumplestiltskin. Maleficent had charged over here immediately, determined to get it back. _And _make him pay for the outstanding charges!

Rumplestiltskin smirked "I have no idea what you're talking about" he said silkily. Maleficent glared at him.

"Gold, you have one of two choices. Give me back my card, _and _pay for the outstanding charges-don't deny it, I _know _you took that French girl to Lovers Lane!-or, I can report you for credit card fraud" Rumplestiltskin's smirk faltered just slightly while Maleficents grew. Still keeping his features suitably bored, Rumplestiltskin disappeared away from the doorway for just a moment, and when he returned, he was holding a golden card in his hand.

Maleficent grinned in satisfaction, plucking the card from his hand "Thank-you, dear"

"You're welcome, dearie" Rumplestiltskin responded.

"And of course, you _will _be paying for the charges"

"Of course" he said, forcing a smile onto his face "Goodbye, Maleficent" he excused himself, and walked away from the satisfied blonde.

Happy with the last ten minuets, Maleficent pocketed her returned credit card. She didn't notice when a door behind her opened, and someone came into the corridor.

"Maleficent?"

The blonde stiffened at the sound of her name. She knew that voice. She would know it anywhere.

She turned. It was Gene Glass, staring at her curiously.

For long, long seconds, the two of them stayed like that. Standing in the corridor and staring at each other. Maleficent was the first to regain the power of speech, smoothing down her silk shirt before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good afternoon, Gene. How've you been?" she asked, keeping her voice as neutral as possible.

"Oh, uh...I guess I've been O.k" he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Maleficent knew why there was this tension between them, the two had barely spoken in weeks. Ever since the day she had tried to explain herself for the Valentines fiasco because, loath though she was to admit it, she had actually _taken _Regina's advice. She had given him time.

And he hadn't approached her. Not once. Sending his message loud and clear.

"Well then" Maleficent nodded "It was...good to see you, Gene" she smiled softly, and started to turn away.

"Mal, wait!" Gene called after her, and Maleficent felt her traitorous heart squeeze at the old nick-name. She stopped, and turned back to him.

Gene walked up to her, biting his lip as though nervous about what he had to say next "Listen, I...I've really missed you, Mal" he admitted, and Maleficent felt her heart swell with a ridiculous amount of pleasure. But rather than let it show, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Missed me? I thought you didn't even want to see me?"

"Yeah well...that was before" Gene told her, and he actually looked _guilty _"I was angry and...I felt betrayed and-"

"Gene, stop" Maleficent told him, and he was instantly silent.

For a few minuets, Maleficent simply stared at this boy in wonder. She had lied to him, betrayed him, broken her promises to him, and flat-out ignored him for almost a month, and now here he was, apologising to _her, _as though _he _had been the one to do something wrong.

He really was an exceptional creature.

"You have _nothing _to apologise for, Gene" another soft smile came to Maleficents lips as she spoke, while at the same time hoping there was no-one around to hear this "You did nothing wrong. I betrayed your trust, and I...I wouldn't expect you to react to it any other way" she said softly, and she saw that Gene was wearing a look of open shock on his dark features. She took a moment to wonder just how badly Regina had managed to screw him up before she'd found that bus-boy. Hesitantly, Maleficent reached out and cupped one of Gene's cheeks in her palm. He jumped, but didn't pull away.

"I should be the one apologising to _you, _Gene" she said softly, a thumb brushing over his skin, she then took a deep breath, and prepared herself to actually speak the words: "I'm sor-"

She didn't get farther than that, because at that moment Gene bent his head and captured her lips with his, kissing her sweetly and so deeply Maleficent thought she would pass out. He drew back from her, a small, apologetic smile on his face.

"I love you" the words escaped her lips without her permission, and her eyes widened in horror. What had she just said? WHAT THE HELL HAD SHE JUST SAID?!

"I-I mean" she stammered, looking anywhere but at Gene "I mean...I-"

She was cut off once more when Gene kissed her yet again, more deeply and passionately than was strictly appropriate for the dorm house corridor. His hands cupped her face, and he gently pulled her away, his dark eyes gazing deep into her blue ones, smiling when he brushed a blonde curl behind her ear.

"It's alright, Mal" he whispered, softly kissing her again "I love you, too"

Maleficent's smile could've re-started the sun at those words, he loved her. Oh God, he'd just said he loved her! She could barely believe it!

Cocking her head to the side, she slid her hands up to rest on his shoulders "So" she breathed, smiling coyly "Does this mean that you'll consider taking me back?"

Rolling his eyes at her, Gene laughed along with Maleficent before their lips became fused together once again, their arms wrapping around each other as they celebrated their reunion.

"Jesus Chirst, get a room!"

The two briefly broke apart to see who had dared interrupt them. It was that damnable Jefferson Hatter, watching them with an intense look of disgust on his handsome face.

"Seriously! You two are in a hallway _full of rooms! _You can't do that anywhere else?"

"Dear, the only person we seem to be bothering is you. So could you please do everyone a favour and just go away?" Maleficent said sweetly, and Gene coughed a laugh while Jefferson stuck his tongue out at the two before going into his own room.

Maleficent then turned her attention back to her reacquired boyfriend, and a few moments later, they did exactly what Jefferson said.

They got a room.

OUAT

"Oh look!" Ruby cried joyously, throwing a hand out to the figure emerging from the cafeteria doorway "If it isn't Belle French! Come to grace us lowly mortals with her presence!"

"We are unworthy! _Unworthy!" _Snow White joined in, shielding her eyes as though from a blinding light as Belle came to the table, shaking her head at her friends, a small smile of amusement coming to her lips.

"Come on, guys, I'm not _that _late!" she protested, and Ella threw back her sleeve and waved her watch in her face. Belle sighed irritably.

"Fifteen minuets is not a court-martial offence, Ella!"

"It is when I've been waiting for you, Miss French!" Ruby exclaimed, gesturing for her friend to hurry up and sit down. When she did, looking a little confused, Ruby leaned forward over her lunch, folding her hands over the tables surface while keeping her eyes fixed on the writer.

"Belle, we all know that it's Spring Break in two weeks, and we know that Ella" she gestured with an outstretched hand to the blonde "Is going to California with Thomas and his family" Ella beamed, and Ruby turned the palm towards Snow White, who was sitting next to her "And we know that Snow White has to stay with her family because of pregnancy crap-"

"Hey!"

"You can't yell at me for that when you called it that yourself, Snow!"

Snow White slumped in her chair, childishly crossing her arms over her swollen belly and pouting. Ruby continued talking to Belle.

"But the question is, Belle French" Ruby placed her palms together, pointing them at the young beauty "What are _you _doing for Spring Break?"

"Oh!" the question caught her off guard. With everything that had been going on recently, Belle hadn't really been thinking about Spring Break. Usually on her holidays she went to France with her Papa, and over one two week holiday she went to Egypt with Snow White and Ruby (Ella's stepmother had refused to let her go with them) but for Spring Break...originally she had been planning to go to Scotland with Rumplestiltskin, he had told her enchanting tales of his homeland, of the lochs that ran through it and castles that promised incredible histories. But now, obviously, those plans had...changed.

"I...I don't know" Belle shrugged uncomfortably, and she struggled not to sigh "I guess...Paris with my Papa"

Ruby snorted "To hell with that!" she said, and Belle looked up to see that she was grinning at her almost dementedly "Belle, listen, you're not going to France so you can moon over that _bastard_ Gold, and be bored stupid while some French guy blathers on about why the Eiffel Tower is so tall" Ruby lifted her hand and twisted her wrist as she spoke, then using that same hand to pat one of Belle's "Honey, this time you're coming on holiday with me!"

Belle blinked "Eh?"

Ruby grinned "Peter and I are going to Florida for Spring Beak, and I want you to come with us. Don't you dare say no, because it's all booked!" she pointed a finger in Belle's face before she even opened her mouth.

"Ruby..." Belle started her head swirling with what Ruby had just offered "I don't know...I don't think I would be much fun to go to Florida with"

Ruby made a sound like a raspberry in denial "Oh please, once we get a few drinks in you you'll be fine"

Snow White and Ella laughed when Belle blushed. She stuck her tongue out at them and turned back to the red-head.

"What would I tell my Papa?" Belle said, throwing her hands in the air in helplessness, but Ruby's grin still didn't fade.

"Already called him" she said, to Belle's surprise "He's perfectly fine with it...he uh, he thinks it'll be good for you to...take your mind off of...things" she finished lamely, and Belle cursed her fathers interfering nature.

Even if he did have a point.

So, taking a deep breath, Belle put a big smile on her face and gave in "Alright! I'll come!"

"Yay!" Ruby fist-pumped the air while Ella and Snow White laughed at her. Belle just rolled her eyes, a small, true smile appearing on her red lips.

OUAT

"So, what are _you _doing for Spring Break?" Regina asked Daniel, her white teeth showing through her smile, and her the fingers of her right hand lacing with his left as they walked within the outdoor campus. Daniel shrugged.

"I dunno. Probably go camping with my dad" he said, and Regina cringed in horror.

"Camping? Seriously?" she made a disapproving sound "Listen, why don't you just come to the Hawaii with Abigail, Fredrick and me? It's a lot of fun, and certainly a lot better than _camping"_

"Well, I love camping with my dad" Daniel said, his tone bristling at her attitude "You know, _shockingly, _some people can have fun without truck-loads of money, Regina!"

"Hey!" Regina laughed uneasily, realising that she'd touched a nerve "I'm sorry, O.k? I didn't mean to badmouth you dad or anything" he didn't respond, untangling his fingers from hers and shoving them in his jacket pockets. Regina sighed "Camping sounds like it would be fun...maybe I should try it sometime"

Daniel couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. The image of Regina, his pampered, pin-neat Regina, in a dusty old tent within the muddiest wood his dad could find, was just too much to bear. Regina glared at him, and he straightened up.

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled "Well, maybe you should come with me and Dad then. This Spring Break" Regina's expression stiffened, and Daniel grinned "I know he would love to have you join us"

He had to suppress another bellowing laugh when Regina forced a smile onto her face. Pulling a hand out of his pocket, she laced her fingers with his once again "Sounds wonderful, I'll just tell Abigail-"

"Oh, shut-up" Daniel pulled on the hand Regina held so that she fell into his chest, swallowing her gasp of surprise with a kiss. She sighed into his mouth, winding her arms around his shoulders.

"I'll come" Daniel whispered, pulling away from her but only so that they were mere millimetres apart. Regina raised an eyebrow, and Daniel sighed "To Hawaii! I'll come with you and Abigail"

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, stealing a brief kiss "I don't mind camping..."

"Liar" he whispered, and Regina giggled before kissing him again, shuddering when his hands smoothed over her back.

"So" she pulled away, triumph clear in her face when she looked at him "Two weeks. You. Me. Abigail and Fredrick in the sunny land of Hawaii!"

"It's a date" Daniel said, smiling widely and happily, his hands cupping Regina's beautiful face so he could kiss her lips once again.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted when a voice cut through the air, a voice that was colder than ice, a voice that was harder than diamonds, a voice that made Regina's heart stop beating and engraved fear into her very soul.

"I'm afraid that _date _will have to wait" said the voice, and the young lovers turned their heads to see the terrifying figure of Cora Mills watching them, her face the living embodiment of anger, and her eyes twin orbs of brown fire.

Fire that was directed straight at Daniel Hay.

"Now" she said to him, in a tone that was so filled with rage Regina felt herself start to tremble "Release my daughter or I swear to you, boy, I will have the police lock you up in jail for so long that you will _never again _see the light of day!"

_**Yeah, yeah crappy chapter, I know, I know. I have no defence for it other than: It's pretty much a set-up for what's gonna happen in the third installment of my Schools Out! Series, uh, I wanted Maleficent and Gene to have their happy ending, and uh, I wanted Rumplestiltskin to have his vengeance on Milah. Please don't hate me. **_

_**O.k guys, I've got some bad news. This is the prenultimate chapter to Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Sequel. The next chapter shall be the last chapter, and I hope to make it a hell of a lot better than this one.**_

_**Btw, for those of you who were wondering who Daniel's dad is in Fairytale lore, read a story called Big Clause and Little Clause (written by the immortal Hans Christian Andersen) and you'll figure it out.**_

_**One more thing, Frankie Valli is the guy who wrote "I Love You, Baby" for those who were wondering. Still not mine.**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Sequel-Chapter 16

Regina stared at her mother, her mouth open in a silent gasp of horror. Her mother. Cora Mills. She was here. _Here. _

And she had just seen her and Daniel. _Kissing!_

"M-mother" Regina stammered, pulling out of his arms and trying to explain "I-"

"Don't" Cora sneered, her face a picture of disgust when Daniel protectively put his hands on Regina's forearms. She glared at her daughter "Do you _really _think you can mess around with some bus-boy, and I _won't _find out about it?" her teeth gritted when Daniel's grip protectively tightened on Regina "How dare you" she snarled.

"Mother...I wanted to tell you!" Regina blurted out "But...you're impossible to talk to! Please listen to me! Just this once! I _want _to be with Daniel!"

"Oh, you don't know what you want!" Cora snapped, looking ready to rip Daniel's arms off of her daughter "How can you do this, Regina? After everything I have done for you, the sacrifices I've had to make to give you this life, this education" Cora gestured to the College they were stood outside of, looking down her nose at her daughter "You could have anyone you want, a lawyer, a doctor, maybe even a lord" she paused, a small, deranged smile on her face and her eyes glittering madly from the prospects her daughter could bring her. Then they turned dark.

"Do you really think" Cora continued, her voice like ice "That I am going to let you throw away all of that potential, so that you can let some _bus boy_ play around with you?"

"It's my life!" Regina cried, and Cora laughed madly.

"Oh, you foolish girl!" the woman chuckled, and the younger woman felt a small sweat threaten to break out "It's mine. I earned that right. Do you honestly think that _you, _can defy _me?" _

Regina started shaking, growing more and more terrified by the minuet. All of a sudden she was six years old again and wanted nothing more than to just give in, to swear to never see Daniel again and beg Mommy to forgive her-

"Stay strong, Regina" Daniel whispered in her ear. And that was all it took, the sound of his voice, the comfortable grip of his hands on her arms, and the promise of his support was all she needed to fight back.

"You can't keep us apart" she said, and she dared smile in her mother's face, using a look she used around College to intimidate anyone who tried to challenge her "I _love _him!"

"And I love her!" Daniel said, his voice brimming with conviction.

"I love her, too!" Cora told him, her nose wrinkling as though she smelled something rotten. Fury ignited in Regina.

"If you loved me you wouldn't try to keep us apart!"

"And if you loved me you would do what I want!" Cora shot back, and Regina could tell that she too was close to breaking point.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but this is _my _happiness!" she put a hand on her chest as she spoke, her voice shaking. She took a deep breath, steadying herself "Please...can't you just let me be happy?"

At that desperate, whispered plea, Regina appeared to have done something she never thought anyone would be able to do. She had made her mother speechless. Cora was now staring at her child, her lips pressed in a thin line, her eyes unblinking.

"So this is...your decision?" she said hesitantly, as though she still didn't quite believe it "This will make you..._happy?"_

Regina smiled, true, relieved smile "It already has" she breathed, feeling Daniel relax behind her, his grip loosening on her arms.

Cora nodded "Then who am I to stop you?" she sighed.

"Oh Mother..." Regina gasped, pulling away from her love and wrapping her mother into her arms, hugging her close. After a moment of stiffness, her mother responded in kind "Thank-you!" she whispered.

Just ahead of them, Daniel watched the affectionate embrace. He was thankful that Regina had done this, not for him, but for her. Ever since his own had died when he was just ten years old, he had always felt that a persons relationship with their mother was important, and maybe, now that Regina had started to trust her mother, and now that Cora trusted Regina to make her own choices, they could finally start to bond the way a mother and daughter-

Cora then shifted her head away from her daughters so that her gaze settled on him, and he felt his entire body freeze in terror.

The way that Mrs Mills was looking at him, the way that her dark eyes focused on his light ones, was that of a young boy before he fry's his first ant. _You're mine, _the look said, those brown eyes boring deep into his soul, _mine to fry, mine to burn, and however hard you try, you cannot escape me._

"You're welcome, Darling" the devil woman said, releasing her daughter, who of course was completely unaware of this exchange as she pulled away from her mother "You have nothing to worry about, now"

Daniel gulped.

OUAT

Two weeks later, and another semester at Fairytale College came to a close. Spring Break was here, and the students excitedly made their way to their friends cars, bubbling with excitement for sandy beaches and good times, euphoric at the two week break from endless studying and boring lectures.

But, for other people, the start of Spring Break meant...something else.

OUAT

"Hello Milah!" her father, Edward Jones, waved to her. Milah didn't respond and just dragged her heavy bags to her fathers Mercedes. Ignoring his look of confusion, she threw her suitcases into the boot and then stormed over to the side of the car. Yanking the door open, she climbed inside.

"Well?!" she snapped at her father "Are we leaving, or what?!"

"Y-yes" Mr Jones stuttered, quickly rushing the the drivers seat, climbing in, and starting the car. Adjusting the rear-view mirror, he looked at his daughter, who had a scowl on her face, and arms that were crossed over her chest.

"Uh...how was the semester?" he asked tentively. Milah snorted.

"Dad, can I ask you to promise me something?" she said through gritted teeth, and Mr Jones quickly nodded his head.

"Anything, Darling"

"_Never, _make me come back here!"

OUAT

"James, if you wanna go to California, then _go _to California!" Snow White laughed, rolling her eyes when she bent-or, tried to bend-to pick up a small carry on bag and James quickly swiped it out of her grasp "I could've handled that, you know!"

"It's not a problem, Snow!" James shrugged, even as a familiar ache in his lower back begged to differ. He huffed, piling the rest of Snow White's bags into her father's car "And I _don't _want to go to California. I don't even know why Thomas invited me! He know's I'd rather stay here with you"

Snow White was touched at the lie, and after making sure that her father was still safely inside the car, she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek when he surfaced from the boot "I love you"

James smiled, taking his own turn at making sure Mr Blanchard was still in the car-he still remembered the punch the old man had thrown at him when he got Snow White pregnant-leaned in for a proper kiss on her lips.

"_HEY! Nolan!"_

"Oh God..." James muttered, and with a groan that was part laughter, he turned to see Thomas stretching out of the window of his own Ford. Ella was in the front, and Arthur Pendragon and his girlfriend Guinevere were pushing their stuff into the boot.

"_What did she say?!" _ Thomas hollered, waving to Snow White. She waved back while James shouted at him:

"THOMAS! I already told you I'm NOT COMING!"

"OH!" the blonde yelled back. He then looked behind him to where Arthur was still trying to force his last bag into the car, and shrugged at James "No room anyway! SEE YA, LOSER!"

Thomas disappeared back into his car just as James burst out laughing.

OUAT

"YEAH! SPRING BREAK! SPRING BREAK IS HERE! IT'S PARTY TIME, BITCHES!"

"Ruby! Would you get down from there?!"

"Why? I'm not hurting anybody!"

"_You're sat on the roof of my car! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"_

Belle laughed when Ruby childishly pouted at Peter before jumping off the roof of his beloved silver Volvo. When he immediately checked his beloved car for damages, she stuck her tongue out behind his back and walked over to the giggling brunette.

"Maybe one day he'll love me like that" Ruby said sadly, making Belle laugh even more.

"I don't think you have to start worrying until he starts singing to it, Ruby" she said, grunting as she tried to lift her heavy suitcase into the car.

"I guess not" Ruby giggled, bending down to help her, and together they finally got the suitcase into the boot "Whew! What do you have in there? Rocks?"

"No, books"

"...aren't they basically the same thing?"

"Oh, shut-up!" Belle swiped out a hand that Ruby artfully dodged, laughing before she too bent to pick up one of her own bags.

"So, you're Granny's O.k with you going to Miami then?" Belle asked. Ruby shrugged, looking mildly conflicted.

"Sort of" she said uneasily. Belle frowned.

"What does 'Sort of' mean?"

Ruby sighed "She...wants us to drop by my place before we leave. She want's to check Peter out before she 'Lets him take me anywhere'" she raised her fingers on both hands, making the air quote sign.

Belle missed a beat. Then another. And then one more. Then:

"Well, I hope to God Peter has body armour. Doesn't your Granny have a crossbow?"

"Yes. But she swore not to use it on him" Ruby told her sincerely.

"Thank God" Peter stopped fondling his car long enough to enter the conversation, and was pointing a finger at Ruby questioningly "Because, no offence Ruby, but I don't think your Granny likes me"

"Oh, I'm not offended, Peter" she said sweetly, and Peter looked relieved "You're right. She doesn't like you"

Peters face fell "Oh"

Belle laughed again, loving the feeling of freedom it gave her as she packed away her luggage. Turning back to another one of her suitcases, she snapped straight back up when she heard Ruby's sharp bark:

"What the hell do _you _want?"

An intake of breath "Not that it's any of your business, Miss Lucas" came a familiar Scottish bourge "But what I _want, _is to talk to Belle"

_Why? _Belle wondered, slowly turning to see Rumplestiltskin stood behind her, his attention focused on her vibrant friend while her boyfriend stood on the sidelines. _What could he possibly have to say to me now?_

"Well, I don't think she want's to talk to _you_, Gold!" Ruby sneered "So why don't you just crawl back into your hole with your pathetic little whore and-"

"Ruby, that's enough" Belle said, earning a bewildered look from her friend. She took a deep breath, and faced her ex "I...I think I need to talk to him"

"What? Why?!" Ruby cried as Belle's common sense screamed the same thing. Why _did _she need to talk to him?!

Then she saw the look on his face, that brief flicker of happiness that came across it when she said yes, and she knew why.

"Belle!" Ruby said, and she looked at her in a way that begged her to understand.

"I'll be right back, alright?" she said to her. Ruby looked furious, but let her go with Rumplestiltskin. They headed back within the College campus, where they slowly started to walk around the grounds.

"I just wanted you to know" Rumplestiltskin said, his hands were in his pockets, and he wasn't looking at Belle "Milah didn't get her _payment_"

Belle raised an eyebrow "Oh? Why not?" _did she screw up my love life_ incorrectly?

Rumplestiltskin's lips curved in a sneaky smile that Belle knew very well. From within his pocket, he pulled out a small disc.

"Let's just say, I _might _have had a hand in it" he grinned.

"Rumple!" Belle cried, an amazed smile on her lips as Rumplestiltskin replaced the disc with pride. Belle thought back "Wait...was _that _why she was screaming a couple of weeks ago? You..._hacked into her account?!"_

Rumplestiltskin just smirked, and Belle laughed.

"Oh my God!" she cried, laughing into her hands, unaware that Rumplestiltskin was watching her, his dark eyes sad and nostalgic.

"I've missed your laugh" he murmured, so low she almost didn't hear him. But she did, and suddenly she could no longer look him in the eye.

"Rumple-"

"It's alright, Belle" Rumplestiltskin said, his voice in monotone "Sweetheart, I...I didn't bring you out here to ask if you want to...to get back together, because I know that's not what you want. I just wanted you to know that Milah didn't win" hesitantly, he lifted a hand and gently touched her cheek. Automatically, Belle flinched away, and Rumplestiltskin fought to conceal the hurt he felt "In one way, at least" he whispered.

After a moment, Belle nodded in agreement, having a thousand things to say to him but not knowing quite how to say them. Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Enjoy your holidays, my darling" he said, and he walked away from her. Not looking back once.

And Belle broke.

Running to him, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him back towards her. Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Rumplestiltskin responded with such enthusiasm that he all but crushed her ribs.

"Belle..."

"You'll always be in my heart, Rumplestiltskin Gold" she whispered, and just before the rest of her courage trickled away, she turned to press her lips against his cheek.

But, being the sneaky little imp everyone knew he was, Rumplestiltskin turned his head at the last minuet and caught her lips with his own. Belle jerked away in surprise.

"Rumple!"

"Sorry" he said, with a grin that suggested nothing of the sort "Couldn't help myself"

Rolling her eyes at him, Belle walked back to an awaiting Ruby, waving to one final goodbye to Rumplestiltskin as she went, and missing the way he touched his lips, committing to memory their brief, final kiss.

_**That's it, people! The final chapter of Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Sequel, and I'm really glad I got it finished before Sunday because, as any OUAT fans who live in the UK will know (deep breath so as not to go on insane FanGirl rant) ONCE UPON A TIME SEASON 2 STARTS ON SUNDAY AT 9PM!**_

_**...yeah, anyway, as I've mentioned, there will be another sequel (TRILOGY!) but, as I do have a lot of schoolwork and exams to revise for (again!) I might not be able to get it up for a while, so please be patient with me.**_

_**By the way, if there are any readers on here who like a little bit of general creepiness, go on a fiction-site called FictionPress and look up a writer called Lia Jenson, and check out her fic called Lulu's Friends. I read it, it scared the cr#p out of me.**_

_**Now, one more thing before I disappear into the night! Shout-outs to the fantastic reviewers who stuck with this fic throughout all the chaos:**_

_**Alpha Clove, Girlyemma96, Magic Iris, CandyApple75, reginamillz, pinkcrazyness, Guest, Sofia, evincis, reviewer, Grace5231973, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, AverytheOncer, ArielSprite, WhiteOwl74, tonguemarksonmymirror, sevy MMAD, MyraValhalla, PoisonousRedApples, Darcy, Samzi, GoldenRose, rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory, Zipit-Cinderella, Alodis, fandommaniac, Alice Alyss, and last, but by no means least, 1 2 3.**_

_**Thank-you so much for sticking with me, reviewing my work, and giving me the strength to carry on with this fic...even when you threw monkeys at me, and sent pitchforks and torches my way. Ta ta!**_


End file.
